The Konoha Cobra
by MikeJV37
Summary: Summary: Naruto is raised by Anko, will this change the future for the better or worse? dark/strong/smart Naruto. extreme language and violence, m/f f/f lemons with fetishes. Anko/kurenai, Naruto/Tenten Hinata & 2-3 others later.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

-The Konoha Cobra

Ch01: A New Beginning

By: MikeJV27

-

Author's Note: The actual timeline is kinda vague on when everything happened, so I'm taking some liberties, if my facts are wrong that's too bad, this is an Alternate Universe and Timeline, deal with it. By the way, I don't own any of the characters.

-

----Oct 10, 10:47 AM, Outside Konoha, The Kyuubi Attack----

A gigantic Toad landed half a mile from Konoha's outer wall, on its head stood Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konaha, in his arms was his newborn son Naruto, wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked ahead, a thousand yards away was Kyuubi No Kitsune, greatest of all the Tailed Demons, and was slaughtering his ninja by the dozen. "EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE MAIN GATE.... I'LL STOP KYUUBI!" Minato commanded in his most powerful voice.

Everyone within half a mile heard him and instantly recognized his voice. Without a moments hesitation they all retreated, leaving Kyuubi very briefly confused and annoyed and the few who saw Kyuubi's face could tell.

"Thank you Bunta, I'm going to miss you." Minato said sadly then carefully placed Naruto down on Gamabunta's head.

"**You sure there's no other way**?" Gamabunta asked.

"None. Please tell Kushina I'm sorry, I love her and hope she can forgive me for what I have to do to our son." Minato said solemnly.

"Let me do it." Jiraiya said seriously, having just landed on Gamabunta's head just before Minato spoke.

"No, as Hokage it's my duty. As my Sensei and Naruto's Godfather I want you to promise me you'll watch after him, and I have a final order as Hokage. As much I love Konoha, if they find out Kyuubi is sealed in him they'll see him as the Kyuubi, so I'm authorizing you to do anything you have to to protect him.... especially from that old War Hawk Danzou and his flunkies on the Council. I will not have my son taken from Kushina and turned into some damn weapon.... oh, and tell Baa-chan she'll make a great Godmother and Fifth Hokage.... if she lays off the sake." Minato said and gave Jiraiya one his patended smiles, then turned back to Kyuubi and started flashing through the hand signs for the jutsu.

"I promise.... and I'll curse your name if she knocks me through a wall for calling her Baa-chan, you know she'll only let you call her that." Jiraiya said.

Minato chuckled briefly, but never lost his concentration for an instant. He finished the jutsu and saw the Shinigami appear before him.

Jiraiya let a single tear run down his right cheek when Minato froze a moment, then collapsed backward.... dead. He saw Kyuubi roar in agony then there was a massive explosion and it was gone. "You were the greatest shinobi I ever met." Jiraiya said solemnly then checked Naruto's stomach, the seal was there, and working just as it should, even he was impressed by it, Minato had exceeded him with this seal. "Come on kid, let's get you back to your mother before she sends Tsunade after you." Jiraiya said and felt a chill run down his spine at the thought of facing Tsunade.

----11:22 AM, Konoha Hospital----

Jiraiya stood there in stunned shock as he watched the ANBU carry a barely alive ANBU from the room, a kunai buried in his chest. He'd killed Kushina in her weakened condition, but she'd still managed to get him. He had no doubt in his mind the man was a member of Root and had gotten his orders from Danzou. They were going to save his life just to get the proof they needed. Well, assuming Tsunade didn't get to him first, he knew it wouldn't be long before she was told, they'd need her skills to save him. He moved to the bed next to her body. "I'm sorry Kushina, I'm not a member of your Clan but I give you my blood oath, I'll do everything in my power to be sure Naruto is safe." He said solemnly, bit his thumb and wiped a stripe across his forehead.

----1:36 PM, Council Chambers----

Jiraiya stood near Sarutobi who'd temporarily taken back his title of Hokage to preside over the meeting. Inside he was ready to explode he was so mad. The Clan Heads and some of the Council members were having a very hot debate against Danzou, Homura and Koharu, Danzou wanted Naruto handed over to Root for training as a weapon, and his Sensei's former teammates just wanted Naruto killed as a threat to Konoha. He was astounded Sarutobi was as calm as he was.... he was ready to use his Ultimate Rasengan on them. He suddenly turned when the huge double doors to the room exploded and the whole room got deathly quiet. Standing in the doorway, her right bloody fist stll extended was Tsunade, and the look on her face TERRIFIED him to his very core. He'd known Tsunade her entire life, and more times than he could remember had seen her in a full rage, occationally it was directed at him, but he'd NEVER seen her this mad in his life, even he was struggling to withstand the unbelievable ki she was radiating. Her hands up to her elbows were bloody, as was part of her exposed cleavage and grey shirt, she only removed her green coat when she got serious.

Tsunade glared at Danzou. "Danzou ordered the death of Kushina, as Godmother of her son that makes me part of her clan and I claim vengence." Tsunade said in a voice so cold it actually lowered the tempature of the room.

The instant she said vengance, before even he could act, Sarutobi saw Tsunade cross the room at blinding speed, punch a hole in Danzou's chest and rip out his heart. She then dropped it, and before anyone could even gasp in shock she grabbed Homura and Koharu by their necks and snapped them both.

"These two were in on it, Ibiki witnessed the confession before the assassin died. If anyone has a problem with what I just did...." Tsunade said in a dead voice then cracked her knuckes. "Speak up, I have plenty of rage left to get rid of."

A dozen ANBU appeared.

Sarutobi raised his hand. "Please remove the bodies, no funeral, unmarked graves." He said sadly, he couldn't believe his former teammates had sunk so low, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of them when he saw they were being corrupted years ago. "I'll take no actions against you Tsunade, if there is proof as you say then your actions were justified. Do you have anything to say before I make my final decion on Naruto?"

."I have something I must tell Tsunade first." Jiraiya said as he stood, his face was very serious.

Tsunade looked at him, and despite her rage she could tell just from his expression it had to be important. She nodded and waited for him.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade and told her Minato's final words. Her reaction wasn't what he expected.... she broke into uncontrollable tears, hugged him tightly, but not painfully and put her head on his right shoulder. The right side of his shirt was soon soaked. He'd only seen her like this twice before, if she turned to him for comfort she had to be deeply hurt.

No one said a word for almost twenty minutes while she cried.

Tsunade composed herself. "Don't read anything into that pervert, you were just handy." She said, and almost smiled when he smirked and subtly nodded. "Sarutobi, Minato's final act as Hokage was to name me as his successor. I hate this shithole for everything its put me through and all the pain its caused me.... but to honor his final request I'll take the job if no one objects to my conditions.... and they are non-negotiable. One. Except for the Clan Heads the current Council is disbanded and I'll chose the replacements. Two. I run this place my way. Three. Naruto lost his family, he needs someone to raise him that....."

"I can solve that." Jiraiya interrupted. "On the way here from the Hospital I ran into someone that volunteered to raise Naruto. At first I didn't think this was a good idea, but this person I believe is uniquely qualified to handle Naruto's special needs. She'll have to be told about his special guest, but I know she can handle it.... and raising him will help her as well." Jiraiya said and smiled.

When he interrupted her Tsunade was about to knock him through the wall, but what she heard intrigued her, Jiraiya wouldn't say that unless he belived it was best for Naruto. As much as she wanted to she wasn't ready to be a full time mother, and she knew Jiraiya couldn't.... or rather, shouldn't be allowed to raise him. "Who is it Jiraiya?"

----5:13 PM, Shinobi Residential District----

She'd just left the Hokage's office where she met the soon to be appointed Fifth Hokage Tsunade, and been told the truth about what happened that morning, what was expected of her and was now the legal guardian of the adorable blonde baby boy cradled in her left arm. She took out her key, unlocked the front door of her new house, the ANBU had moved her things from her little apartment during the meeting. She went to the bedroom where the cradle was, gently laid him in it and smiled down at him. She couldn't believe she was suddenly a mother and big sister all at once, and she was , but as a Chuunin, and because of her history, she was legally a responsible adult. "Welcome home.... Naruto Mitarashi." Anko said with a big smile.

-

End Chapter 1

-

Author's Note 2: I know this is far shorter than I usually do, and I apologize, but I need an intro story to set things up, as the next chapter or 2 will be full of time skips to get Naruto to age 6 and starting the Academy. And I kinda ran out of ideas on what to do next and this looked like a good stopping point. Future chapters will be my usual length and will slow things down. Also, this fic won't be like my others in many ways, as far as the characters looks and the feel of the story, I'm trying something new for this fic, a harder, darker edge I hope, though still filled with a little romance and humor. Pairings are totally undecided as of this writing, especially for Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

The Konoha Cobra

Ch02: A New Life

By: MikeJV27

-

Naruto, age 2

Anko age 14

----June 3, 7:37 AM, Anko's House----

"Come back here you little brat!" Anko yelled as she chased a naked two year old around the livingroom yet again. She could of caught him easily, but that wasn't her intention. She'd just dried him off after his morning bath and let him escape her before she could dress him. She was having as much fun as he was, she knew it from his laughter, but if she'd told him he was training he wouldn't do it. He was already faster than most adult civilians and definitely stronger than them thanks to several of Naruto's 'Aunts and Uncles' that he was either visited by, or was babysat by while she went on a mission. She glanced at the clock and frowned .'_Shit, a quarter till already. Well play time is over_.' Anko thought, and with a burst of speed caught Naruto. "Come on brat, time to get dressed, you don't want to keep Baa-chan waiting do you? If we're late she might give her first hug to someone else and you'll only get a regular hug, not the special one." She said with a smirk.

Little Naruto gasped in shock and fear, the thought of getting a normal hug instead of her special first hug of the day was like not getting to have ramen or dango.... a nightmare! "Hurry!" He said and ran to his clothes to get dressed.

Anko smirked, that worked every time. She went to the couch and sat in front of him, and quickly helped him get dressed in his black shorts and orange shirt. She'd tried other colors, but soon realized if he didn't have something orange on she'd get 'the look' and then he'd sit down and wouldn't move for anything, even if you picked him up he'd stay in the same position with a hateful glare carved on his face. Never in her fourteen years had she met anyone so stubborn, when he set his mind on something you couldn't change it for love or money. Anything he wanted to do he put his heart and soul into. It was a trait she'd learned to work with to get him to do what she wanted. When he was older that trait was going to make him a great shinobi. '_Four more months and I can start his formal training_.'

----Oct 11, 8:00 AM, Backyard, Anko's House----

Anko looked out over the redone backyard from the patio. It was only half an acre, half the size of the basic training grounds, but it had trees, a decent sized pond, a sparring area and a basic obstacle course she'd designed. She just hoped the seals Jiraiya had put on the back of the house and the eight foot fence around the yard would stop Kyuubi's chakra from being felt by anyone outside the yard if it came out during training, she didn't need every ANBU in Konoha rushing her place, scaring the hell out of Naruto, and possibly bringing Kyuubi out. She looked down at Naruto in his new outfit she'd gotten him for his birthday yesterday, shinobi sandles, black pants, orange t-shirt and what made her proud, a little trenchcoat just like hers. For now he had a black bandana tied around his forehead, but she knew in nine years it'd be replaced by a Leaf hitai-ite like hers, he'd wanted to wear one but she wouldn't let him, he'd have to earn it. "You ready brat?"

"Hai!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Got your weapons?" Anko asked seriously.

Naruto patted his weapon pouch on his waist and the kunai in his coat to confirm he'd brought everything, looked up and smiled. "Hai!"

"You remember what chakra is?" Anko asked, then smiled when he nodded. "Good, I'm going to show you how to mold it." Anko said then took 2 leaves out of her pocket and handed one to him, the other she put in her right hand, palm up. "This is what I want you to learn first, until you can do it I won't teach you any of the cool jutsu you've seen me do. Now watch." Anko said, focused her chakra and the leaf floated up an inch above her hand and started to spin, quickly getting too fast for Naruto to follow.

"COOL!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, focused his mind and tried to do the same thing just like she told him. He knew he had chakra, he'd been tested, and though unfocused he also knew he had a lot of it. He focused on his hand and made the leaf shake and move, but he couldn't get it to float and spin.

Anko watched him for five minutes while he tried to float the leaf, and within two minutes knew exactly what he was doing wrong.

"Stop, you're trying too hard, relax, try to feel your chakra, push it into to your hand and up under the leaf.... like you have wind in you body. Like yesterday when you blew out your candles, do the same thing with your chakra." Anko said.

Naruto thought about it a minute, his face all scrunched up, then suddenly smiled. "Oh, thanks Anko-neechan." Naruto said, closed his eyes a moment, relaxed, then opened them and looked at the leaf in his hand.

Anko almost lost her composure when she saw the look on his face when he opened his eyes, it was like he knew exactly what to do.... and a moment later she smiled when the leaf floated up a little above his hand and started to slowly spin, but was soon spinning quickly, not as fast as hers, but faster than many Chuunin could do it. '_Holy shit.... brat's a fucking natural, and his control is incredible_!' Anko thought. "Not bad brat, but chakra isn't everything, let's see you run the obstacle course. I'll run it first to show you what to do and you try to do the same." Anko said, walked to the starting line, gave Naruto a nod, and looked at the course. '_Okay Naruto-kun, let's see how good you really are_.' Anko thought then took off at half speed.

Naruto watched in awe as she ran, jumped, dodged, ducked and jumped every obstacle easily.

When she finished she walked over to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Your turn brat. And if you mess up, you'll start over." Anko said sternly.

Naruto nodded and ran to the starting line.

Anko took out her stop watch. "Go!" Anko yelled as she clicked the button with her thumb. The first obstacle was a 2 foot fence he jumped, ducked under the log sitting 3 feet off the ground, then reached the 4 logs stuck in the ground like poles, he leapt onto the 1 foot pole, jumped to the 4 foot pole a foot away, immediately leapt to the 6 foot pole 2 feet away off his right foot he'd landed on, his foot slipped off the edge and he dropped to the top of the 6 inch diameter pole and landed on his stomach with an 'oof', knocking the air from his lungs. he just laid there, basically impaled on the pole. She looked at him nervously, she wanted to rush over and check on him, but she had to toughen him up, and she knew Kyuubi wouldn't let him stay hurt, thanks to that demon he healed incredibly fast, he'd been told it was a natural ability he had. It was a lie, but would do until he was ready for the truth. A minute later she watched him start to move, pushed himself off the log, he landed on his feet and walked back to the start, dissapointed, angry at himself and rubbing his stomach, for once she was glad he wore that orange shirt instead of a mesh shirt like she wore, if anyone saw the seal appear on his stomach it could bring up questions she, and the others, weren't ready to answer.

----April 9, 11:56 AM, Hokage Tower----

Naruto::Age 5

Anko: Age 16

"Congratulations Anko Mitarashi, you're hearby officially promoted to Special Jounin." Tsunade said proudly, closed the folder with the forms Anko just signed, stood, went around her desk and gave Anko a big hug.... ignoring the giggles of her assistant Shizune. "So how's the brat doing, damn paperwork has kept me busy for almost two weeks.... tell him I said this and I'll kick your ass.... but I miss that little shit calling me Baa-chan and trying to throw things down my shirt just to watch me dig it out of my cleavage."

Anko wanted to laugh her ass off, but held it in, it showed on her face though. "He's fine." Anko barely managed to say with a straight face.

Tsunade held her hands in front of Anko's chest. "You so much as giggle Anko and I'll turn your D cups into A cups. Now, you better have a party planned to celebrate.... I haven't been able to cut loose in three months. My conscience...." Tsunade said and glared at Shizune as she said the last part. "Hides my bottles and won't let me get drunk."

"It's for your own good and you know it Tsunade-sama.... besides, it was your idea." Shizune said and smirked.

"Don't remind me.... if I didn't love you so much Shizune I would of kicked your ass years ago." Tsunade said.

"Of course, six o'clock tonight, my place.... wear something casual. After we celebrate with Naruto the adults are going out dancing." Anko said with a big devious smile..

Tsunade smiled. "We'll be there. Dismissed."

Anko bowed and left, she couldn't wait to see Naruto again and tell him she'd made Special Jounin. She'd only been gone three days for her first A-Rank mission, the assssination of a Warlord near the northern border of Fire Country, It was hidden under her trenchcoat, but the only casualty, besides her target, was her favorite mesh shirt, he managed to cut an eight inch slash in her shirt and a smaller one in her right breast, which was going to leave a scar. She didn't mind the scar, it wasn't her first and wouldn't be her last, but she loved this shirt and now it was ruined.

---- 8 minutes later----

Naruto was sitting on the floor playing snake tag with Silver.... an 18' white cobra Anko frequently summoned to keep him company on short missions, three days or less, anything longer and she'd send him to stay with one of the Jounin or Clans, except the Uchiha. He'd met the Clan head a few times, but he was too uptight, even the Hyuuga Head Hiashi and Aburame Head Shibi were better company than him, and they were boring and stuffy. He did a quick hand strike and touched the top of Silver's head again, which got him hissed at, when both turned to the front door, he stood up excited, he'd know those footsteps anywhere.

The front door opened and Anko walked in, she immediately shut it, quickly slipped off her trenchcoat, tossed it on the rack and pulled off her mesh her bare breasts, not that her shirt hid anything. This is when Naruto leapt onto her chest and hugged her. "I missed you too brat.... you mind if I change before ya mug me?"

Naruto dropped off her, and his smile faded. "Did you get hurt Anko-neechan?"

"Just a scratch.... but look what that asshole did to my favorite shirt it's ruined damnit!" Anko said in frustration as she held it up.

"Sit down, I want to show you something cool." Naruto said and lead her to the couch, after she sat he pulled off the bandage taped to her chest over the scar. "I've been watching Baa-chan and practicing." Naruto said then flashed through several hand signs, when he finished they glowed green and he held them over her scar, which began to heal.

Anko watched, her eyes opened wide in happy shock when she saw the hand signs and then looked down and saw him actually using a healing jutsu, and a strong one to. Anko smiled ear-to-ear as he finished. "Tsunade is gonna shit a brick when you tell her you learned one of her healing jutsu just from watching her do it.... oh by the way brat.... I got promoted to Special Jounin.'

Naruto's face lit up with excitement and happiness, he only let his emotions show when he was alone with Anko or the small group of people he thought of as family. He threw himself on Anko and hugged her tightly.

Anko hugged him back, she normally kept her true self hidden, but even with good friends rarely let her guard down completely, except with Naruto. He was her best friend and little brother, she loved him more than her own life. She was so proud of him, he was a year away from entering the Academy and was already better than most experienced Genin a year out of the Academy.

"All better Anko-neechan.... unless you wanted that scar on your boob." Naruto said then smirked and pulled out a kunai and held it to her breast he'd just healed. "I could put it back if you want, I know you like it." Naruto asked casually.

"You sneaky little shit you've been spying on me again!" Anko said sounding angry, grabbed his throat, threw him back down on the couch and began choking him firmly but not dangerously. "That does it, you're banned from from seeing Jiraiya for six months! And the next time I see him, godfather or not I'm gonna cut his...." Anko suddenly stopped and looked down, Naruto still had his kunai in hand and the edge was now pressed firmly into the underside of her right breast.

"You left yourself open again nee-chan.... can I still see Jiraiya or....?" Naruto said calmly and pulled the kunai slightly barely cutting her skin but not enough to bleed..

A sadisdic grin appeared on Anko's face. "You're a sadistic little brat, going for a woman's tits like that.... I am so fucking proud of you." Anko said leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You heal that cut you just gave me and you got a deal."

Naruto nodded. "I learned from the best Anko-neechan."

Anko blushed lightly, released him and lifted her breast by the nipple. "Not even a mark, got it." She said, and smirked when he nodded. "I'm wearing a skirt and had my legs open.... why didn't you go for my pussy, you know it's a better target?"

As Naruto healed the cut he smirked lightly. "The situation didn't require a primary target to get results. Besides, I'm not going into Hotaru-chan's store and buy you new panties if I'd damaged them.... I'd rather give up ramen and dango for a month." Naruto said seriously and shuddered subtley at the thought of buying Anko panties. There were still a few things he was afraid to do and that was one of them.

Anko just laughed,

"Good as new.... I could heal those other scars." Naruto said.

"No, every one of these has a memory attached to it, but thanks.... Naruto-niisan." Anko said and smiled warmly at him, something only he'd ever seen a few times it was a very special gift she only gave him.

Naruto returned the smile and hugged her.

"Okay, enough mushy family shit, We're having a party tonight to celebrate my promotion to Special Jounin and everyone from my fellow Jounin to Tsunade-sama is coming over, so we have to get ready, some decorations, food...." Anko said.

"And plenty of Sake for Baa-chan." Naruto interrupted with a smile.

"You know it brat." Anko said, then dismissed Silver, who vanished in a puff of smoke.

----5:30 PM----

Naruto opened the door and smiled. "Right on time as always Kurenai-chan. Wow, you look good.... red is definitely your color." Naruto said with a big smile and stepped aside to let her in.

"I'd rather always be early than late.... unlike some shinobi we know, and thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun, you're quite the little gentleman.... despite being raised by Anko."

"I heard that bitch!" Anko yelled from her bedroom.

"Anyone else here yet?" Kurenai asked from behind Naruto as he shut the door.

"Nope, you're the first." Naruto said, then leaned in closer. "Tonight is your best chance to tell her." Naruto whispered so only Kurenai would hear.

Kurenai froze up for and instant and swallowed nervously. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Kurenai whispered.

"You can hide it from everyone else, but I've seen you here alone with Anko-neechan when your guard is down.... you're only two years older than her Kurenai, and you've been her best friend since I was a baby that's why she hasn't noticed. You like her as more than a friend. I may only be five, but I'm no normal kid. I don't know why, but I'd bet you do, and I know Anko-neechan knows. There's always a Jounin or ANBU nearby, no one else gets watched like I do. I'm not asking you to tell me, I figure Baa-chan will when I'm older. I know about men and women, and all that love stuff, even if I've only seen Anko-neechan I've learned to read people. You're like an Aunt to me, so I want you to be happy. If you don't tell Anko tonight that you like her, I will. I don't care who it is, but Anko-neechan raised me and I don't want her to be alone because of me." Naruto whispered.

Kurenai was stunned, but only showed it for a moment, then walked to the couch and sat down, Naruto sat on her right. She hung her head a moment, then turned and looked at him. "You're too smart for your own good.... but you're right Naruto-kun.... I'll tell her, but our little chat stays between us, and if anything does happen with us that stays a secret too, deal?" Kurenai said and held out her hand.

"Deal." Naruto said and shook her hand. "Good luck Kurenai-chan."

Anko walked out of the bedroom in her shinobi sandles, fishnets, black leather mini-skirt, dark purple tubetop and her trenchcoat, her purple hair was styled up and almost looked like it usually did, she did a quick spin that showed her hair was in a ponytail to the middle of her upper back. "Am I a sexy bitch or what?" Anko said proudly with a big smile.

Naruto clapped and whistled. "Nee-chan you look awesome!"

"Thanks brat." Anko said then saw Kurenai stand and come around the couch into full view. Her jaw almost dropped, she'd never seen Kurenai actually dress up. Her long red-tinted black hair was still lose like always, but it cascaded down to the middle of her back instead of hanging there like it usually did, she had light eyeshadow on to highlight her red eyes, and red lipstick, She had on a snug red dress that showed a good amount of her firm E cup breasts and only came down to her mid-thigh, she still had on her shinobi sandles though, but her toenails were painted red like her fingernails. "I said to wear something sexy when we go out later.... but I never expected you to go all out like this Kurenai.... you look incredible! You're going to have to fight off all the men, they won't even notice me."

Kurenai blushed sligtly. "You're my best friend Anko, and since you made Special Jounin I figured it was a special enough occation and I owed it to you to dress up for once."

"Thank you Kurenai.... I'm honored you'd do this for me...." Anko smiled sadistically. "I know a couple Jounin that are going to shit when they see how sexy you are.... the looks on their faces are gonna be priceless."

----April 10, 7:48 AM----

As she woke up she knew instantly she'd had way too much to drink last night.... the little shinobi inside her head using lightning jutsu on her brain was her first clue. '_Oh dear Kami my head is pounding.... this is why I never have more than six shots of sake.... how they ever got me to share six bottles with them I'll never know. I'm never doing this again as.... _' She thought then froze when her nude left breast was squeezed and the left side of her neck was gently kissed. '_Dear Kami.... I slept with someone last night! Please Kami, be kind to me.... let it be Kakashi, Chouza, Inoichi.... even Jiraiya, but not Guy. I could even handle it if it was Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume.... oh Kami I hope I didn't sleep with Naruto, for the love of Kami don't let it be Naruto_.' She thought, panicing slightly as her mind began to race. She pushed aside her fears and the pounding hangover, focused her mind and with her left hand carefully reached to her left and her hand was suddenly holding a full breast that just fit in her hand. '_It isn't a man, and definitely not Tsunade-sama_.' She thought then heard a female moan of pleasure directly to her left. She turned her head, slowly opened her eyes and gave them a moment to focus. Just as the face came into focus she eyes and smiled.

"Morning Kurenai-chan, you were incredible last night.... I'm still tingling from what you did to me." Anko said happily, kissed her lips, whipped off the covers and walked into the bathroom totally nude..

A moment later Kurenai heard the shower come on. Kurenai considered everything a moment and shrugged. "I guess when I got drunk my feeling came out.... she obviously didn't mind, but I thought she was straight. I can live with this, but I have to have a talk with Anko and Naruto before this goes any further." Kurenai said quietly.

"Care to join me Kuri-chan?" Anko yelled from the bathroom.

Kurenai sighed. "Real subtle Anko, tell the whole neighborhood while you're at it. Oh what the hell, I need it and it'll give me a chance to talk to her alone." Kurenai said, got out of the bed, looked around to be sure they were alone, then walked into the bathroom totally nude.

End Chapter 2

-

Author's Note: As to paurings, I've made one, but for Naruto I'm going against myself this time and letting you decide by vote, in review and PM. I've limited it to girls at the Academy, so please, no suggestions for the others, I've thought about this and want it to be someone he grows up with. Voting will last 1 week from today, at the end of voting I'll start writing chapter 3, where he starts the academy. Oh, and his pairing WILL affect the teams after graduation as much as any other plot twists I decide to do before then.

Pick 1, they're listed alphabetically, not by any personal preference.

Ayame

Hinata

Ino

Sakura

Tenten


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 3: The Academy

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 1, 6:43 AM, Anko's House----

Naruto: age 6

Anko: age 17

Clad only in his orange boxers Naruto silently, but sleepily walked from his bedroom to Anko's, a small scowl on his face. As he got close to the door the sounds got louder, especially the moans of his frequent overnight guest. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door and walked in, what he saw didn't faze him in the slightest, being raised by the toughest, scariest kunoichi in Konoha, especially in the last year, guaranteed you were unshakable and fearless. As usual for mornings a nude Anko was sitting on her knees spread-legged on Kurenai's face as she tongued Anko's pussy vigorously and sucked her clit. Anko was tugging and twisting her girlfriend's clit ring with her left hand while she delivered hard, stinging slaps to Kurenai's pussy. "You forgot to seal the room Nee-chan.... you woke me up early again, and you know I start Academy today!" Naruto said angrily.

Anko stopped, as did Kurenai, and looked at Naruto. "I did, ah FUCK! Sorry about that Naruto, I got a little anxious and forgot." Anko quickly got off the bed and walked over to Naruto, followed a moment later by Kurenai. "We're sorry Naruto, we should of remembered what today is. That wasn't right of me as your Nee-chan, I said I'd be more careful and I broke my word to you. You forgive us, be showered and ready by seven, and I'll treat you for breafast, anywhere you want to eat."

Naruto held in his smile, he normally had to earn treats like that during training, so for her to offer was special. "And you both owe me a big favor now." Naruto said confidently, he knew that emotionally he had them both by the clit, they very rarely made a mistake like this and as she'd taught him, he was going to take full advantage of it, but he knew exactly how far they'd let him push them. He watched them glance at each other, then nodded to him in agreement. "Deal." Naruto said calmly and held out his hand, both shook it. He gave them a 'gotcha' smile turned and headed for his room. closing the door behind him.

Anko immediately turned to Kurenai. "Not one fucking word, we fucked up and now he's got us both by the cunt.... and he will squeeze until we submit." Anko said angrily, though it was mainly directed at herself for getting careless.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan, this was my fault to, I'm a Jounin for Kami's sake, I should of been more careful. I promise, this will never happen again. What's done is done, let's get showered and dressed, we can't let him be late his first day." Kurenai said.

"Hai, look at me.....I've gotten sloppy. Tonight we're changing our schedules around, I won't make this mistake again." Anko said, kissed Kurenai and headed for her bathroom to shower, Kurenai close behind.

----7:44 AM. Academy Main Gate----

In his shinobi sandles, black pants with his weapon pouch strapped to his right thigh, orange t-shirt, black fingerless shinobi gloves, trenchcoat, a black bandanna tied around his forehead, and his favorite thing in the whole world to wear, a custom made pair of wrap around 'snake-eyes' shades from his nee-chan, to hide his eyes and his other 'special ability' as she called it, even if he had to keep it a secret he thought it was way cooler than what the Hyuuga and even the Uchiha could do. He looked up at Anko with his normal 'relaxed tough guy' expression he wore in public. "Thanks Nee-chan, I'll see you at three."

"You behave, remember what I taught you and you'll be rookie of the year. Compared to my training this'll be easy for you brat.... and don't break too many hearts." Anko said then smirked.

Naruto sighed and held in his feelings. "Oh come on Anko-neechan, the other kids parents are watching."

"Like I care what people think of me, most of'em are civilians anyway. Now get in there, kick ass and make me proud." Anko said and smiled..

Naruto nodded and headed inside. The moment he was inside the front grounds he quickly scanned the area as he'd be taught. About eighty yards to his right, and twenty yards in was 'mr popular' and his fangirls, not that he seemed to pay them much attention. As to actually getting a girlfriend one day, honestly he couldn't see what the big deal was about girls and breasts because he'd seen Anko's and Kurenai's hundreds of times, it was no big deal.... even Baa-chan's huge breasts that his Godfather tried to see all the time, and he had many times which annoyed the old pervert no end to his amusement, but his nee-chan and Nai-chan, as he called Kurenai, had told him that would change when he was a little older. The two loudest of the fangirls was a blonde in purple he figured had to be Inoichi-san's daughter Ino, but the pink-haired girl next to her he didn't know, as her family didn't have a bloodline-limit or even a special jutsu as far as Anko or even Baa-chan, pervy sage and Jiji knew, just that weird pink hair. '_Hmph, those two bimbos won't last if they spend all their time fawning over him_.' Naruto thought. Thirty yards past them laying under a tree was Shikamaru and Chouji, he knew them from occational visits to their homes when he was younger. To his far right on the swing all by himself was a boy a little older than he was, with a bowl-like hairdo, big eye brows, green pants, shirt and a brown vest, he looked lonely and sad everyone was ignoring him. '_That's not nice of them, I'll have to talk to him later_.' Naruto thought, remembering what he'd learned. A shinobi's true strength comes from his bonds with friends and family, without those you'll never find your true strength. To his left he spotted another friend, Kiba and Akamaru, he was a little loud and always stunk of dog, but he was fun to be around, and annoy his Nee-chan Hana with, she was scary to Kiba, but compared to Baa-chan and his Nee-chan she was about as frightning as a fat mouse was to a big snake. His kaa-san Tsume was close though, she was almost as scary as Anko when she was mad, but even she coundn't compare to Baa-chan when she was upset. A subtle shiver involuntarily ran down his spine at the memory of the one time he upset her with his favorite game of 'dig this out of your cleavage' and she hit him with enough raw ki to make him.... well he was growing out of those pants and needed new ones anyway. He was just glad that neither Baa-chan or Nee-chan never mentioned it. Emotionally he'd matured several years from that incident, it was one hell of a hard lesson though for a kid his age.

To the far left side of the front grounds a pair of female eyes had spotted him, making their owner smile happily. She'd met him a few times through her father and immediately found him interesting, he wasn't like any other boy she'd ever met.

Another set of female eyes nearby had also spotted Naruto and was having the same thoughts.

Naruto glanced to his left when he felt he was being watched, something Anko had taught him, and held in his smile when he saw who was looking at him.. He was about to head over and finally talk to them away from any adults when the first bell rang. "Damn, well I'll just talk to them in class." Naruto said to himself casually and headed to the front door to get his class schedule.

----8:00 AM, Room 214----

He blended very well into the crowds getting his supplies, but when he walked into the classroom, hands in his coat pockets, he felt every eye suddenly on him, his instincts told him there was a very mixed reaction to him. He tried to hide it, and it worked on most people, by he could feel it, the Uchiha jerk could tell he was stronger than him and didn't like it. The class room had five rows of counters, each on a higher level than the row before it, and divided by stairs into three sections. Not even reacting outwardly he casually strolled to the center, jumped to the top and leapt from one foot to the other to the third row, spun and dropped into the empty seat in the middle where he'd be close to everyone, never making a sound as he did. He hid it perfectly, but he loved the reactions he was getting from everyone. '_Anko-neechan was right, if you can, always make a big entrance.... and throw everyone off their guard. Shinobi aren't suppossed to be flashy and draw attention to themselves.... but damn that was fun, and the look on mr popular's face! Neechan is gonna laugh her ass off when I tell her about this_.'.

In his seat, Sasuke was sneering and glaring hatefully at the new blonde kid that had just shown him up in class with a flashy entrance. What really bothered him though, was that it was obvious to him that kid was at least as strong as he was, maybe stronger. "Show off, I'm number one around here and he's gonna learn that."

"Yeah!" Sakura and Ino yelleded in unison, defending their precious Sasuke-kun. So he had a flashy move, he was a nobody, and a nobody will never beat Sasuke Uchiha.

Most of the other girls in the class started yelling their agreement.

Naruto was laughing inside, he couldn't wait for weapon training and sparring, nobody in Konoha was a tougher Sensei than his Nee-chan, every Jounin and Clan Head had said so. He doubted most of them could even use jutsu yet, except for the kids from the big clans, and even then only one or two, maybe three. He already knew a dozen D-Rank, a couple C-Rank jutsu. two B-Rank and an A-Rank.... which was his favorite and the reason he knew so many.... the Shadow Clone Jutsu was just AWESOME, he could do twenty things at once! Once he'd learned it his training really sped up. He could make more than twenty, but he'd learned the hard way not to take in too much information at once when they vanished. He knew what a bad hangover felt like now, which his Baa-chan didn't let him forget when he teased her about drinking too much sake. Then he noticed them, they were staring at him, but not like everyone else was. He'd met them a few times, but didn't really know them, it looked like he'd get to talk to Tenten and Hinata after all, if he read them right. Tenten quickly looked away when he caught her, Hinata blushed red and looked down at her desk. He wasn't sure about Tenten she'd looked away too fast, but he knew Hinata liked him, though he didn't feel the same way. Anko had told him girls mature faster than boys do. He had no interest in any of that mushy stuff his nee-chan loved to do with Nai-chan, but he'd love to be their friend.

"Did you see that Shikamaru, did you know Naruto could do that?" Chouji asked.

"Hai, but he's going to be very troublesome.... now leave me alone Chouji, I'm resting." Shikamaru said lazily and put his head back down on his arms.

'_Hmm, a most efficient move from the floor to his seat, no wasted walking, and his stealth is very impressive_.' Shino thought from his seat, back row, to Naruto's left. He sent out a bug to get more info on Naruto, he'd seen him a few times and knew who he was, but had never seen any of his skills until now.

A minute later Naruto bent down in his seat an picked the small beetle off his lower pant leg it was crawling up, held it up just high enough for Shino to see and glanced back over his shoulder and gave a small nod then released it. It flew back to Shino, feeling the bug equivilent of extreme embarrassment it had been caught so easily.

Both Shino's eyebrows went way up at seeing his bug so easily found and caught, that had never happened before with anyone lower than Jounin. '_Naruto is very skilled, or has some kekkei genkei I don't know about_.' Shino thought, now VERY impressed, he had to get to know Naruto better, he'd prove to be a very powerful friend and excellent training partner.

----8:03 AM----

"Naruto Mitarashi?" Iruka asked.

"Here." Naruto said casually.

There was suddenly chattering around the room as many of them looked at Naruto when they recognized the last name. There were certain things in Konoha everyone knew. Tsunade could kill you with one punch, never start a conversation with Might Guy.... and never upset Anko Mitarashi, aka, the crazy snake lady.... and Naruto was related to her?

Naruto glanced around it had gotten noisy, then quiet just as fast. he smirked. "Anko is my Nee-chan." naruto said calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Everyone, especially Sasuke, made a mental note of that fact. She wasn't from a big clan but no one in Konoha messed with Anko more than once, it wasn't safe unless you were Tsunade, the only person in Konoha scarier than Anko when either was in a bad mood.

Iruka sighed quietly, suddenly realizing what he'd be dealing with for the next six years. '_Anko did this to me intentionally, I know she did_!' Iruka thought and made a mental note to have a talk with her later, he knew she loved to do this kind of shit to him. '_I need new friends_.'

----Taijutsu Class----

Seeing them standing near each other he finally had his chance to talk to them, he slipped through the crowd, most didn't even notice him go by, he stopped behind and between them. "Hey Hinata, Tenten, remember me?" Naruto said quietly.

Hinata almost jumped at his voice, turned her head and looked at him, blushing. "H,hai, N,naruto-san.".

Tenten turned to him and smiled. "Hai, Naruto-san. Anko-sama is one of our best customers, Father had made many custom weapons for her.... he talks about her and you all the time. Does she really throw kunai at you during training or was she joking?"

Naruto smirked briefly. "She does.... my Nee-chan likes to keep me on my toes at all times. When you start waking up with a kunai at your throat you learn to be a light sleeper."

Hinata and Tenten were shocked, he was serious!

"So how are you doing?, I wanted to talk you both this morning but the bell rang before I could. Shit, looks like Mizuki is about to pair us off for spars.... meet me after academy at Ichiraku Ramen, my treat, it's time I got to know you better."

'_Naruto wants to treat ME to ramen.... EEK_!' Hinata thought, then nodded happily.

'_It wouldn't hurt to get to know one of our best customers.... and he is kinda cute_.' Tenten thought. "I'd love to, ramen is my favorite food."

"A girl after my own heart." Naruto said and gave Tenten a small smile.

Hinata saw that and started to panic inside, she just met him was already losing him to another girl. "I,I can cook ramen Naruto-san....m,maybe I c,could come over t,ton,night and fix it for you and Anko-sama for dinner?" Hinata forced herself to say, fighting back her urge to hide.

Naruto's face almost lit up. "You can cook Hinata?" Naruto asked, calm only on the outside. When she nodded he smiled. "That'd be great.... you mind if Tenten comes over, we can all talk after dinner, maybe you'd like to join me for a little training afterward."

Tenten was pouting inside because she couldn't boil water to save her life, and Hinata could cook, but when she heard Naruto ask if she could come she felt like dancing, but didn't. "I'd love to, if you don't mind Hinata-chan?" Tenten said, adding the chan because she didnt have any friends yet, and she didn't want to ruin any friendships before they even started..

Hinata smiled at being called 'chan', something no one had ever done, Tenten was the first girl to ever talk to her as a person, and Naruto was the first boy, not to mention her crush. "That's fine, I'd love to have you there.... Tenten-chan." Hinata said in her soft voice and smiled warmly at her new friend.

Tenten and Ino Yamanaka in eight!" Mizuki called out.

Tenten nodded and headed for area eight.

"You'll take her easy." Naruto said.

Tenten, though a year older than the others was the smallest student, but was filled with strength at having someone as skilled as Naruto believe in her was a feeling she liked. "Hai!" She said confidently.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha, area twelve." Mizuki yelled.

Naruto saw Hinata tense up and sniffed the air, Hinata was terrified. '_She can't fight him like this, she's probably as good as he is, she just doesn't believe in herself. I was hoping to fight him and teach him some humility.... but she'll have to_.' Naruto thought. He'd watched her during the day and could tell she was too kind-hearted to intentionally hurt anyone, even in a spar, but he also knew she had a lot of potential, her movements were very fluid when she thought no one was looking at her. "I believe in you Hinata-chan, I know you can beat him, even if you don't think you can. You don't have to hurt him to win, just wait, he's so arrogant he'll come right at you thinking you'rr weak. You block or avoid his attacks and I guarentee you he'll get so mad he'll get sloppy and when he does you'll own his ass. You want to impress me, do what I said and never doubt yourself. If you want to be my girlfriend someday, as I know you do, you'll have to be strong. Be like a snake, hard outside, gentle inside. Win or lose, if you can't do your best then don't waste my fucking time." Naruto whispered in her ear. He knew what he said was harsh, but she needed a hard kick in the ass to get her motivated, just as Anko had done to him.

Hinata couldn't believe what he'd just said to her, she'd heard the 'you're weak' speech countless times and was about to cry when something he'd said clicked in her head. Her short life flashed through her mind followed by the thought of losing the only other person she'd ever truely cared about outsde her immediate family terrified her six year old mind, she'd lost her mother only a year ago, she couldn't take that kind of pain again. '_NO, I'll NEVER LOSE ANYONE I CARE ABOUT AGAIN_!' Hinata screamed to herself in her mind, pushed aside her fear of hurting someone and being hurt, and felt a surge of strength she'd NEVER felt before, then her mother's final words to her came back. 'Be strong for me my little flower.'. She nodded to Naruto and headed for area twelve with the classic stone face her father and most Hyuuga had. She was going to show Naruto and everyone else what a true Hyuuga Princess could do. '_Let's see how Sasuke likes my water dance_.' Hinata thought as she entered area twelve, dropped into her Gentle Fist stance and activated her Byakuugan. '_This is for you mother_.'.

As Naruto headed for area sixteen, the last area, to face Sakura Haruno he'd noticed as everyone else had Hinata's sudden change. He didn't like being mean to such a sweet girl, but as a kunoichi the only thing being afraid got you on a mision was killed, he wouldn't let that happen if he could do anything about it. Even if she was mad at him now, he could live with it, he just hoped she'd forgive him later. He wasn't a bad person, but practical and realistic. The same thing had happened with him, it was one of the first hard lessons Anko had hammered into him. He was glad he didn't have any scars from her.

"Everyone ready.... begin!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto stood there casually, hands in his pockets looking at Hinata and Sasuke. He saw Sakura charging straight in, right fist drawn back. '_Pathetic_.' Naruto thought. As she threw her punch at his head he slipped inside her attack and buried his knee low and deep in her stomach .Sakura folded in half as all the air left her body then she collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach and dry heaving, he knew she was finished. He walked away to watch the fun. Hinata didn't attack, she simply waited a few moments for Sasuke to charge in, he threw a decent hook kick at Hinata's head, which she dodged easily by leaning back, he followed with a back sweep kick she jumped easily. She continued to duck, dodge twist and bend her body with a level of flexinility that impressed him and would even impress Anko. '_Kami she's flexible, she'd make a snake jealous! If she combined her natural speed, flexibility and Byakuugan with Anko-neechan's Hebi style.... she'd be devestating_!' Naruto thought and almost smiled. He watched Hinata dodge the increasingly more enraged Sasuke, as well as everyone else, everyone had stopped everything to watch Hinata apparently playing with 'the great Sasuke'. He knew she could see him, so he looked directly at Hinata, nodded and mouthed, 'now Hinata-chan' subtly. When he saw the subtle smile appear on her face he knew she'd seen it and got ready for everyone's reaction. He watched her duck a sloppy punch then strike his shoulders and thighs with her fingertips, each hit with a small blue flash of her chakra. Sasuke dropped to the ground on his back bonelessly.

Hinata put her hands together and bowed. "I'm very sorry Sasuke-san, I do not like hurting anyone, I only did what was required of me." Hinata said, genuinely sorry for what she'd done, released Sasuke and calmly walked to Naruto, as soon as everyone was behind her she gave him a HUGE but brief smile, turned and faced the absolutely stunned class, the other girls also that meek little Hinata had easily defeated their precious Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke just laid there, he was totally humiliated, he hadn't just lost to a girl.... but a HYUUGA!

"Get back to sparring." Mizuki commanded after he snapped out of his shock, he'd NEVER seen this coming, but glancing at the Demon next to her he figured his evil taint was on this, he had no doubts the Demon had done something evil.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A long Night, Pt 1

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 4: A long Night, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 1, 4:53 PM, Anko's House----

Naruto: age 6

Anko: age 17

"Please sit down Naruto-kun, if you keep bothering me it'll overcook." Hinata said with a big smile on her face as she stood on a chair and stirred the pot of boiling shrimp ramen, Kurenai had escorted her to the store to buy the ingredients earlier.

Naruto pouted slightly. "But it smells so good Hinata-chan.... okay, but hurry up, I'm starving." Naruto said, hopped off the edge of her chair he was standing on, walked to the table and sat between Tenten and Anko.

"I told ya brat.... I never could get you to wait patiently when your food is cooking." Anko said and started to laugh, joined a moment later by Kurenai seated next to her.

"Really? Naruto is one of the most patient people I ever met." Tenten said as she looked at Naruto.

"Oh he is usually.... but the only thing stronger than his head is his stomach. Even Chouza is impressed by how much the brat can eat...." Anko said and saw their faces go into 'thinking mode'. "Chouji's dad.... and the only guy in Konoha that can drink me under the table, I swear those Akimichi have two stomachs. It just isn't...."

"Anko-neechan you're doing it again." Naruto said and smirked. She was going off on one of her 'Akimichi' rants again, he was use to them, but didn't want to subject Hinata and Tenten to one.

Anko flinched when Kurenai kicked her shin under the table. "Sorry Tenten, long story. I'll tell you when you graduate and can party with the big girls."

Kurenai got up and went to help Hinata dish up and serve the ramen, letting her bring Naruto his in the special 'Ichiraku Ramen' bowl he'd gotten for his fifth birthday from Teuchi and Ayame.

Hinata and Tenten both had two bowls, Anko and Kurenai had four, Naruto had eight.... they ran out so he had to stop.

Naruto surprised Hinata with a hug, turning her face bright red. "That was awesome ramen Hinata-chan, only Teuchi's is better, but not by much!"

Once he released her Hinata was floating on a cloud. She knew Ichiraku's made the best Ramen in Fire Country, and to hear her Naruto-kun tell her that her ramen was second only to theirs, and not by much, then hug her.... made her heart beat so fast she thought it'd jump out of her chest.

Anko, Kurenai and Tenten were giggling like idiots at the scene, Anko and Kurenai especially thought it too cute for words. If Naruto let his guard down enough to hug her, and in front of Tenten, he had to really like and trust them to show them a glimpse of his true self. Not what he let most people see, and for him that was big. They trusted his instincts though and knew why he couldn't be fooled by anyone pretending to be good. Even Sarutobi couldn't figure out why the Fox was helping Naruto so much, they could tell it wasn't trying to corrupt him and the seal was intact, Jiraiya confirmed it, but beyond that they were stumped as to the Fox's motives. Until it announced itself to Naruto, they had to wait.

----6:08 PM, Anko's Livingroom----

There was a sudden, very loud knocking on Anko's front door. Anko stood from the couch angrily. "This better be a fucking emergency!" Anko said loudly as she stormed to her door, everyone knew her rules, if you pounded on her door like this person was, the village better be in danger, or you would be. She yanked it open ready to go 'full bitch' on whoever it was, and her anger instantly died, it was an ANBU, specifically one of Tsunade's personal guards. You only saw them if she wanted or needed you NOW. "What's wrong?" Anko asked very seriously.

Kurenai instantly tensed up. "Tenten, Hinata get ready to move, Naruto-kun get your trench coat."

"You're kidding?" Anko yelled in shock. "FUCK! We'll be there as soon as we can, tell Tsunade-sama help is on the way!" Anko ordered. The ANBU vanished a moment before Anko slammed the door. "Gear up for battle, we leave in two minutes! Most of the Uchiha Clan revolted, they're trying to take over Konoha. Two groups of about sixty are headed for their only two obstacles, Tsunade and Sarutobi. About a third of each group are Jounin, the rest are high level Chuunin, they all have the Sharingan."

"Baa-chan and Jiji...." Naruto said, actually stunned for a moment, then he felt it.... deep within him a rage began to well up in him on a level he'd never experienced, even Baa-chan and Anko's full rage combined was nothing compared to it.... and it had just started to build.

Anko and Kurenai suddenly froze a moment and looked at Naruto, glancing briefly at each other, they knew what was about to happen. "Naruto calm down, you can't help them if you lose your cool!" Anko said as strongly but calmly as she could. She let out a quick sigh when he seemed to regain control. "Kurenai take Tenten to her shop, I want you both to load up on weapons, as much as you can carry, then head for the Tower, you should meet another Jounin or ANBU on the way, do what they say. Tenten, stay out of direct combat, use your range. GO!" Anko said, then watched Kurenai and Tenten quickly grab a few things then Kurenai shushined them away. '_Besides, Iruka would rip me a new ass if I let one of his students get directly involved in a serious battle.... and Tsunade would take whatever was left of me and pound it into the ground._' Anko thought. "Hinata, there's something you need to know about this battle.... Tsunade and the old man aren't the only targets."

A snarl of cold rage appeared on Naruto's face as he quickly realized what Anko was about to say.

----6:11 PM, Street, 2 blocks from Anko's House----

Naruto ran down the empty street with a somewhat shaken Hinata toward the Hyuuga Compound, he couldn't believe Sasuke wanted to actually kill Hinata for beating him in a spar. Anko had beaten him bloody more times than he could remember just training him, and she was family! He glanced over at Hinata, she wasn't handling it as well.... but even with her mostly cold father she hadn't been through what he had, and there were only six people in Konoha that still scared him when they got mad. Tsunade, Anko, Sarutobi, Tsume and Ibiki.... well Guy scared him, but not the same way they did, Guy didn't make him think he'd die.... Guy made you WANT to die just to get away from one of his speeches. After turning the final corner to the street the Hyuuga Compound was on, a mere two blocks away, he suddenly stopped, putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder to stop her. "We aren't alone.... they found us." Naruto said seriously then scanned the area with his senses. '_At least there's no one nearby to see this fight, this isn't something civilians should see_.'

Hinata swallowed nervously, she'd only known him one day, but had quickly learned to trust what he said.

Naruto watched them walk out into the middle of the street, Sasuke and an older Uchiha girl a full head taller that looked eleven or twelve years old, she had an impressive figure for her age, but at best he could tell she was a final year student at the Academy, no real threat. He wondered why the third figure was hiding, or thought he was, Naruto knew he was there and wasn't more than a mid-level Chuunin at best.... also nothing he couldn't handle, but would give Hinata some problems if he got involved. "I know you're there, so just come on out!" Naruto yelled. A moment later the 15 or 16 year old Uchiha boy came out and stood behind the two younger Uchiha.

"Give us the little Hyuuga bitch and you can live long enough to watch me kill her.... I'm going to cut off her nipples Princess bitch and wear'em as earrings!" The Uchiha girl said angrily, her hatred for Hinata very clear and was too strong to be new, she'd hated Hinata before Academy.

Hinata paled and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

Naruto could usually keep his feeling hidden, but that bitch was quickly pissing him off. "You'll hurt Hinata-chan over my dead body."

Sasuke smiled. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Hinata, can you hold off the teme and bitch while I deal with the older jerk?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata called up her courage at being near Naruto, and nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I can for a few minutes, but she's a lot older than me and I've never sparred against two people. I'll do my best though." Hinata said as bravely as she could, but knew her nervousness was showing. She hadn't been kissed on the lips or even felt up yet, even if she survived this, if that girl did what she threatened.... she was finished as a woman even before she was one. She'd never heard such a horrible threat, which was one of the worst things you could do to another girl. The only thing worst would be taking away her ability to be a mother, to Hinata that was the greatest thing you could be as a woman, and her oldest dream. "Byakuugan! I'm ready Naruto-kun."

"Remember Hinata-chan, this isn't a spar, this s serious, they want to kill you.... so don't hold back. Do anything you have to, to win" Naruto said.

'Even, k,kill? But I c,could never...." Hinata stuttered out nervously.

Naruto turned to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly. " Shut up Hinata!" Naruto yelled in her face harshly, shocking her. "You're a Hyuuga, the oldest daughter of one of Konoha's founding Clans, one of the Elite of the Clans! I know you're afraid, but you're in the Academy now and that means you're a kunoichi.... They don't care if you are a princess, Sasuke will kill you, and that bitch with him will do much worse to you!" Naruto said firmly, then slapped Hinata across the face, hoping she'd forgive him later, but if he could make her mad he knew she had a chance. "Now stop being a weak little pussy, show those Uchiha traitors what an angry Hyuuga Bitch can do and make your friends proud of you and make your stuck up family respect you! If you want something from Life, you have to fight for it! If you don't, they'll. kill you!" Naruto said angrily, though he wasn't actually mad at her, he was doing what Anko did to him to make him strong, it was the hardest thing she'd ever do, but he'd seen her inner strength, she could do this. He saw her push down her feeling and put on her 'Hyuuga face' again, he just hoped she believed in herself enough. _'It works for Nee-chan_.' Naruto thought, grabbed her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips. '_Hmm, that was a lot different from kissing Nee-chan and Nai-chan.... it was nice_.' He thought. "I believe in you Hinata."

Hinata was stunned; Naruto had KISSED HER ON THE LIPS AND SAID HE BELIEVES IN HER!!!! She nodded, a huge smile on her face, and charged in.

Naruto followed her heading for the Older Uchiha, but keeping an eye on Hinata. He hoped he wouldn't have to step in and save her. He wasn't worried about Sasuke, she could take him easily, it was the older Uchiha bitch, she had five or six years experience and training on Hinata and obviously didn't have Hinata's aversion to hurting people, Anko had told him how the Uchiha were. He sprinted around Sasuke and the girl as he pulled two kunai from his coat, one in each hand..He thrust his left at the older boy's chest, which he dodged, Naruto's backhand slashed at his stomach with his right hit, but not as deep as he'd planned.

"You're better than I thought brat!" The Chuunin said as he pulled his kunai and blocked out much of the pain.

Naruto attacked again, starting a clash of kunai as they dueled.

Hinata was doing as well, with her Byakuugan active she could see all around her and dodged both Uchiha's attacks, she even managed to land several painful strikes to chakra points on both of their arms and bodies, using her full power. It took all her will power but she was suppressing her natural desire to not hurt anyone, what Naruto said, and the slap were racing through her mind over and over, and was doing her best to be strong for him and suppress her fear of being killed.... or worse. Then the Uchiha girl's foot smashed into her crotch, that was a tactic she'd never been prepared for, the pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt before and fell to her knees, a moment later Sasuke, on the girl's orders, slipped behind her and bend her arms up behind her back painfully as he pulled her to her feet.

'NO!' Naruto yelled in his mind, he wanted to go help her, but didn't. He could read her face like a picture, she wasn't going to kill Hinata yet, she wanted to hurt and humiliate her first, and though he hated it, it bought him time, and if he was right would push Hinata over that line she was afraid to cross where her real strength and self confidence waited. He activates his eyes, which the Uchiha couldn't see through his dark glasses, and felt, the rush of power throughout his body every time he used it. Now he could easily kill him, but just matched him, he had to wait and see what happened with Hinata, it was a really hard lesson, but he knew it would work.... he'd already laid the groundwork for her, she just had to find her inner strength he knew she had.

"NO, NOOOO!" Hinata screamed as she struggled against Sasuke's grip. The girl hit her hard in the stomach, she'd would've folded in half if Sasuke wasn't holding her arms, even Neji had never hit her that hard in sparring, and she knew he hated her for what happened to Hizashi-sama when she was three. She wanted to scream for Naruto to save her, but a voice in the back of her mind kept stopping her. Then she saw the Uchiha girl grab the zipper of her jacket and the cold smile on her face. "_NO, she's going to expose me_!' Hinata thought as some fear welled up within her.

"Now let's see what the little Hyuuga Princess is hiding under her jacket." She said, and when Hinata started to struggle, she put the edge of a kunai at Hinata's throat with her left. "You move again and I'll kill you.... spoiled little bitch!" She said coldly as Hinata froze up. The tears forming in Hinata's eyes brought a cruel smile to her face. When she pulled the zipper down and the jacket fell open her smile turned into a jealous rage. '_Fucking little Hyuuga slut already has tits as big as mine_!' She thought angrily, then her face changed to sadistic joy, this was going to make destroying the little bitch even more fun. "If she moves.... break her arms." She said coldly to Sasuke, who nodded. She grabbed the bottom of Hinata's dark blue shirt in her right then used her kunai to slice it open from bottom to collar right up the middle, exposing Hinata black sports bra that held her full breasts. "I'm going to worse than kill you. When I'm done with you, no man will ever touch you." She said coldly then placed the kunai on the top edge of her sports bra between her breasts. "Show time."

When the side of the cold steel touch the pale skin of her chest something snapped in Hinata's mind, and she was suddenly filled with an emotion she'd never felt before.... blinding psychotic rage..The thought that she was NEVER going to be a mother terrified her to the very core of her being, to never hear a child call her Kaa-san as she'd done her own beloved mother.... NO ONE was going to take that from her. At that moment, Hinata Hyuuga was reborn. She lashed out with a full power Jyuuken kick to the older girl's crotch, her toes hitting with a bright flash of blue chakra, and before the girl could even scream from the sudden destruction of her womanhood, Hinata lifted her legs and drove both feet into her full breasts putting all her chakra into it. The girl was knocked back several steps, clutching her chest through her black coat, which suddenly got darker as it soaked up her blood.

She grabbed her chest and what she felt horrified her. He breasts were gone.... they'd been burst by Hinata's kick.

Hinata slipped her arms free, spun around and just as she'd seen her father do, struck Sasuke between the eyes with a full power Juuken strike that destroyed his brain inside his head, she turned back to the girl and Sasuke fell to the ground dead. "Die Uchiha bitch." Hinata said coldly and lunged forward at blinding speed and struck her chest, her heart exploded and she fell backwards, already stone dead. Hinata stood there shaking as her rage subsided and her actions began to sink in. She fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

Naruto nearly decapitated the stunned Chuunin with his kunai, wiped his kunai clean on the dead boy's clothes and put them away to help Hinata.

----5 minutes later, Hyuuga Compound----

Naruto gave the still crying Hinata a final hug. "Take good care of her, she'll need the support of her friends and family to help her through this. It's okay Hinata-chan, you'll be okay, I promise." Naruto said to Hinata warmly, and smiled when she nodded and gave him a small smile. The two Cadet Branch Hyuuga women with Hinata nodded and took her into the Main House and put her under the protection of a dozen Elite Hyuuga Jounin. As soon as they closed the Main Gate behind him Naruto stopped. "Now to help...." Naruto said and suddenly went stiff. "**He's still alive.... I'll kill him for what he did to me**!" Naruto said in a demonic version of his voice. He took several deep sniffs of the air then vanished.

Inside the house Hinata was already adjusting, she still didn't like it, but what she'd done was self defense, they were going to cut her up, probably kill her, and as a kunoichi in-training and Hyuuga Princess it was her job to get strong and protect herself and her clan. Those Uchiha had betrayed Konoha, they'd be executed anyway, so she'd really done her job protecting Konoha. The emotional pain began to quickly fade away. Just then a Branch member brought in her baby sister, one year old Hanabi. Hinata smiled and called the woman over, she was going to help protect her baby sister. No one was going to hurt her or her family ever again.

---- A small woods near the Hokage Tower----

A tall man in black clothes and hooded cloak walked across the small clearing without making a sound, and suddenly stopped when he felt the chakra surge nearby, a cold smile on his face. "I knew you'd show up." He said.

Naruto appeared just inside the clearing facing the tall man, the Hokage Tower just thirty feet behind him. "**You will not kill the last Senju, I won't allow it**." Naruto said.

The man chuckled. "Am I hearing right, does Kyuubi No Kitsune, Greatest of the Tailed Beasts and Lord of Hell actually care for a mere mortal?"

'**I don't know how you've survived this long Madara, but you aren't immortal.... you will not live to see another day**." Kyuubi said, removed Naruto's glasses to show his red eyes with slitted pupils and slipped them into the case on his belt. His hair got wilder, his whisker marks thickened and darkened, his canines and nails lengthened into fangs and claws and his strength and speed increased to match Madara.

Madara laughed in amusement. "Do you think you can harm me.... did you forget my Sharingan allows me to control you, all your power is useless against me." Madara said then pulled back his hood and looked at Kyuubi with the final level of the Mangekyou Sharingan. "You will help me kill the old fool and the Senju bitch, then I may allow you to serve me as I bring order to the world." Madara said.

Kyuubi Naruto smiled. "**That won't work this time, as you will be dead soon I'll share this with you.... getting sealed inside this mortal boy was the best thing that ever happened to me. At first I cursed him and his father, but soon found something special buried within his mind.... unlimited potential and a strength of will equal to my own, perhaps even stronger. I know you were the true reason for what happened to me six years ago that cost thousands of people their lives and families, this boy in particular****....**" Kyuubi said. '_**I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do**_.' Kyuubi thought. "**For that.... YOU MUST DIE!!!**" Kyuubi roared in rage then was engulfed in massive red chakra flames that rose up fifty feet and hit the shield Kyuubi had placed around them before appearing in the clearing.

Madara looked up and saw the shield, and when he activated his special power that allowed him to not only control the Bijuu, but live this long and make himself intangible, thus unkillable.... nothing happened. "IMPOSSIBLE, you can't overcome my power!" Madara yelled.

"**Wrong. This boy's father was the greatest Seal Master to ever live, and he inherited that ability, I have used it within his mind to create the seal we are now within. It prevents anyone outside this chakra dome from feeling it, but it also negates your power. I've had a hundred years to think about the Sharingan and with the boy's help found a way to negate it and even permanently seal it away. I will share this information with him one day**." Kyuubi said with a big feral smile. "**I will fight you only using this boy's power.... now let's see how good you are without your Sharingan**." Kyuubi said coldly, reached under his coat, behind his back and withdrew a custom, Cobra themed Nagato with his right hand and vanished in a blur of speed. (Nagato: a short katana used by ninja for fighting in small areas that would hinder a normal katana)

For the first time in his life, Madara Uchicha, founder of the Uchiha Clan, co-founder of Konoha and considered himself both immortal and invincible because of his power.... was terrified. Without his Sharingan he had no chance against Kyuubi, he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

----6:10 PM, Outside The Hokage Tower----

Tsunade grabbed the two Uchiha by their heads and clapped her hands together with a thunderous *thoom* everyone heard, splattering their heads and spraying bits of blood, skull and brain all over her face, chest and already bloody grey shirt, her green robe in her office. "WHO ELSE WANTS A SHOT AT THE HEAD BITCH?" Tsunade roared in sadistic glee. She had decades of pent up rage from and about Konoha, and she was unleashing all of it on the traitorous Uchiha. She was used to threats, she'd heard them since she was a teenager and had killed everyone that had come at her, with the exception of the battle that earned her the title of Sannin with her two former teammates. She would of let the Jounin and ANBU handle it and do the whole 'safe Hokage' thing, but when she was told they were after the only living man she truly respected, her former Sensei Sarutobi who had been enjoying a very peaceful, relaxing retirement just being a grandfather and surrogate grandfather to her Godson Naruto.... they crossed a line with her no sane person would. Except for Shizune they were essentially her family.... and not even Kami was going to take her family away from her, she ABSOLUTELY REFUSED to go through that pain again. She'd fight the Shinigami himself before she'd let someone take her family from her again.

She suddenly spun around on her left foot, dodging a kunai thrust at her head from behind and grabbed the neck of Uchiha woman in a near bone crushing grip with her left hand, but before she could follow up a Kunai buried itself in the side of the woman's head to the hilt. Her head snapped to the side and blinding speed and she smiled..

"Save some for me Tsunade-sama!" Anko yelled as a dozen green snakes swarmed five nearby Uchiha and filled them with venom so toxic they'd be stone cold dead in five seconds..

"Hell no, I'm having too much fun!" Tsunade exclaimed, then quickly wiped most of the blood and other bits off her face with her hand.

Anko smiled sadistically. "And people say I'm the craziest, most sadistic bitch in Konoha.... I bow to your greatness Hokage-sama." Anko said, and gave a fast, but full bow.

'_Well fuck me sideways, that's something I thought I'd never see_.' Tsunade thought. "Have they gotten to the old man?"

"No, Tsunade-sama. I sent Guy and Kakashi to reinforce the ANBU, they were headed here but I told them I'd be enough backup for you.... I love the old man too, but he's not as young as he used to be and he won't used his best jutsu because they'd destroy too much of Konoha, and you know how he feels about this place." Anko said seriously, then bit her thumb, flashed through the hand signs and slapped the ground, a three-headed fifty foot snake appeared. "Kill the Uchiha!" Anko yelled.

The massive snake began striking down with its three, twelve foot long heads faster than lightning, swallowing Uchiha whole and head first, the super corrosive acid in its mouths dissolving them in seconds, they died before they knew what happened.

"Sorry about that.... now I have to catch up, how many have you killed so far?" Anko asked as a kunai appeared in each hand.

----Across Konoha, Outside the almost empty Sarutobi Estate----

Kakashi and Guy were defending the Main Gate to the Sarutobi Estate, it's only inhabitants were the Third Hokage and his grandson Konohameru, who was inside the house under the personal guard of his grandfather and his personal Summon the Monkey King. ANBU, lead by Ebisu, surrounded the house in the middle of the three acre lot.

"We will not let them get past us my eternal rival!" Guy exclaimed as he snapped an Uchiha's neck and incredible speed.

"Guy, I'm using too much chakra fighting them with my sharingan, we have to end this now...." Kakashi said, and hated what he was about to say almost as much as what he'd have to face afterwards. "I need your help.... open six Chakra Gates!"

Guy actually froze a moment in shock, then a HUGE smile appeared on his face. He knew how much that hurt Kakashi to do. He'd normally give Kakashi a speech, but he'd save it for later. He may act like an idiot, but that was just his personality, he could be serious if he needed to. "Always a pleasure to save my eternal rival!" Guy exclaimed, he couldn't resist rubbing it in just a little bit. "Watch my back, I'll need a minute." Guy said in a rare serious voice.

Kakashi nodded, quickly cut his thumb on his kunai and summoned his entire pack of nin dogs. "The Uchiha are revolting, guard Guy while he opens the Chakra Gates!" He commanded.

They immediately formed a double circle around Guy.

Guy took his stance, quickly focused his mind and began opening the Chakra Gates every five seconds. "One.... two.... three.... four.... FIVE.... SIX!" Guy nearly roared, his chakra at an incredible level, his skin dark red, his muscles swollen and pulsing with power. "FEEL THE POWER OF THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" Guy ROARED with power and began blurring around the street faster than most of the Jounin Uchiha with the sharingan could follow, and the few that could weren't fast enough to dodge his attacks. He was cutting them down like a Scythe through wheat, a bloody trail of limbs and heads in his wake..

'_He's a huge pain in my ass.... but I'm glad he's on my side. If he went all out I doubt even I could stop him. When he recovers from this I'm never going to hear the end of it_.' Kakashi thought as he took a moment to catch his breath, all the Uchiha were turning their attention to Guy. He looked around and calculated how much longer Guy could maintain that, how many were left, how much chakra he had left, and if he'd be needed at the Tower if they finished first.... he didn't like what he came up with. "I hate using these things, but I can't risk losing any more friends." Kakashi said, pulled a soldier pill from his belt pouch and put it in his mouth without removing his mask, he wasn't telling how he did it. A few moments later, filled with energy, he grabbed his right wrist. "Those who don't follow orders are trash, those that abandon their friends are less than trash." Kakashi said emotionlessly as he focused his chakra.

Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan, turned as fast as he could when he heard it, but he couldn't react fast enough to save himself as he heard the last word of his life.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi said as he drove his hand completely through Fugaku's chest and obliterated his heart.

----6:28 PM, Outside The Hokage Tower----

Tenten stood on the roof of the three story building across the street from the Tower, 2 empty scrolls on the roof near her feet with a pile of kunai. She grabbed another double handful and with a practiced hand laid them out along the ledge of the roof except for the 1 in each hand. She was thrilled beyond words to actually get to watch her secret idol Tsunade in action.... to say she was impressed was a monster understatement. Watching carefully, she took aim and threw a kunai at Chuunin coming up behind Tsunade, it hit the junction between his neck and body, severing the artery. She hadn't expected to do it until she was twelve or thirteen. but she'd just killed her sixteenth person and it didn't bother her at all. This wasn't cold-blooded murder, they'd betrayed Konoha were going to kill not only the former Hokage but the Fith Hokage, her idol Tsunade.... they'd given up their rights as citizens and people as far as she was concerned. She wasn't from a big Clan like the Uchiha, all she had was her parents, her few friends and Konoha, she loved them with her heart and soul, just the thought of betraying any of them made her sick to her stomach. Maybe it was growing up the daughter of Shinobi weapon merchants, but she was loyal to the point of being a fanatic, even at seven years old loyalty was a concept already deeply engrained in her mind and heart.

On the street below Tsunade twisted to look behind her and saw the Uchiha with the kunai buried in the base of his neck and smiled. '_Tenten.... that makes sixteen I believe, I hope she's okay, having to kill at her age can scar you for life, but I'm glad she's there helping us.... I need to talk to Anko after this is over though, she shouldn't of brought an Academy student to a battle, but I can see her logic in bringing Tenten, even at seven her aim is near perfect, and throwing down on her enemies doesn't require much strength_.' She thought as she remembered meeting Tenten and Hinata earlier that afternoon when Naruto brought his two new friends to meet her at her office after Academy. As she turned back to help with the last couple Uchiha, all Jounin, she saw the last female Uchiha just dodge a kunai from Tenten, draw and open a windmill Shuriken then throw it up at Tenten, all with incredible speed. Her head whipped up in absolute horror because she knew there was no way in Hell she could dodge an attack from an experienced Jounin. When she heard Tenten's scream and saw the spray of blood and her fall.... something snapped in her mind. Tsunade's rage erupted like a thousand volcanoes, her chakra instantly tripled. Never in her life has be felt such absolute rage.

EVERYONE in Konoha instantly froze in total fear, they hadn't felt rage this powerful since the Kyuubi attack six years ago, everyone turned to Tsunade, The Jounin and ANBU had never seen or felt such power or killer intent, it was almost literally suffocating. Then they saw that Tsunade was staring at one person with such rage they literally expected to see the woman burst into flames, even the remaining Uchiha began to back away from the target of Tsunade's rage.

Tears started to pour from Tsunade eyes then she screamed with such intensity the ground shook, windows shattered and everyone within a hundred yards fell to their knees in terror.... no one more terrified than the Uchiha woman Tsunade was staring at.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: A long Night, Pt 2

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 4: A long Night, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 1, 6:30 PM, Outside The Hokage Tower----

Naruto: age 6

Anko: age 17

Only her years of training and experience allowed her to focus through the unbelievable amount of ki Tsunade was generating. She forced herself to her feet then ran to and straight up the side of the building, reaching the top she stopped on the ledge, looked down at Tenten horrified, leapt to her side and checked her vitals on her neck. "SHE'S ALIVE!" Kurenai screamed in joy. Hoping Tsunade wouldn't react blindly and kill her without seeing who it was, she focused and shushined down to the street next to Tsunade. "Tenten's alive Tsunade-sama but not for much longer if you don't help her immediately!" Kurenai yelled calmly, if you can image that.

Tsunade was suddenly facing Kurenai, as if time had skipped a moment. Her face softened a little. "She's alive?" Tsunade asked powerfully, a hint of hope in her voice. When Kurenai nodded, she turned to the remaining Leaf Shinobi. "DROP THAT UCHIHA CUNT IN THE HOLE UNTIL I CAN INTEROGATE HER, KILL THE REST AND HOUSE ARREST ALL UCHIHA IN THE COMPOUND RIGHT NOW! UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE KONOHA IS UNDER AN S-RANK LOCKDOWN, PUNISHABLE BY IMMEDIATE EXECUTION, NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!!" Tsunade commanded in her most powerful voice, turned to the building and with a blast of chakra from her feet that shattered the ground, leapt to the roof where Tenten was.

Kurenai locked eyes with the Uchiha woman, flashed through a long series of hand signs at blinding speed and used a powerful Genjutsu on the women that essentially disconnected her mind from her body, she could see, hear and feel, but couldn't move otherwise, it would only last a few minutes but that'd be long enough. She ran to the limp Uchiha woman, scooped her up and ran for ANBU Headquarters at full speed. She'd never seen it, but 'the hole' was the absolute worst cell in ANBU HQ, it was hundreds of feet underground, accessible only by a high security elevator, opening into a hallway 10 feet long to a room at the end, which was 6 feet by 6 feet with multi-layered chakra suppression seals on all the walls, floor, ceiling and the door, all of which were made of a very rare metal harder than diamond, with only a bucket in the corner. Once locked inside, there was no escape. Tsunade herself couldn't break out.

On the roof of the building Tsunade was kneeling by Tenten, her hands glowed bright green with her most powerful healing jutsu. As much as she'd like to, she couldn't reattach Tenten's right arm, although it had severed her arm 2 inches from the shoulder, but it had been chakra enhanced and the residual effect prevented Tsunade from even attempting it without knowing exactly which jutsu was used, without that knowledge she couldn't break it. It also should of been impossible for a medic to stop the wound from bleedng, but she was no normal medic, and that she could overpower. Within a minute she had the wound closed, but Tenten had lost a lot of blood, and for someone her age and with her small size it was even worse. Tsunade picked her up bridal style and leapt off the roof to the street. The ground shattered when she hit, but before the crowd could even react to it she took off at a speed only someone of her level could achieve, Tenten's weight didn't even register. She went straight for the Hospital and anything short of a building in front of her.... she crashed through like a 10 ton rampaging bull.... including the front doors of the Hospital. She stopped in front of the front desk. "ICU, three units of blood matched and ready, ASAP, have the trauma team ready in case she goes into shock!" Tsunade commanded powerfully.

The stunned nurse, who'd just stood after the powerful ki that she'd been hit with a minute ago, just stood there.

Another nurse ran up. "Hokage-sama, ICU is full and...."

That was her last words as Tsunade instantly turned and kicked her down the 200 yard hallway, through 2 sets of double doors and the outside wall. "MOVE NOW OR I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" Tsunade ROARED with her full power she'd used a few minutes ago, shaking the hospital.

Withing 10 seconds the hallway was literally filled with doctors and nurses scrambling to follow Tsunade's orders, the look on her face told them this was no idle threat, she was in full bitch mode.... and the fact she was almost covered head-to-toe in blood didn't help any. She looked like she'd just fought her way out of Hell.

The moment Tenten was on her way, Tsunade grabbed the head Nurse who happened to pass her at that moment by the closet part.... her breasts. "If that girl dies.... you're the first person I'll look for.... do you understand me you fucking cunt?" Tsunade said in her coldest voice. When the woman nodded immediately she released her, turned and headed for the front entrance where the doors used to be.

The Head Nurse glanced down the hall, saw someone being wheeled to ICU, made the connection and ran for the girl Tsunade had to mean, pushing aside anyone in her way, she was going to take personal charge of this girl's case, her other patients would get reassigned. If Tsunade was mad enough to threaten her life.... despite the fact Tsunade had handpicked her for that job, she wasn't taking any chances, she'd authorize anything she had to to get that girl the best care, fuck the budget, her very life, or at the very least her future as a functional sexual woman. was now at stake.

----6:35 PM, Woods near The Hokage Tower----

Under normal circumstances, even without using his Sharingan Madara could of beaten the blonde jinchuuriki not using Kyuubi's power, but he was still too shaken from having it forcibly taken from him. He saw the boy moving toward him very fast for his age, and brought his hands up for a jutsu.... then screamed in shock and agony when the boy was suddenly in front of him having just removed all his fingers in a single swipe of the blade, except for his thumbs.

"Trying to use a jutsu against a little kid.... shame on you." Kyuubi said in Naruto's voice, unable to resist the temptation of mocking him. "If my Nee-chan was here she would of cut your balls off, so consider yourself lucky." Kyuubi mocked, then vanished in a burst of speed.

Madara couldn't believe it, he knew the most powerful jutsus in existence.... and a BOY had just rendered them all useless....worse, a jinchuuriki, a being he should of had kneeling at his feet. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Madara screamed as his knees exploded in agony, which got far worse when he dropped on them, unable to stand any longer. Despite the pain he looked down and saw the backs of his knees had been slashed halfway through.

"Now it's a fair fight.... who am I fooling, like you, I was trained to win.... as a shinobi there's no such thing as a fair fight to someone like you.... this is for trying to kill my Baa-chan." Naruto said, gave the Uchiha Clan Founder a full power chakra kick that obliterated his testicles, and before the pain could even fully register in the man's brain.... a swing of the blade removed his head from his shoulders.

Kyuubi looked down at the now headless corpse, smiled, wiped his blade clean, sheathed it and cancelled the special Seal. Kyuubi knew there was no way to hide what had happened from Naruto, he flashed through a long series of hand signs and blew a pure red fireball onto the corpse, it would totally destroy the remains then burn out in seconds, nothing else would be destroyed but the grass in that spot. "**Please forgive me Naruto, I wish I could have waited longer**." Kyuubi said normally, with a quick hand sign sent a chakra flare straight up into the air where everyone would see it, laid down in the grass and withdrew back into Naruto's mind, Naruto would be asleep until morning from exhaustion.

A minute later a tree at the edge of the clearing was broken in half then Tsunade jumped the stump. she froze at what she saw, terror suddenly gripped her heart, Naruto was on the ground unconscious and splattered in blood she prayed wasn't his, and next to him something was being incinerated in a red bonfire she knew only Kyuubu could of done. She bolted to his side terrified her Godson might be dead or dying, she was finishing the hand signs for her most powerful diagnostic jutsu as her knees hit the ground. "Oh please Kami don't do this to me, let him live and I swear I'll stop fucking up my life!" A moment later a HUGE smile appeared on her face. "HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed in joy, scooped him up and ran back for the Hospital, she'd need him in the morning to help with Tenten, she'd need all the support she could get in the upcoming weeks. And she needed to talk to him, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach Kyuubi had a lot to do with what happened and some serious explaining was coming.... and as his Godmother she was afraid of what he might say or do when he was told the whole truth, as strong as she knew he was, this was on a whole different level than what even Anko had prepared him to handle. '_I better have all the people he cares about there in the morning, I'll need the support_.' Tsunade thought. She couldn't just tell his part of it, he was too damn smart and would figure the rest out, it was all or nothing,. and nothing simply wasn't an option now. Emotionally, it was time to put her tits on the chopping block and pray Naruto didn't chop'em off. Plus.... she had to tell him what had happened to Tenten. As she ran back to the hospital, Naruto in her arms, that send a another icy chill down her spine, the only consolation on that was the fact Tenten was still alive..

----Hospital, 23 minutes later----

Anko arrived at the front desk and with her right grabbed the receptionist by her full left breast with her most painful grip, and a snarl on her still bloody face. "Where's my Naruto-niisan?" Anko asked with lightly restrained anger.

The nurse wanted to scream at the agony in her chest, but knew better than to provoke Anko in any way. She didn't even have to check the papers, she knew from when Tsunade brought him in. "Room two-ten Anko-san, he's not hurt just exhausted, he'll be released in the morning."

Anko nodded, then twisted the woman's breast a quarter turn to the right, which nearly made her scream. "Tenten, seven year old brunette, Tsunade bro...."

"ICU Room three oh four." The nurse interrupted, she knew instantly who Anko was asking about when she mentioned Tsunade.

Anko smiled, the only woman in Konoha that could instill more fear in someone was Tsunade, she was there when Tsunade blew her top. She released the woman's breast. "Since the floor isn't soaked with blood and limbs.... and the front doors are missing, I don't need to say anything.... I'm going to see them, so get back to work." Anko said, turned and headed down the hall, she knew it wasn't visiting hours but she didn't care and from the high tension in the air she doubted anyone would even try to stop her.... not that they could. She finally got to Tenten's room, she didn't even need to follow room numbers, there were two ANBU standing guard. Standard procedure in a case like this, not that they were needed, the whole damn hospital was on high alert already because of Tsunade's threat, she just wished she could of been here. She nodded to them and walked into the room without even asking, the ANBU knew who she was. Tenten was hooked up to several machines, including one giving her a blood transfusion. She'd seen people lose limbs many time, it was a serious injury and you could bleed out fast, and with her small size that wasn't very long. She nervously started towards the bed, caught her reflection in a monitor and immediately turned and went into the bathroom, where she quickly washed up and cleaned the blood off her trench coat, luckily it was waterproof. Once dried off she went to the side of Tenten's bed. "Don't you dare die Tenten-chan.... my niichan would hate me forever if I let one of his first friends die on the same day he made them." Anko said softly, holding back her tears. Tenten was a little spitfire, and she'd seen her take out sixteen Uchicha from the roof, three of them were Jounin. Even at her age Anko knew the girl was a born Kunoichi, it was all she wanted to be, that had been clear from everything they'd talked about. She wasn't some fangirl or bimbo, Tenten was a natural. '_I swear, I'm going to make you the best fucking kunoichi in Konoha.... and with luck, get you and Naruto together when you're older, the ultimate couple and assassins._' Anko thought.

"AHH, Oh Kami it hurts...."

Anko spun around at the familiar female voice, then ran out of the room and down the hall, she stopped as soon as she turned the corner, she hoped she was seeing things.. "Ayame-chan!" Anko yelled and a moment later was next to the eleven year old daughter of her Nii-san's favorite ramen stand owner. "What happened?" Anko asked worriedly, Ayame and her father were practically family.

Ayame's entire right arm had first and second degree burns, her left hand and forearm had first degree burns, but the worst was her chest, her shirt and apron were practically fused her upper body, which had second and third degree burns, and it was half exposed, her right breast was charred black. She'd used her arms to protect her face from the fire. "Fireball.... ju, jutsu.... Uchih...." Ayame said then passed out.

Teuchi only had minor burns, his face was twisted in concern for his only living relative, his daughter Ayame. "Anko.... it was an Uchiha woman, they were attacking anyone in their way.... I think they were headed for the Hokage Tower. They seemed to be destroying only certain businesses, I don't understand why she attacked my stand.... I don't know if it means anything, but she said something before she blew that fireball at us.... I think it was something like you'll never help him again traitors. I don't understand.... we're loyal citizens of Konoha, we'd never betray it."

Anko bit her right thumb, pushed up her left sleeve and smeared the blood on her snake tattoo. A moment later a twenty foot black snake appeared, rose up to 6 feet and bowed to Anko. "Find Tsunade-sama and tell her Ayame has severe burns and we need her now, GO!"

The snake nodded, flicked its tongue rapidly it all directions, then raced down the hall and was soon out of sight,

"Sir please wait here, we need to get her to the burn ward immediately, well do everything we can for her." The nurse said as the two with her put Ayame on a gurney.

Anko grabbed the nurse that just spoke by the throat with her left, as she instantly pulled a kunai with her right. "You'll do better than that bitch.... this girl is very important to me...." Anko said coldly, then her face went stone cold. "She's even closer to my little brother.... you know who that is don't you bitch?" Anko said in a dead voice.

She nodded, she was on duty six years ago and knew who and what Naruto was, and though he scared her because of what he contained, she knew the difference between them and didn't hate him like some did, though she didn't like him either, she did her job and kept her opinions to herself. Like everyone else, she was keenly aware of his relationship to the two scariest women in Konoha, as well as the other Sannin Jiraiya, to have two Sannin angry at you was certain death at the very least. She nodded nervously. "Hai, Anko-sama." She managed to say.

"When she leaves this place, if he's not happy...." Anko said coldly, then firmly pushed the edge of her kunai between the woman's legs. "I won't be happy." Anko said as she hit the woman with enough ki to give her nightmares for a couple days.

The Nurse, and the two with her, paled and nodded. When Anko released her all three rushed Ayame down the hall.

Teuchi looked at Anko almost in shock, he'd never seen Anko in action before. "Th, thank you for your concern Anko-san.... but was that necessary?"

Anko pushed down her emotions, and smirked at her friend. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I can get a little emotional, but I don't like seeing one of my few close friends hurt.... or friends of my Naruto-niisan. You and Ayame-chan are very important to us."

At that moment Tsunade came barreling through the double doors down the hall and raced past them toward the burn ward.

Shizune followed a few moments later and stopped next to them. "We've been really busy tonight, *pant* Anko, get Kurenai, she's a field medic, we can use all the help we can get. There aren't a lot of injuries, but what we have are serious, Kakashi too, if he doesn't know any healing jutsu he can copy some with his Sharingan and help out.... if he's strong enough." Shizune said, then took off down the hall after Tsunade.

"I'll see you later Teuchi, and I'm very sorry Ayame-chan got hurt, but she'll be okay. Don't worry about your ramen stand, you know how the brat is, he'll move Heaven and Earth to get you back in business." Anko said with a big cheesy smirk.

Teuchi had to laugh at that. "Thank you Anko-san."

"From now call me Anko-chan, what happened was because of us. Those fucking Uchiha hurt you because they know you're our friends, I could never make up for what happened, but from now you and Ayame are family, if you ever want anything from me as a kunoichi.... or as a woman,.... just ask." Anko said seriously, gave him a seductive wink, made a hand sign and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Tsuchi stood there, stunned and red-faced at what he just heard. He knew Anko really well and had heard how she was before she got serious with Kurenai, as well as how unpredictable she could be.... but that caught him totally off guard. '_I can't deal with this right now, I have to focus on my precious lil girl for now, I'll talk to her later_.' Teuchi thought. Anko was never more than a good friend in his mind, but when she made the offer, part of him couldn't help but think of her great body and full breasts.... at least for a moment.

----10 minutes Later, Ayame's Room----

Tsunade held her hands, both glowing bright green, over Ayame's burned, bare chest, her full attention focused on reversing the worse parts before the damage was permanent. Cuts, organ damage, shattered bones, even missing limbs she could fix and not leave even the smallest scar.... but for any med nin, burns were the worst, particularly second and third degree like Ayame had, there was a time limit and if you didn't heal it in time it would leave scars and possibly even nerve damage on third degree and higher burns. She'd learned a few tricks to increase that time a little, but there was only so much even she could do. She wasn't paying any attention to Shizune working on the other burns.

Shizune glanced up at her Sensei and friend and saw the concern on her face, she knew exactly what Tsunade was thinking and hoped they'd gotten to Ayame in time. She'd normally heal an injury completely before moving to another, but for burn protocols it was different, treat the worst damage first, just get them to a point their body can handle it naturally, salve and wrap the area then move to the next burn. The idea was to prevent nerve damage and loss of dexterity in shinobi, though mainly for field use, while a good idea, how do you explain that to a burned woman or kid who'll have to live with the scars the rest of their life? A shinobi can handle it, that was part of the job, like kunai. She already knew Ayame would have some scarring on her chest and right arm, she was glad the girl was smart and cool headed enough to protect her face with her arms.... even if mostly for vanity, a civilian woman could cover her body with clothes, but not her face like a kunoichi could. '_She has great instincts, she would've made an excellent kunoichi_.' Shizune thought as she finished healing the worst of the burns on her arm, took the bandages from the nurse and started wrapping her hand and arm.

----About 30 minutes ago, Naruto's mindscape----

Naruto walked down what looked like a sewer. The walls were concrete and pipes ran the length of the hall and went in and out of the walls. There were 4 kinds of pipes, black were the biggest at about a foot thick, then red pipes about 8 inches, then blue pipes about 6 inches.... and running between, around and through the blue and red pipes were 3 inch purple pipes. '_Who ever built this place was a lousy plumber, but at least its dry, if kinda dark... where the hell am I anyway? The last thing I remember was...._' Naruto said as he walked, then stopped when he heard a very deep laughter echo through the hall like thunder. '_**Follow my voice Naruto and I'll explain everything to you**_.' The deep, and very powerful voice said to him. Naruto steeled himself and did as told, he wasn't afraid.... well maybe a little, who ever this was they were much stronger than even Baa-chan.

-

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A New Day Dawns

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 6: A New Day Dawns

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 1, 8:53 PM, Hospital----

An exhausted Tsunade walked out into the hallway with an almost as tired Shizune amd the nearly exhausted Kakashi. "Thanks for the help Kakashi, now get your ass home and get some sleep, I'll need you at my office at eight tomorrow morning.... and I swear to Kami if you're late I'll rip your balls off." Tsunade said in a very tired, but serious voice, her emotions still very high..

Kakashi fliched slightly, he could barely stand. "I'll be there.... you know I'd never let Naruto down on something this serious." Kakashi said as tired and serious as Tsunade had, but he knew she was still wound up from everything that had happened.

Tsunade sighed. "Sorry.... my brain feels like mush.... I haven't been this tired since the war.... fucking Uchiha." Tsunade said and tiredly waved over a nurse. "I've stabilized everyone. Guy is to remain in bed for three days.... and he's not allowed to do anything strenuous, that means no training of any kind. You can strap his ass down if needed. Naruto will be waking up about seven tomorow morning, check him over to be sure his chakra levels are back to normal then release him, he's to report directly to my office immediately. Any questions?"

"No, Tsunade-sama." The nurse said.

"Good, I'll deal with the paperwork tomorrow. Dissmissed." Tsunade said, watched the nurse nod, turn and leave, then headed for the exit with Shizune and Kakashi.

----Sept 2, 6:30 AM, Hokage Mansion----

Shizune smirked and shook her head in amusement. She closed the bedroom door behind her. Tsunade's clothes were on the floor where she'd left them last night, and she was sprawled on top the blankets, face down in the same position she was when she flopped on it last night.... totally nude. She walked to the right side of the bed and slapped Tsunade's bare ass, the smack echoed around the room.

Tsunade flipped over onto her back and sat up fast, fists up and a snarl on her face. "WHO SLAPPED MY.... damnit Shizune can't you wake me like a normal person?" Tsunade said only slighted annoyed, relaxed and flopped back on the bed, her huge breasts flopped up and slapped her face. "Damnit....did it again." Tsunade said ezasperated, pushed them off her face and glared at the red-faced Shizune. "Not one giggle you sadistic little bitch.... not one, fucking, giggle." Tsunade said, glanced at the clock and sighed. "Go fix me a double.... some green tea while I shower.".

Shizune's jaw dropped. "Tea? Is something wrong Tsunade?"

Tsunade sat up turned and put her feet on the floor. She looked up at Shizune with a very humble, serene ezpression. "I had an epiffany yesterday when I thought Naruto-kun was dead.... I promised Kami I'd stop fucking up my life. So I'm finally ready to listen to you Zune-chan.... help an old bitch clean up her life?" Tsunade said sincerely.

Tears formed in Shizune's eyes as a huge smile appeared on her face, she leaned down and hugged Tsunade intensely. "Hai, Tsunade-chan!"

----7:59 AM, Tsunade's Office----

Shizune standing to her left, Tsunade looked around her office. With 1 exception all the Clan Heads were present, as were all her top Jounin, with the exception of Might Guy who was in the hospital for mild chakra exhaustion from opening 6 of the Gates. Even Kakashi was already there as he said, which made her smile subtly. She heard Jiraiya appear in the window behind her, then saw him walk by and stand to her left of the 2 people seated directly in front of her desk in the only chairs. In the right chair was Anko, and in the left.... her Godson Naruto in the same, though now clean, clothes he'd had on yesterday. The Hospital had washed them. When the clock hit eight sharp she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, then looked at Naruto like a concerned Godmother, not his Hokage. Inside, she was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. "Naruto-kun, I called this meeting because of what happened yesterday." Tsunade said calmly. "It's time I told you the truth about your past.... before I do.... did anything unusual happen yesterday or last night?" Tsunade asked, unable to fully hide her nervousness.

Naruto stood calmly, leapt up onto Tsunade's clear desk in a crouch and gave her a stinging backhand slap across the face.

Everyone was stunned, but didn't move.

Tsunade flinched at his slap, but didn't react otherwise. '_I've lost him_.' She thought sadly, her heart starting to break..

"That was for not telling me Kyuubi was sealed in me!" Naruto said angrily, then put his hands on her cheeks tilted her face up and kissed her on the lips. "That was for everything you've done to protect me despite how much it hurt you to lie to me.... and for that I forgive you Baa-chan." Naruto said calmly at first, getting happier as he spoke, then jumped to the floor and sat back in his chair.

Tsunade gently rubbed her cheek, a big smile on her face. "Because of the special occation I'll forget that you slapped your Hokage since she's also your Godmother.... but do that again and I'll blister your ass.... got it?" Tsunade asked seriously, then smiled again when he nodded. "So I assume Kyuubi talked to you last night.... what did he tell you and whos body did that the fire destroy?" Tsunade asked, her face again serious.

"Hai, Kyuubi did contact me yesterday afternoon after the battle, I spent most of the night talking to her about everything, and have accepted it. I was angry for a while but...." Naruto said calmly.

The room suddenly went silent, for a brief moment, until Tsunade stood. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Tsunade interrupted forcefully. "Did you say her?" Tsunade asked, stunned.

"Hai, Baa-chan.... Kyuubi is female, and not as bad as everyone thinks. The rampage she went on six years ago wasn't her fualt, she was forced to do it by Madara Uchiha." Naruto said calmly.

The tension level in the room suddeny spiked at the mention of his name.

"Impossible! Madara Uchiha couldn't be alive!" Hiashi exclaimed, for once unable to hide his emotions.

He wasn't alone though, the other Clan Heads, and especially Tsunade were shocked by the news.

"Are you sure Naruto, Kyuubi is positive it was Madara Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, both angry and worried, she thought her Grandfather had killed him in their epic battle.

"Hai, and he is dead now, that's who Kyuubi-chan fought in the clearing yesterday when she took over my body." Naruto said.

"He was in the.... wait a second, how's that possible? If Madara could control the Bijuu as the files suggest, how did.... she, beat him?" Tsunade asked.

"Can I have some paper and a pen?" Naruto asked, then waited a moment while Tsunade took both from her desk and put them in front of him. He stood, went to the edge of the desk picked up the pen and began drawing on the paper.

Jiraiya glanced at the paper curiously, then his eyebrws shot up, he moved next to the desk and watched intently, his full attention on what Naruto was drawing. When Naruto finished a few minutes later and immediately picked it up and studied it intently for a moment.

Everyone watched Jiraiya, curious as hell, only a few people in front saw part of what Naruto had drawn.

"What is it Juraiya, spill it." Tsunade commanded calmly as she sat in her chair..

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, the look on his face told everyone he was seriously impressed. "Kyuubi?" He asked, then saw Naruto nod. "I didn't think it was possible Tsunade-hime.... but this is the most incredible work I've ever seen.... this seal supressed the Sharingan completely."

The room went silent.

"I have a favor to ask.... Kyuubi-chan would like to talk to everyone about the seal and what happened yesterday. You have my promise she won't hurt anyone, she only wants to talk and explain. She knows you all have questions only she can answer." Naruto said seriously.

"Are you sure its safe Naruto?" Anko asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hai, Anko-neechan, I trust her." Naruto said.

"That's good enough for me Tsunade-sama. If he says Kyuubi won't do anything I believe him." Anko said seriously.

Tsunade glanced around the room for everyone's opinion, then nodded. "I'll give her a chance, but I want it understod that she does nothing even remotely threatening, if I even suspect a trick, she'll be sealed away so deep in your mind she'll wish she was dead. She'll be shown the proper respect as long as she does the same, I'm in charge and she will do what I say." Tsunade said sternly, her face hard...

Naruto was silent a moment. "Hai, Kyuubi understands and accepts your terms. May I let her out? She can be summoned if I allow it, and can even appear in human form, like a one time summon contract. I don't know much about Summon Contracts, only the basics Anko taught me."

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, when he gave her a subtle nod she sighed. "Deal, Summon her." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded, moved away from the small crowd to the far side of the room and closed his eyes, not that they could tell behind his glasses.

A moment later there was a puff of smoke, when it cleared, standing next to Naruto was a woman that looked a lot like Tsunade, except that she stood an impressive 5 foot 10 inches, four taller than Tsunade. She had long hair in two ponytails, but it was bright red, as were her eyes which also had vertical slit pupils, she had the same figure and clothes, except her shirt was white and her robe was blood red. She gave a polite formal bow. "**Greetings, I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, I'm honored to meet everyone Naruto cares about.... especially his Nee-chan Anko Mitarashi, his Godfather The Toad Sage Jiriaya, and the second most precious person in his life, the Fifth Hokage of Fire Country, his Godmother and Baa-chan.... Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter of the First Hokage**." Kyuubi said respectfully, gave Tsunade a full bow, then looked down at Naruto slowly shaking his head. "**Oh stop complaining, I'm not embarrassing you that much.... hai, Naruto-kun**." Kyuubi said then looked at the slightly confused crowd and smiled. "**We can still talk within his mind where most of my power remains, I'm no stronger than Naruto right now, his body couldn't handle my full power and I chose to limit myself as a sign of trust. It pains me to admit this, but Naruto is most insistant. Were any of you so inclined.... you could kill me before I could return to Naruto's mindscape, but for his sake, I'm asking you not to. Though only five or six hours actual time, I spent the equivilent of a week talking to Naruto-kun last night. Time passes differently within the mind, as Kurenai-san and Inoichi-san can confirm**."

Kurenai and Inoichi nodded.

"Okay Kyuubi, since you came to us intentionally weakened and vulnerable, and told us, I'll trust you and as long as you behave I promise you will not be attacked, harmed or restrained in any way. Naruto please return to your seat, Anko please let Kyuubi have your seat." Tsunade said, and waited for both to be seated. "Now, please tell us about this seal you created and exactly what happened in that clearing yesterday.".Tsunade said calmly, but firmly.

----9:46 AM----

After Kyuubi's story and explination of the seal, then an hour of discussion about the ramifications of what to do with it, they'd finally settled, for the moment, the big issues, then moved on to the other reason for the meeting, some things even Kyuubi hadn't known, a very nervous Tsunade told Naruto who his parents were and what happened to Tenten and Ayame. Naruto took the news as Tsunade had expected.... he exploded in a storm of emotions, primarily rage, it took Kurenai, Anko, Jiraiya and Tsunade 20 minutes to calm him down. Tsunade sighed, Naruto rarely got that emotional, but when he did it was big, and very dangerous for everyone. She was glad they were there to help. For the moment she knew he wasn't even thinking about his parents, but when it did finally sink in she hoped it went better than this had. "I understand how you feel Naruto-kun, trust me when I say I understand your pain better than most. Now that you're calm, I'll continue. Last night's events drained most of my chakra, during and after the battle, but Tenten and Ayame are both physically okay, except that Tenten lost her right arm and Ayame, I'm very sorry to say, will have some minor scars on her right arm and moderate to heavy scars the right side of her chest. If it helps she has full, normal feeling in her breast and nipple, and if she ever has kids will be able to nurse them normally. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but burns from a fire jutsu are worse than burns from normal fire. Both will be kept for observation and counciling for three more days, but both will need help and support especially from you Naruto, so you'll have to be there for them.... especially for Tenten. This will be even harder on her, her hands were everything to her, and now she's lost an arm." Tsunade said, then saw the despair appearing on Naruto's face. "I may have some good news though. Tenten's career may not be over, there is one person, a woman I know could restore her arm.... there's a catch though. The woman that could give Tenten a new arm....fought against me in the Great War and swore if she ever saw me again she'd...." Tunade paused and glanced at Jiraiya, who gave her a subtle nod. "To be blunt.... she promised she'd.... rip out my blonde cunt and hang it on her wall. Naruto, I can't do this by messanger, I'd have to visit her in person, and even if she agreed to help Tenten it could cost me my life. Before I try, I want you to know the risk, is it worth it to you, to lose me if it meant saving Tenten's carreer?" Tsunade asked solemnly. She hadn't even told Shizune this, but she was already set to go, she'd gladly give up her life to save Naruto or someone precious to him. She knew there was a very slim chance she could work out a compromise with the legendary Puppet Master, and she'd do it, whether it was money, humiliation or even pain, she's pay any price if it meant Naruto would be happy.

Everyone looked at Naruto, now slumped in his chair, they watched him intently for almost 5 minutes before he sat up. "I want to talk to her, if she can help Tenten maybe she'll compromise. I will not let Tenten's dream of being a kunoichi end before it even starts.... I'll do anything I have to, but I will make her help Tenten and I won't let her kill you Baa-chan." Naruto said very firmly..

Tsunade smiled."Shizune tell the old man I need him to be acting Hokage for a couple days while I'm gone, and tell him I'm sorry I have to do this to him, I'll make it up to him when I get back. Anko, Kurenai, I need you two to go home, pack for three days in the desert and meet me at the West Gate in twenty minutes. Naruto, I'm sorry but you aren't even a Genin yet, and as strong as we know you are I can't let you go, please understand. While the Academy is closed today, you're needed here even more by your friends, after what happened to them yesterday they'll need your strength, especially Tenten. This will be even harder than what I'm doing.... can you do that?"

Naruto, thought a moment, stood and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." He knew she was right, his friends needed him "Nee-chan, Nai-chan, you better bring Baa-chan back to me alive.... and each other." Naruto said.

Anko smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry brat."

That made Tsunade smile. "Shizune, Anko, Kurenai.... dismissed." Tsunade said, and they vanished. "Everyone else, business as usual. Naruto-kun, please wait outside, I have something important to discuss with Jiraiya." Tsunade said, waited a moment for him and everyone else to leave and close the door, then she put a sound seal on the room. "Jiraiya, I need you for a special mission in the village." Tsunade said and pulled her wallet from a hidden pocket inside her shirt. "While we're gone I'm giving you access to my personal account and putting you in charge of building...."

----Waiting Room----

"Naruto, I need you to return to the Compound with me, we must discuss what happened yesterday with Hinata, as well as what we just learned about your parents." Hiashi said firmly, turned and headed for the exit. '_Forgive me, I didn't know he was your son my friends_.'

Naruto nodded. He was on good terms with the Hyuuga Head, but the man was never what anyone would call friendly.

----10:30 AM, Hyuuga Compound, Main House----

She opened the door, stepped in and froze a moment before a big happy smile crossed her face, she blushed but didn't look away from Naruto as she had before. She came in, closed the door and moved next to Naruto's left in front of her father's desk. "You wished to see me Hiashi-sama?" Hinata said politely and gave her father a small bow, all as she'd been trained to do since she was 2 years old.

"Hinata, I've given you time, and Naruto is here as you asked.... now you will tell me what happened yesterday between Anko-san's home and the Compound, my patients are wearng thin catering to your weakness." Hiashi said sternly, but emotionlessly..

"Don't you ever call her weak again, you have no idea what she can do." Naruto said coldly.

Hinata flinched as she suddenly looked at Naruto, she hadn't expected him to do that.

Hiashi just raised his eyebrows slightly. "As you are not a Hyuuga and the Godson of Hokage-sama I'll let that slide, but you will explain."

Naruto nodded, then told Hiashi, in great detail, everything that happened during Taijutsu class in Hinata's spar against Sasuke, and what she did after they got to Anko's, to when he left the Compound after taking her home..He didn't leave out anything that involved Hinata.

Though his face was as emotionless as always, inside Hiashi was simply blown away at what Hinata had done, even Neji hadn't killed yet, and his 6 year old daughter had killed both Sasuke Uchiha and an Uchiha in her final year at the Academy. He was almost disgusted with himself for how seriously he'd underestimated Hinata. As Kakashi liked to say, he'd failed to look underneath the underneath, and as a Hyuuga that was almost unforgivable. They were known for their keen perseption of the world. '_How could I have failed so badly to see my own daughter's potential, I let you down my dearest Hana, and worse I've broken my promise to you. I will make it up to you and Hinata for letting my grief over your death blind me_.' Hiashi thought.

Hinata was as nervous as she always was under her father's glare, but this time she wasn't cowering as she normally did, she stood tall, head held high, as a Hyuuga Princess should. She even felt different inside, Naruto had brought something out in her, and it got much stronger standing next to her precious Naruto-kun.... the fear that had lived in the pit of her stomach was gone, all she felt now was strength and confidence. The old shy, scared Hinata was dead and buried as far as she was concerned, she was a weak, pathetic little pussy. '_I'll never go back to that again, the next girl that tries to push me around will get my foot up her pussy._.' Hinata thought.

After a minute Hiashi stood, walked around his desk to Hinata and looked down into her eyes, when she returned his look with no fear memories of his wife, Hinata's mother Hana, ran through his mind. Just like Hana, he saw great strength and a gentle spirit, despite what had happened to Hinata she hadn't lost her heart. He suddenly reached out and hugged Hinata warmly. he felt her tense up, obviously surprised, but she quickly relaxed and hugged him back. "I'm proud of you.... my little flower has finally bloomed." Hiashi said, then felt Hinata hug him much harder and heard her quietly sobbing happily. "Thank you Naruto-san.... you will join us for dinner tonight... would you like to cook dinner for us tonight Hinata?" Hiashi asked..

Hinata released her hug and looked up at her father, stunned, he hadn't invited anyone to dinner as a guest since her mother died. She turned to Naruto, her face full of hope.

"I'll be at the hospital all day with Tenten and...." Naruto said.

"Is Tenten-chan hurt Naruto-kun?" Hinata interrupted worriedly.

Naruto got a little nervous, she hadn't been told yet. "Hinata-chan.... Tenten was helping Anko and Kurenai-chan protect Baa-chan and she was seriously injured.... she lost her right arm to a Windmill Shuriken. Ayame-chan was hurt to, those Uchiha bastards destroyed their ramen stand with a fire jutsu, Ayame-chan took a direct hit protecting Teuchi-san." Naruto said calmly, but couldn't stop himself from trembling slightly from rage just talking about it.

Hinata fell to her knees and began sobbing hysterically as soon as she heard what happened to Tenten, she knew Ayame, but had been too shy to actually talk to her except to order, she mainly went to listen to Ayame talk about Naruto. Hearing that her first female friend was seriously hurt, and then Ayame, a very nice girl and friend of Naruto was too much for her. Tears poured from her eyes like waterfalls. The next thing she realized she was standing again and in Naruto's arms. She forced down her emotions just enough to hear what he was saying.

"Would you like to come with me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked for the third time.

Hinata turned to her father, still teary-eyed.

"Go, be with your friend Hinata." Hiashi said, then gave Naruto a subtle glare that let him know he was trusting him with Hinata's safety.

Naruto nodded. "Come on Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan will be happy to see us, and will need our support."

Hinata nodded, bowed to her father then ran out the door behind Naruto.

-

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Painful Aftermath

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 7: Painfull Aftermath

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, had some technical problems.... but I think a four chapter update will make up for it. There's anpther AN at the end of Ch 10.

-

----Sept 3, 8:00 AM, Academy, Homeroom----

Naruto watched Iruka subtly fidgiting while he stood behind his desk with the clipboard. Unlike the other kids he already knew Iruka, he'd met him through his Nee-chan, he was a nice guy and really cared about his students. He watched him clear his throat, getting everyone's attention and moved to the front of his desk, subtly glancing at him. Naruto knew what that glance meant, this was about what happened 2 days ago. He reached up with his right and scratched the back of his head, carefully giving Hinata, sitting behind him, a 'you'll be okay' signal he hoped she saw and understood, he didn't know how much she'd been taught about hand signals.

"Iruka-sensei, where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, genuinely worried, her mom hadn't told her anything about what had happen the night before, and the other girls didn't know either. No one had seen Sasuke since the first day of school when that Hyuuga bitch got lucky in her spar against him. All anyone knew was that several businesses were damaged by a fire and something big had happened near the Hokage Tower, they'd all felt the chakra.

"_Kami! Stupid fucking fangirl.... weak little bitch makes me sick.... she doesn't want to be a kunoichi. She needs needs a lesson.... these other wothless little cunts do to, especially that loud-mouthed blonde bitch_.' Naruto thought, his expression never changing. Naruto carefully spiked his chakra just enough to alert Iruka, then subtly nodded back at Hinata, then himself and down towards Iruka. When Iruka subtly nodded he was glad Iruka had understood and agreed.

Iruka looked at Sakura sternly. he wanted to slap her but surpressed his emotions. "Before class starts I have a very important announcement. It concerns what happened two days ago.... Naruto Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuuga, please come to the front of the room." Iruka said calmly.

Naruto stood, turned and looked at Hinata, who he was glad to see handling the situation very well. While she walled to the outside steps to head down he glanced around, he hadn't seen, or even heard anyone mention that Tenten wasn't there either, everyone was concerned only with their preciou Sasuke.... and that really made him mad. He surpresed it though, he's get in serious trouble if he acted on him feeling and put the rest of his classmates in the hospital, he dearly wanted to, but he knew even Anko would be mad at him if he let those losers upset him. He was better than them and he knew it. He walked to the same side Hinata wa heading to, and noticed Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, who he met briefly 2 days ago but didn't really know well, though he was impressed at how calm he was. His friends gave him a small nod as he passed, including Shino. He figured as the kids of Clan Heads they probably already knew what had happened, though they didn't know his secret yet, now that he knew, it was his choice when, or if, he told anyone. He got too the stairs first and lead Hinata down and to Iruka, not looking like they were together as friends. That none of their business at the moment, not that he cared if they knew. But when they found out Hinata had killed their precious Uchiha bastard, he expected many to take out their emotions on Hinata physically, he wasn't sure she was ready for that, at least if they came at her as a group. Alone, or even two-on-one he knew she could handle them.

Iruka took a breath and let it out to calm himself. "I will not say this again, so everyone listen and save your questions and comments until I'm done." Iruka said sternly and glared at everyone, the girls in particular, so they all knew he was serious. "As many of you have seen, several businesses were destroyed recently.... and you also noticed that many of our students, both new and upperclass, are missing, mainly the Uchiha, one from this class..Another student from my class is also missing, Tenten, her father owns the Wolf Claw weapon shop. She was seriously injuried two days ago when she assisted Kurenai Yuuhi in defeating an attempted coup by the Uchiha Clan to kill both Tsunade and Sarutobi and take over Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha was one of them. He...."

"THAT'S A LIE, SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER...." Sakura yelled as she stood suddenly.

Iruka's face turned bright red. "SHUT UP YOU STUCK, SUPERFICIAL LITTLE BITCH!" Iruka roared in a very rare display of anger, he'd lost a few friends in their attack, people he'd grown up with, he'd lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack and this had brought all those feeling back to the surface. He hadn't been at the meeting, but he'd known all along Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, it just took him a couple years to fully accept that Naruto wasn't to blame for the attack or his parents death, he had been briefed by Kakashi about the meeting and what happened, and knowing the real cause of all his pain was truely dead now was a huge relief. As much as he cared for them though, what Sakura had said showed how blind she was to the world around her, even at her age as a kunoichi in-training she should know better.

The room went deathly quiet, Naruto turned to Iruka, some shock showed on his face. In the few years he'd known Iruka he'd never seen him lose his cool, even Anko-neechan couldn't get a serious rise out of him and she loved to get under his skin, as a friend anyway. He may only be a Chuunin in rank, but it was now very clear he was a mid to high level Jounin in power, he just didn't want the rank, his life was teaching kids to be strong shinobi. '_Damn.... I'll have to make a note never to get on his bad side_.' Naruto thought.

Sakura turned ghost white in fear and immediately sat down, truely terrified for the first time in her young life.

Iruka took several deep breaths to calm down and refocus. "As I was saying, most of the Uchiha Clan revolted.... all but one of them were killed. One of the Chuunin boys, a final year Academy girl and Sasuke attempted to kill Hinata Hyuuga as she was being escorted home by Naruto Mitarashi, she'd been a dinner guest of Anko when it started. The Chuunin was killed by Naruto...."

Hinata took a step toward the class. "I killed the bitch and the sick teme Sasuke and I hope he burns in Hell." Hinata interrupted coldly.

Iruka looked at Hinata a little surprised, but let it slide that she interrupted. He could see the dramatic change in her from the first day, she was like a different person, and despite what and how she said, he could tell she still had a good heart, she reminded him of Anko when she was younger. Hinata had been forced to mature about ten years basically overnight, Basically her six years at the Academy and the four years following it as a Genin and Chuunin, she basically experienced, she just needed tempering now to keep her on track, he'd seen what happene to shinobi forced to endure extreme hardships alone.... it twisted your soul. He was going to be sure that didn't happen to her, but had a feeling Naruto wouldn't either.

Looking at Iruka she raised her hand. She had a quick temper, but she wasn't stupid. When Iruka acknowledged her she stood. "You really killed a final year student and Sasuke-k.... Uchiha by yourself Hinata?" Ino asked, she'd almost called him kun, but caught herself, unsure how they'd react, she wasn't going to make the same mistake Sakura had.

"Hai, she was going to cut my.... cut me up, and probably kill me, he held me from behind while she was cutting my clothes off. They both deserved to die and I don't regret it If you, or anyone else thinks he was so perfect.... you can all go to Hell.... and if any of you bitches have a problem with what I did and think you can avenge you dead hero.... I swear to Kami I'll kill you where you stand." Hinata said coldly.

Even the diehard Sasuke fangirls let him go.... if he was was so great he wouldn't be dead. Ino and Sakura had to admit it to themselves.... and the look on Hinata's face told them she was dead serious, she'd already killed an upperclass girl and Sasuke by herself, what chance did they have against her.... none. Hinata would slaughter them.

----8:12 AM, Suna, Outside a 5 Story Tower----

Anko to her left, Kurenai to her right, Tsunade looked up at the Tower, it was the second biggest building in Suna, and only 2 people lived here, a brother and sister.... it was the sister she was here to see. She turned to the Suna Chuunin that had escorted them. "Thank you, we can handle it from here. Please thank the Kazekage for me, I'll let him know if I need anything " Tsunade said, nodded and turned away, a moment later she heard him leaving. "Let's get this over with." Tsunade said calmly, then sighed almost nervously, opened the door, walked in and headed for the stairs, they lived on the top floor.

Anko knocked on the door and waited.

"What the hell do you want?" A female voice yelled from inside.

"The Kage wished to speak to you on an urgent matter." Anko yelled calmly, trying to sound official. "I'm no good at the shit, can't we just...." Anko said and stopped when footsteps approached the door, she stepped aside for Tsunade.

The door opened. "What does that old...." She said slightly annoyed, then froze and a look of cold rage came over her. "YOU!"

"Chiyo-sama, I'm Hokage now and came here on a very urgent request for help." Tsunade said gently, almost submissively and bowed.

Chiyo trembled slightly as he held in her rage. "You were a flatchested little bitch last time I saw you.... your tits grew in finally, at least they match your attitude." Chiyo said coldly. "The only reason I haven't ripped out your worthless cunt is because you're the Hokage and I will not start a War with Fire Country.... even to kill you. Now fuck off bitch before I forget who you are." Chiyo said and slammed the door.

Tsunade caught it with 1 hand. "Please Chiyo-sama, this isn't for me.... a very promising girl, her first day at the Academy got involved in a serious battle and lost her right arm to a chakra enhanced Windmill Shuriken. I wasn't able to reattach her arm, her only hope now is for you to help her. Please, this girl is also very important to my Godson.... I'm Hokage of Fire Country, one of the Legendary Sanin and the most powerful woman in the world, I could destroy Suna with my bare hands...." Tsunade said hombly, then got down on her knees and bowed her head. "Please, I'm begging you, help me.... I'll pay any price you ask.... and not just money, I'll do anything if you'll give this girl her future as a kunoichi back.".Tsunade said submissively.

Anko and Kurenai glanced at each other, they'd never seen Tsunade like this, and knew they were never to mention it..

Chiyo stood there a moment scowling at Tsunade, then a small smile broke her face. "Anything?" Chiyo asked, a very devious, almost sadistic tone in her voice.

Tsunade stood and looked right into Chiyo's eyes. "If it will give Tenten, that's her name, the life she should of had.... I'd gladly pay any price.... even my life." Tsunade said in her most serious, solemn voice.

Chiyo looked deep into Tsunade's eyes, and was a little stunned, she was serious.... she was willing to die to save this girl, she also saw something deeper....a kind of loss few truely understood, but she was one of those that did. She wasn't letting her off the hook just for that, she still owed Tsunade decades of pent up hate, and she was going to burn it off on it's source. Chiyo turned back into the room. "Get out perv, I want to be alone with this bitch, we have some old issues to work out." Chiyo yelled to her brother.

He grumbled across the room and slipped out past them, sitting on the bench in the hallway where they often made anyone that visited them wait, usually for several hours. "Crabby old bitch."

Anko smirked, she was starting to like the old lady.

"You agree to my terms and we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning.... and they're non-negotiable." Chiyo said firmly.

Tsunade nodded and stepped into the room, Chiyo closed the door behind her.

Anko and Kurenai went to the bench and sat on either side of the old man. "Do you know what she wants?" Anko asked.

He nodded. "She wants to kill her, but won't do it.... if I know my sister.... and I do, she'll do the next best thing."

"What would that be?" Anko asked, slightly nervous.

He looked at the pruple haired woman in the skirt, mesh shirt and trenchcoat, and smirked. "Wait a minute."

Anko glanced at Kurenai, shrugged and both listened closely. About a minute later they heard a scream of pain.... Tsunade's.

He grabbed Anko's arm when she moved to stand. "Don't do it.... if you interfere she won't help the girl. Don't worry though, she already knew Tsunade was the Hokage, and who you two are. She won't hurt Tsunade beyond her ability to heal herself, she just wants to inflict as much pain as she can on her before the sun goes down.... so you two might as well get comfortable. My sister is a sadistic bitch, but she isn't stupid, she never would of actually killed Tsunade, if Tsunade let her, we all know Tsunade could stop her any time she wanted. Chiyo knows all about Tsunade."

There was another scream of pain from Tsunade, and Anko could swear she heard Tsunade say 'Dear Kami', and she hoped she heard wrong, but it sounded like it was follwed by the words.....'my cunt'. Anko flinched inside. "Is there a good dango stand in Suna, I could use something to eat." Anko said, but really, she wanted to get away from the screaming. Normally she loved hearing people scream in agony, but this was different.

"Only one place sells dango but they don't open until six tonight. Sorry." He said, and saw her face change to horror.

"It's official.... this is the worst mission ever.... I'm in hell." Anko said and slumped sadly against the wall, her heart breaking at the denial of her favorite comfort food in the world.

----10:56 AM, Konoha, Academy Hallway----

"After Academy we'll go visit Tenten-chan, she...." Naruto said then stopped when a pair of final year students stepped in front of them, a boy blocked Naruto, a very busty girl blocked Hinata. Naruto looked up at the older kids and knew right away thet were there for a fight. "Excuse us, we need to get to class." Naruto said calmly and tried to lead Hinata around them, they moved to block. '_Damn.... word has obviously gotten around already_.' Naruto thought, slightly annoyed. He knew they weren't from any of the Clans, none of them would do this, they all knew him.

"So this is the little brother of Anko and his Hyuuga Princess that think they're bad asses because they claim they took down a couple Uchiha.... just admit you had help and drop the tough act.... like two little twerps on their first day at the Academy could really kill three Uchiha." He said roughly and huffed in disbelief..

"Yeah Princess pussy, you're a weak little whore not good enough to lick my cu...." She said then suddenly froze, eyes bugged out, mouth hung open in a n 'O' shape trying to scream, but no sound came out.

Naruto looked down. "That has to hurt." Naruto said, then watched Hinata, literally, remove her right foot from the older girl's pussy, her chakra enhanced kick had ripped right through the older girl's pants and panties and her foot went up her pussy to the heel and ankle.

The older girl dropped to the floor bonelessly, she was out cold.

Naruto glanced down with his eyes, she was half open and bleeding slightly, from what Anko taught him he knew exactly what had happened.

"Byakuugan! You want some too?" Hinata asked the older boy coldly.

He grabbed his crotch with both hands and shook his head no.

"I suggest you leave.... and don't you ever insult me or any of my friends again.... and you better pray to Kami Hinata doesn't tell her father what you and that bitch said about her. If she does...." Naruto said calmly, then pulled his glasses down his nose with his right index finger and looked into his eyes with his coldest glare. "You're both dead." Naruto said in a cold voice, then pushed his glasses back up.

He turned and ran down the hall.

A moment later 1 of the schools medics showed up. "What happened here...." He said then saw the girl sprawled on the floor, then turned and recognized Naruto, who signaled with a finger for him to lean close, so he did. His eyes opened wide when Naruto told him what happened and gave him what he figured was an accurate diagnosis of the damage. He wasn't going to question the little brother of Anko Mitarashi.... and definitely not the Godson of Tsunade, who talked about him a lot when she was working at the hospital, all the midics gossiped, their jobs were usually nothing but sitting around and doing basic aid for civilians. Until 2 days ago anway, but they still gossiped, every medic in Konoha knew about Naruto from Tsunade and how talented he was at medical jutsu, despite only getting basic pointers from Tsunade and a few scrolls to read, he'd learned his first healing jutsu just from watching her. All of it common knowledge among the medics, normal and shonobi. He scooped the girl up. "Everyone get to class. Thank you for the assistance Naruto, that will save time. Hinata Hyuuga, please report to the Offuce." He said calmly, nodded and vanished.

Hinata deactivated her Byakuugan. "I apologize, I acted inappropriately. My emotions got the better of me." Hinata said sincerely and gave the still stunned crowd a polite bow. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'll see you when I can... that may not be until tomorrow at the earliest though."

Naruto leaned in close to her ear. "I thought you were awesome, and that kick was very accurate. I was really impressed Hinta-chan.... you put that bitch down with ease. Anko-neechan will be impresed to, maybe I'll get Anko to train you in her style, with your natural speed and flexibility, and the Byakuugan, you'd be incredible, probably the top kunoichi of our class." Naruto whispered.

Hinata smiled, gave him a small nod and left for the office, she was in trouble, how much she didn't know, but at the moment she didn't care. She impressed Naruto with her skill. As she walked down the hall she made a decision she'd been thinking deeply about for 2 days. It was painful, but this and what she saw yesterday at the Hospital with Naruto and Tenten told her this was the right thing to do. '_No matter what happens.... I'll always be your friend Naruto-kun_.... Tenten-chan.' Hinata though and wiped a single tear from her right eye as it formed.

----6:13 PM, Suna, Hallway outside Chiyo's Room----

"It's been ten hours since she went in.... can't we do something Kurenai-chan, I'll go crazy if I have to st here another hour!" Anko said loudly, visibly stressed, her nerves frayed.

Kurenai sighed, she wished she could let Anko do something to work off her tension, but with Chiyo's brother sitting there with them she couldn't even grope Anko a little. She knew that if Anko didn't get in a fight or get fucked soon, she'd lose it, unless it was a serious mission, or at least interesting for her, Anko 's patience was limited... she was amazed the walls of the hallway weren't covered with kunai holes. Her head suddenly snapped up and she smiled. "They're finished, and are headed for the door." Kurenai said and stood.

The door opened and Chiyo walked out, she looked tired, but had a huge happy, contented smile on her face. Tsunade followed her out and stopped when she heard Anko and Kurenai gasp.

Anko looked at Tsunade in shock. she looked like Hell, she didn't look this bad when she finished healing everyone at the hospital after the batle with the Uchiha. Her hair was soaked with sweat, her green robe was just draped on, not even tied, she looked like she'd been wrung out like a wet towel.... even her breasts seemed to sag lower than normal under her partially sweaty grey shirt, she obvious had just put them on. Anko figured she'd probably been nude most of the time she was in there. "Are you okay Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade gave a weak smile. "Hai....I hurt in places, and in ways you don't want to know about.... she'll help Tenten." Tsunade said tiredly. "We're going to the nearest resturant for food and sake, I'm buying." Tsunade said.

"No, I'm buying Tsunade-chan.... you showed great.... restraint, and patience today, After what you let me do to you, the least I can do is buy you and your friends dinner tonight." Chiyo said.

"Thank you Chiyo-chan." Tsunade said tired but happy.

-

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Deals

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 8: Training and Deals

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 5, 8:23 AM, Konoha Hospital, Tenten's Room----

Naruto's Shadow Clone stood next to Tsunade, holding Tenten's left hand in both of his to help comfort her and keep her calm. She'd put on a brave face the last couple days when the real him was here with he wouldn't worry, but he knew that emotionally she was dying inside. When he looked at her now he saw hope in her eyes, and the fire in her eyes was coming back. The old woman, Chiyo, was using a special diagnostic jutsu on Tenten, focusing mainly around her right shoulder and what there was of her arm.... she hadn't done anything else for the last 10 minutes, then the glow around her hands faded and she turned to Baa-chan with a smile on her face.

"I can do it. She has the strength and her chakra coils are strong enough. I must tell you both that I've never done this for someone your age or size." Chiyo said calmly then looked down at Tenten. "Tsunade tells me that you're a weapons expert and have near perfect aim with thrown weapoms. I can make an arm suited to your needs, even make it look like your real arm enough to fool a casual glance by even experienced Jounin, but there are some problems you must be aware of before you agree to this. First....it could take you a month to learn how to use and control it enough for basic tasks like eating, writing or the most basic training. Second.... it will not grow as you do, so depending on how much you grow you'll need to replace it with a new arm every six months to a year until you're twelve or thirteen, maybe less if you don't grow much, I don't know your family history, but my jutsu told me you'll always be smaller than average, I'm sorry if that bothers you. This will be the hardest.... I won't be here to help you, and you won't be able to do this yourself for at lease three or four years." Chiyo said.

"Teach me how to do it Chiyo-sama." Naruto interrupted politely and gave a small bow.

Everyone turned to Naruto.

"Tsunade told me you're very talented for your age, but Puppet making is extremely...." ChHiyo said.

"I mean you no disrespect Chiyo-sama...." Naruto interrupted. "But I'm not asking for your permission. If it's important to me, there's nothing I can't do...." Naruto said seriously, then removed his glasses with his right hand, turned his head slightly so Tenten couldn't see it, then his eyes turned red and his pupils became vertical slits. he looked straight into Chiyo's eye and spiked his chakra to full, which was low Jounin level without Kyuubi's chakra. "I'll do anything I have to to help her.... and I will not take no for an answer." Naruto said in a dead voice.

Tsunade tensed up and clenched her fists, she really wished he hadn't done that, but she knew he might do this and was ready with several plans depending on Chiyo's reaction.

Chiyo was surprised by what he'd just said, and shocked by what she saw and felt. She saw his eyes change and knew instantly what it meant. '_He's a Jinchuuriki like Gaara, but which.... dear Kami.... Kyuubi_!' Chiyo thought, worried on the inside. As powerful as she knew Gaara was with Shukaku, Kyuubi was thousands of times more powerful, with access to even five tails he could utterly destroy Suna, or even Konoha, but what surprised her the most was that she did feel any of the evil or blood lust she did from Gaara. If he was in sync with Kyuubi , even with one tail he was more than even she could handle, unlike dealing with. a beast acting on instinct and rage.... she could shut him down with a single seal, but if he was in full control she was fucked if he attacked. She looked at Tsunade and subtley asked if Naruto was the Kyuubi as she thought. When Tsunade subtly flinched, she had her answer. She called up her courage. "You're a brave little shit to stand up to me like that.... but you have heart and I can respect that. I should slap you down for your impudence and lack of respect, but you're protecting your friend.... and for that I can't fualt you. If you're as talented as Tsunade said you are, you can do this yourself. I'll leave you some scrolls on puppet making, you should be able to help her by the time she needs a new arm." Chiyo said then smirked at Naruto, he put his glasses back on and gave her a small smile back, then she looked at Tenten.."He has more guts than brains, but I like him.... do you want to do this?"

Tenten sat up a little and looked at Naruto curiously she couldn't believe what he'd just done for her, and it made her heart race. She smiled at Naruto then turned to Chiyo. "I accept, I've never backed down from a challenge.... if Naruto-kun believes in me...." Tenten said bravely, though it was half bluff, then looked at Naruto, he nodded and smiled at her. That was all she needed. "I will be a kunoichi, and I will master your puppet style Chiyo-sama." Tenten exclaimed strongly, but only raised her voice a little.

Chiyo smiled. "You have a strong new generation here.... train them well. Tsunade-sama, I'll need somewhere private to work, and some special supplies, I'll have a list for you when you find me somewhere to set up." Chiyo said calmly, but seriously. "Oh by the way...." Chiyo said casualy, raised her left arm in front of her, then she flipped her left hand back on a hinge and a foot long steel spike popped out, she retracted it a few moments later and her hand flipped up and clicked into place, onca again looking completely normal. She gave them a devious smile then walked out of the room.

"That was fucking awesome!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly. then her face turned red and she clapped her left hand over her mouth, totally embarrassed. "Please don't tell father I said that, I'm not suppossed to swear." Tenten said nervously, briefly removing her hand from her mouth.

Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry Tenten, I won't, you were just surprised.... right Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Baa-chan.... she surprised me too.... and I agree Tenten-chan, that was awesome." Naruto said.

"You can stay here with her for a while longer, then your returning to Naruto so he's knows what's going on. By the way brat, how did you do that, you shouldn't have enough chakra as a Shadow Clone to do that." Tsunade asked. "I'm a test for a stronger type of Shadow Clone. the real me can only make one, but I last longer and can take several hits before I dispell.... and I can do some of the things the real me can.... I still have a fe...." The clone said then vanished in a puff of smoke mid-word.

----That Moment, Academy----

"Damnit." Naruto whispered to himself when he felt his new clone dispel early, then he got the memories and let a small smile appear on his face a moment. '_The new Shadow Clone jutsu needs more work Kyuubi-chan, it only lasted twenty-eight minutes_.' Naruto thought.

'**It would of lasted all day if you hadn't shown off for the old lady**.' Kyuubi said with a smile, though she understood why he did it. "**Don't worry, I'll work on it some more.... there's obviously a miscalculation in the power usage, that shoudn't of weakened it so much**.' Kyuubi said, currently in her human form within Naruto's mind and sat at the desk with the jutsu scroll he'd let her create to help him with new jutsu, and studied the elaborate formula written on it.

Several people around Naruto saw him react to something, but didn't say anything. After what had happened recently, no one wanted to upset him or Hinata, though most were, many of the kids in his class weren't afraid of him, like his friends, but the few that weren't wanted to be for various reasons.

Shino wanted to because he found Naruto interesting both for his skills he was hiding, and his unique perspective, he knew Naruto would make an excellent training partner to improve his skills in stealth, something he was working on and Naruto had apparently already mastered..

Ino wanted to get to know him for several reasons. After what had happened she was totally over Sasuke, and as a little diva she wanted to know all the coolest people, and that meant Naruto.... it meant Hinata too. Though Hinata worried her, especially after what she'd done to that older girl.... that still sent a cold shiver down her back... she didn't seem like a mean person, she'd have to do this slowly, she'd quickly realized her normal 'push her way in' method woild be a bad idea, if she tried anything with or against Hinata she could get seriously hurt in a way she didn't want to even think about. besides.... he was the only other blonde her age in Konoha.... and was kinda cute in a dark mysterious way. Plus, his big sister was one of the most respected, and feared, kunoichi in Konoha and maybe she could get some training tips out of her. Naruto seemed to like strong kunoichi, so she'd dropped her old diet and was starting to take her classes and training seriously, she might have a chanve of getting him someday, or at least earn his friendship and respect, and respect was something she truely wanted more than anything, though she'd never told anyone she wasn't as shallow as she acted, deep down she knew she was a good person.

Sakura had her world ripped apart, she'd been living in her own little fantasy world and now knew just how weak and pathetic she really was, she'd wanted to impress Sasuke and win him, but had deluded herself, now she needed someone that wanted to be her friend and would help her get strong, and that was Naruto.... though she doubted he, and especially Hinata wanted anything to do with her. She had to work up enough courage to approach them and ask for forgivness and to give her a chance to prove she was worth their frendship.... she only had one friend, Ino, and even she seemed t be drifting away from her. Without any friends she was nothing, she had to redeem herself and prove she was a good person, not the shallow, Sasuke fangirl she had been.

----3:02 PM, Academy Front Grounds----

Naruto walked with Hinata to his right, he was escorting her straight home as he would be for the next two weeks. Hiashi had taken it better than they thought, and though he was proud of her for standing up for herself and her Clan, had grounded her for two weeks, so walking her from Academy back to the Hyuuga Compond was the only time he got to spend with her, he was glad she didn't mind though....and he got to spend time with Tenten. Now that he could actually help her learn to use the new arm Chiyo was making for her, he was feeling much better seeing her smile again. Her smile made him feel better. Only 1 thing bothered him, he knew Hinata still had a crush on him, but why hadn't she said anything about him getting closer to Tenten. He was about to turn to her and ask when he heard his name called out from both sides and stopped. "I'll handle this Hinata-chan, please don't do or say anything, I don't want you gettinb in any more trouble." Naruto said quietly to Hinata when she tensed up, he could feel her anger rise. From his right came Ino Yamanaka, from the other side came Sakura Haruno, both looked nervous, even a little scared, but continued to approach. '_I really don't have time to deal with these worthless cunts_.' Naruto thought, quickly losing his good mood. "Just stop where you are!" Naruto said forcefully, freezing Ino and Sakura in their tracks. "What ever it is you sluts wants, I don't want to hear, and honestly, just being near you two makes me sick. Unless you want to get hurt you both better just fuck off." Naruto said coldly and waited a moment for them to leave.... but to his shock, they just teared up a little and continued toward him. "Wait here Hinata-chan, I'll be right back." Naruto said calmly.

A moment later Ino found herself face-to-face with an angry Naruto, who threw her over his right shoulder and a moment later dropped her to her feet next to Sakura, and he looked like he was ready to kill them, she was quickly approaching a Panic level of fear.

"I'm not going to tell you two worthless cunts this again.... leave me and Hinata alone or I'll remove you from my life permanently.... do you understand me?" Naruto said in a dark, threatening voice, his chakra was held back, his anger wasn't. "Unless you're both delivering an important message from a teacher, parent of Jounin, this is the last time I ever want to talk to either of you bimbos.... well?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san." Both said together as sincerely as they could, tears running down their cheeks.

Naruto looked into both girls tear filled eyes, he'd heard the genuine sincerity in their voices, and though he knew they meant it, that didn't really mean much to him, actions are what counted. "One at a time, you first.... Princess."

Ino winced, when her father called her that it was said with love and made her feel good, the way he said it felt like a kick in her stomach. "I know I don't deserve it, but I really am sorry I was such a stupid fangirl of that teme, I thought he was the coolest guy ever.... I was wrong and now that he's dead I won't miss him. I.... I'd like.... I'd like to be friends with you and Hinata-san, please Naruto-san, give me a chance. I'll do anything."

'_Ha, what a joke.... hmm, pinkie is probaly here for the same reason, but she's a lot more scared than Ino is, I can hear her heart pounding in her chest. let's see how serious they are_.' Naruto thought. "That why you're here pinkie... you wanna be friends?" Naruto said sarcasticly, mocking her.

Sakura nodded immediately, tears pouring down her cheeks onto her red shirt.

"Wait here.... and don't either of you move or say one word unless I tell you to." Naruto said then walked back to Hinata.

Ino stood and watched him walk back to her, then they started talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Hinata was obviously upset and kept sending her and Sakura angry glares, then she stopped suddenly and looked at them with a big grin that made her very nervous, she didn't like how Hinata was looking at her, but she wasn't going to run. Naruto walked back to them, Hinata joined him. This wasn't good. She had a very strong urge to cross her legs and cover her crotch, but didn't for the same reason she wanted to.... fear.

"You two want to be our friends, you want to make it up to us.... okay, let's see how serious you are. Here's the deal, and the terms are not flexible. You accept the deal as is.... or you stay the fuck away from us forever. I'll only say this one time, and if I walk away the deal goes with me, this is a one time only deal. First...." Naruto said calmly.

----3:29 PM, Hospital Tenten's Room----

"I'm here Tenten-chan, as promised." Naruto said as he entered her room, saw her face light up with a big smile, which he returned. "Sorry about my clone vanishing early, it wasn't suppossed to. I hope you weren't alone all day." Naruto said as he crossed the room then sat in his chair.

Tenten giggled briefly. "It's okay Naruto-kun, I wasn't bored." Tenten said and pointed at the door.

Naruto turned and looked at the door, and almost broke out laughing. Above the door were dozens of small pointed or bladed medical instruments and other hard objects buried in the wall.... what made him want to laugh was that it spelled out 'Naruto-kun'. Naruto suddenly turned back to Tenten gave her a big hug, and though he hadn't planned on it, gave her a kiss.... on the lips. He didn't know why he did, it was an impulse. When he released her she fell back onto her pillow, unconscious, her face neon red. "Oops.... I hope no one saw that." Naruto said, actually nervous..... then cringed when he heard a very familiar chuckle behind him. He turned around slowly and looked, hoping he'd heard wrong. He hadn't, standing in the doorway with the biggest silly, mischeivious grin on her face was Anko. "Please don't say it Anko-neechan, I'm begging you.... don't tell anyone what I did."

"Now why should I do that brat? When I tell Tsunade about this she'll...."

"I'll do anything." Naruto interrupted her sadly, he HATED it when she got anythin on him. he loved her dearly, but she was the most devious, sadistic bitch he'd ever met in his life.

Anko's grin changed to her patended 'I got you by the crotch' smile, anyone that saw it knew they were fucked until she let them off her hook. She entered the room, shut the door behind her and walked over to her little brother. "You will huh? Normally on something this big I'll squeeze them for all I could get for three months at least, but I recall you have me by the short hairs too. As my brother I'll be nice this once. I'll cancell this debt in exchange for you cancelling mine, and we'll never speak of either incident again.... deal?" Anko said seriously and held out her hand.

Naruto was actually surprised she was doing this. He knew exactly what incident she was referring to, and she'd literally do anything to keep it from getting out. He was saving it for something big, but in this case he wasn't ready for everyone to know he'd kissed Tenten. "Deal, on the condition that you train Tenten and Hinata. I'll have to get Tenten to agree to this also, but I know she will in exchange for you training her." Naruto said.

Anko knew where Naruto was going with this, but she had to admit he was right about both girls. Tenten would make a superb assassin when she was older, and combining Hinata's gentle fist style with her Hebi style would make her an incredible Taijutsu Mistress. She smiled. "Sounds fun.... you have a deal." She said, then he shook her hand. "Now tell me what your hiding.... something big happened today, probably taking Hinata home or on the way here."

She was one of the few people that could really read him, it was annoying sometimes. "Hai, but not here. I'll tell you tonight, I promise." Naruto said in his usual calm voice.

Anko nodded, she knew he wouldnt break a promise, especially to her. "You wake her up, I'll get her a glass of water." Anko said then headed for the bathroom.

----6:37 PM, Yamanaka House----

Inoichi Yamanaka opened his front door, and almost flinched in surprise at who was there with a smile on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong.... I'd like to talk to you about Ino, she's requested some special training from me, along with Sakura and I accepted. It'll take about four weeks, basicaly the rest of the month, but there are some conditions to it you and Inoiki-chan have to agree to." Anko said calmly, she was almost struggling to surpress her sadistic smile.

Inoichi knew Anko very well, he'd worked with her from the day she was abandoned by Orochimaru, in several Interrogations and he'd been one of the people that confirmed her loyalty and cleared her to be a Leaf kunoichi. He raised his right eyebrow slightly. '_She's being too polite.... she's up to something_.' He thought. "Come in Anko-san, we were just having tea, please join us."

"I'd love to.... do you have any dango?" Anko asked a little excitedly.

"I think so." Inoichi said, let her past, closed the door and shook his head at her almost childish off-duty personality.

-

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Two Heads of the Cobra

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 9: Two Heads of the Cobra

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 6, 7:38 AM, Hokage Tower----

Shizune sat a near foot high stack of papers on Tsunade's desk next to 3 others.

Tsunade looked up at her assistant over the papers, almost smiling. "Just four short stacks.... is this it?"

Shizune smiled back. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, then her smiled faded. "Will you be interrogating the Uchiha woman today?"

Tsunade clenched her fists so tight her knuckles cracked and a snarl appeared on her face as powerful ki filled her office. "Not yet, let that cunt sit in the hole a few more days. I'm still too mad.... if I tried to today I'd rip her fucking head off!" Tsunade said very powerfully, holding back most, but not all, or her rage..

Shizune almost flinched as a wave of ki washed over her from her Sensei and friend, she was actually surprised Tsunade was still this mad, she was usually much better and controling her emotions when she needed to. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said emotionlessly, almost coldly, turned sharply and walked out, almost slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Tsunade nearly yelled, she'd clearly caught the disappointment in Shizune's voice when she replied, and it was like a kunai in her heart. Shizune was one of the few people that could hurt her like this. She crossed her arms and put her forehead down on them on her desk, she wanted to cry at this and what happened to Tenten, but didn't dare let her control slip that much..... she did let herself sob.

In the next room Shizune paused and tilted her head slightly, listened for a few moments, then gritted her teeth when she heard the faint sobs of the woman that was her Sensei, best friend, big sister and Mother all rolled into one..Shizune spiked her chakra, and 2 ANBU appeared instantly, each holding a kunai. "I'll be in a meeting with Tsunade-sama about the Uchiha woman for the next hour, if anyone disturbs us you can personally explain your failure to Tsunade-sama.... and I doubt even I will be able to stop her from killing both of you if that happens." Shizune said in a serious, almost dead tone. It was only half true, but she wanted to be sure she wasn't interrupted during what she was about to do.

The 2 ANBU glanced at each other, swallowed nervously and nodded. "Hai, Shizune-san." They said in unison. There were only a few people in Konoha you NEVER crossed, especially when they were already in a bad mood, and Tsunade was at the top of that list.

Shizune lead the two ANBU to Tsunade's office door, she went in, they stood guard outside. When she closed it behind her she saw Tsunade raise her head slightly to see who it was, then sat up, teary eyed. She put a Security Seal on the room, walked to Tsunade behind the desk and turned Tsunade so they were facing and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. She saw Tsunade open her mouth to talk. "Shut up Tsunade-chan. I shouldn't of spoken to you like that, I was wrong. We've been here six years and I still sometimes forget we aren't alone. We're meeting Chiyo at the Hospital at nine to assist her in attaching Tenten's new arm, and when she's done we'll be in a good mood, so we'll go to ANBU Headquarters and deal with the Uchiha woman, then the rest still confined in the Compound. Once we finish you will put all that anger and guilt behind you...." Shizune said matter-of-factly.

"Shizune I...." Tsunade interrupted.

Shizune grabbed her coller with both hands and pulled her face closer. "I wasn't done talking you old bitch." Shizune interrupted coldly, Tsunade nodded. "I love you like a best friend and my family, but sometimes you're a major pain in the ass.... I must love you, because only family can make you this mad at someone without actually killing them. Now.... when we leave here you will be in a good mood and I'll be my humble cheerful self again, and there's only one way to do that, and if I hear one objection, I swear to Kami I'll quit and you can run this place without me.... understood tits for brains?"

Tsunade had only seen this side of Shizune once before, so she knew how important this was to her. She nodded. Shizune released her collar, then untied the belt holding it closed and whipped it open, then did the same to the big belt holding her grey shirt closed and whipped that open, freeing her huge bare breasts that dropped onto her upper thighs. Her eyes opened wide when she realized what Shizune was going to do. Shizune was going to pleasure her and humiliate herself. She was about to move to stop her, when she realized if she did she could lose Shizune not just as her assistant, but possibly even her friend and apprentice. Even if she didn't, she knew there was no way in Hell she could do this job without Shizune, she was the real strength behind the job. How Sarutobi did this job by himself for so long was beyond her. she didn't have the patience for it. Tsunade forced herself to lay back and just enjoy it as Shizune got on her knees, lifted her right breast in both hands, put her nipple in her mouth and began licking and sucking it, making both her nipples hard. A shiver of intense pleasure ripped through her entire body when Shizune gently rubbed the underside of her breast near the base where she was ultra sensitive... as it hit her she just melted into the chair. Shizune was the only living person that knew if you got to the undersides of her huge breasts it left her helpless to resist.

----7:58 AM, Academy Main Gate----

As Naruto walked in and started across the grounds he saw the looks, they weren't the same looks he'd been getting the last few days, these were different, and he knew why he was getting them. They were starng at his escorts, and for three reasons. They were carrying his books and things.... they were both wearing brown skirts that didn't hang much past their crotches, and trenchcoats over special that let air through but blocked prying eyes from seeing any details they shouldn't.... not that it mattered at their age, they had nothing to see..... and finally, they were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Neither was smiling. "Talk to anyone witout my permission and the deal's off." Naruto said quietly, but loud enough so they heard him. As he got to the halfway point he was joined by Shikamaru, Chouji and a grinning Kiba, who was laughing quietly to himself.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and shook his head lazily. "Don't tell me."

Naruto smirked slightly, then saw Shikamaru's heavy looking backpack. "Let me help you with that Shika.... Ino." Naruto said, stopped, motioned to Shikamaru's back with his head.

Ino ran around Naruto, removed Shikamary's backpack and slipped it on.

"Sakura, my books." Naruto said.

Sakura took Naruto's books that Ino was carrying and moved back behind him.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto as a HUGE smile crept across his face. "Thanks.... can I borrow her for the day?"

Naruto saw the look of horror Ino was half surpressing and smirked. "Hai. Ino, do whatever he tells you for the rest of the day, but after Academy come back here to me, you wouldn't want to upset my Nee-chan would you?" Naruto said casually.

Ino sighed defeated. "No Naruto-sama." Ino said as she bowed her head in submission.

This is when Kiba lost it, he fell to the ground rolling in the grass as he laughed hysterically. "Our dogs aren't trained that well!" Kiba howled with laughter. Akamaru was on the ground doing nearly the same thing, very amused in his own way.

"Chouji, get Kiba, I don't think he can walk right now and I don't want to be late." Naruto asked.

Chouji nodded happily, put away his chips, grabbed Kiba's jacket collar wit his right hand and yanked him to his ease.

'_Wow, he's really strong_.' Sakura thought, impressed. '_I wish I was that strong_.'

----Homeroom----

Naruto walked into the room and stopped in the middle of the floor, everyone had a shocked look on their face but Hinata, and he loved it. He looked at Ino and nodded to Shikamaru, then went to his seat, Sakura followed behind him like a puppy. He watched Ino follow Shikamaru to his seat with Chouji, she sat next to him and set out their books and her notebook. He knew Shikamaru would have her take all his notes for him, he wouldn't have to do anything, even less than normal. '_Have fun Shika. Ino, if you think today is going to be bad, wait until Anko-neechan gets done with you two.... you'll both wish you were dead.... but I won't let you off that easy_.' Naruto thought.

----3:20 PM, Anko's House----

Naruto watched Kurenai come out of Anko's bedroom, she shushined in at three-fifteen as usual during the week, in the bedroom as usual, and quickly changed into her normal outfit of a sleveless red t-shirt, no bra, and tight black spandex shorts that showed most of her beautiful legs. "Sexy as always Nai-chan." Naruto said as she passed him.

"Thanks Naru-kun, a gentleman as always... and with good taste in women to." Kurenai said, pausing behind him, took a step back, leaned down rubbed her big breasts in his face while she giggled. "Little heart breaker.... when you're older the three of us are going to have a lot of fun." Kurenai said with a wink.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "Knock it off Nai-chan, our new servants will see you and I don't want'em to know about you and Nee-chan yet."

Kurenai stood up straight, her eyes opened wide for a moment, then they narrowed and she turned to the kitchen and froze Anko with a hard glare.

"You did tell her, didn't you Anko-neechan?" Naruto asked.

Anko swallowed nervously. "Hahahaha.... I knew there was something I forgot to do last night. Naruto, when they come out of their room be sure they're in the clothes I picked out for them and send them into the backyard. Kuri-chan, please wait in the bedroom until they're outside, then Naruto will explain everything.... please, I'll make this up to you tonight.... mistress." Anko said submissively.

Kurenai smiled sadisticaly when Anko called her mistress. Anko rarely gave her total control in the bedroom, and it was usually because she'd done something wrong and needed to be punished. Kurenai nodded and vanished, the bedroom door shut silently a moment before Sakura and Ino walked out, looking scared and nervous.

Naruto's smile vanaished before he turned to them, the glare he gave them left no doubt they knew they were his bitches. Ino was wearing her shinobi sandles, blue spandex mini-shorts and a matching sports bra-like top, her blonde hair in a ponytail. Sakura was dressed in an identical outfit, but it was green, her pink hair was in a ponytail just past her shoulders like Ino's. They had nice bodies for their age, but wouldn't start filling out for at least four or five years. Naruto had seen their moms, both were well built, they'll be beautiful when they were older, though he knew neither of them would look as good as Hinata.... or especially Tenten, Naruto shook that last thought off, he knew what it meant.... he liked her as more than a friend.... but would deal with that later. "Not bad, you're both a little soft and weak looking....." Naruto said. '_Hmm, Sakura's got some muscle under that baby fat, must be from carrying books to and from the library the last year or two, she is quite a bookworm from what Anko said her mother told her yesterday. She's probably stronger than she thinks she is_.' Naruto thought as he examined both girls with a keen eye. "Anko is out back waiting for you.... go."

Both girls nodded and ran for the back door, closing it behind them.

The bedroom door opened and Kurenai appeared in the doorway, a stern look on her face. "Bedroom, now." She said, turned and vanished.

"This is not going to be be a fun talk." Naruto said quietly, sighed and headed for the bedroom, Kurenai wasn't technically family, but he listened to her because she and Anko were in love and he respected her as much as he cared for her.

----8:54 AM, Hospital---- (that morning)

The Naruto Shadow Clone had been sitting in the waiting room all morning reading the third of the five scrolls, he'd mastered the basics on the first two quickly, all D-Rank and low C-Rank chakra manipulation and seals, this scroll was more complex, figuring out how to combine the information in the first two scrolls in a way he never had before was taking a little longer than he thought, but he almost had it down.. "I should of made more Shadow Clones.... oh well, I'll do that later." Naruto said, then quicly rolled it up and slipped it into his pocket. He stood and stepped into the hallway in time to see them. "Morning Baa-chan, Shizune-chan, Chiyo-san, is it ready?"

"Of course, did you expect less frpm a Pupper Master." Chiyo said calmly.

Naruto followed then to Tenten's room and once there gave her a hug good morning, which made her smile..

"Can I see it Chiyo-sama?" Tenten asked nervously. Chiyo gave her a smile, took it from the bag around her shoulder and layed in on her lap as she sat up. While she knew nothing of puppets, being raised by the top Weaponsmith in Fire Country she knew quality craftsmanship when she saw it, and the metal jointed wooden arm before her was looked at Chiyo with little stars in her eyes. "This is exquisite, I've only seen quality craftsmanship like this from my father.... would you like a job making custom weapons?"

Chiyo smiled , "Tsunade told me a little about your parents, we've heard of his work in Suna. I'm honored by your offer but must politely refuse. I'm too old and too set in my ways to change now, once I'm finished here I'm returning to Suna. Please lay down and we'll get started. Please prepare her."

Tsunade and Shizune laid Tenten flat on the bed while Chiyo went to Tenten's right side and took the arm to prepare the final jutsus.

----32 Minutes Later----

Chiyo completed her final tests and removed her chakra strings from Tenten's arm and body. Chiyo stepped back and turned to the special med nin. "Check her, I couldn't do this in Suna."

"Byakuugan!" The middle-aged Hyuuga woman said and scanned Tenten's chakra coils as only an experienced Hyuuga med nin can.... a minute later she deactivated her Byakuugan and smiled. "I've never seen such delicate work from anyone except Tsunade-sama, it's like her natural arm as far as her chakra knows. I wish I knew how you did that. I'm honored to of met you and been here to assist you Chiyo-sama." She said proudly and gave Chiyo a full bow of respect.

Chiyo smiled and gave her a small bow. "You can revive her now Tsunade-sama, I'm finished." Chiyo said, walked to the far wall and sat in the chair, obviously very tired. "I'm getting too old for this shit.".Chiyo said to herself, glanced over at Tenten as Tsunade woke her up, then smiled. "But I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."

"Shizune, take Chiyo to my private lounge and get her anything she needs." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, went to Chiyo, helped her up and out of the room.

The Hyuuga med nin nodded to Tsunade and left.

Naruto went to the right side of Tenten's bed and looked at her arm, amazed. "Tenten-chan.... you're.... whole again." Naruto said, reached out and gently ran his fingers along her forearm. "It feels real to."

"Do that again." Tenten said with a big smile on her face. When Naruto did a little shiver ran through her body. "I felt that!" Tenten said excitedly, then her smiled faded slightly. "It felt differen though.... but it's not my real arm...." Tenten said almost sadly then raised her left arm, half expecting her right to do the same. It did lift and bent at the elbow, but it looked like she was having bad muscle spasms in her arm.

'Relax Tenten, you just need time to learn how to control it, remember." Tsunade said.

Tenten looked up at her idol and half smiled. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'm very grateful for everything you and Chiyo-sama have done for me, most don't get the second chance I got. I'm sorry if I acted like a brat."

"It's okay Tenten, you handled this better than many shinobi have in similar situations. I'm very proud of you." Tsunade said, then saw Naruto mouth a message to her. She thought it was odd, but she didn't have a problem with it. She leaned down and hissed Tenten on the forehead.

Tenten's eyes got as big as saucers as she reached up slowly and touched forehead where Tsunade had kissed her, her face turned so red it almost glowed, then she fainted.

Tsunade smirked then glared at Naruto. "Spill it."

"You're her idol, she wants to be like you more than anything in the world, she's just never been able to tell you." Naruto said.

"Well that explains a few thinhs.... you know she has a crush on you brat.... and I guess me too." Tsunade said casually, then saw Naruto nod. "And Hinata?"

"Handled, we had a long talk the other day, she doesn't mind if I pick Tenten-chan, as long as she's part of my life and I'm happy, she's happy." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled, highly amused. "Hinata's a very mature girl, that was a very grown up thing she did." Tsunade said, and saw a subtle reaction from Naruto. "She lost her jacket during the fight didn't she?" Tsunade asked seriously.

Naruto paused a moment, then nodded. "The bitch opened it while Sasuke held her arms, she cut open Hinata shirt and was about to cut off her sports bra when Hinata fought back as I said in the report."

Tsunade nodded. "I was wondering what you left out, what you said she did wouldn't be enough to get that kind of reaction from Hinata...." Tsunade said and paused a moment. "What exactly did the girl say to Hinata, you only said she threatened to cut Hinata up."

Naruto glanced at Tenten, she was still out cold. "This stays between us Baa-chan.... she was going to cut off Hinata's nipples, probably her clit if I'm right, and injure Hinata in a way that would guarentee Hinata-chan would never be a mother." Naruto said coldly as the memory ran through his mind.

"That explains the damage to the girl's body.... Hinata did that with her Jyuuken?" Tsunade asked, then Naruto nodded. "Incredible....even Hiashi can't do damage like that.... Hinata needs a full evaluattion and testing, what she did shouldn't be possible, especially by someone her age.... not to mention the chakra contol needed to do it with your feet."

Tenten moaned gently as she woke. "Wh, what happened... oh Kami I fainted in front of Hokage-sama!" Tenten said, starting to panic.

"Relax Tenten, it's okay.... I won't tell anyone. You really impressed me five days ago, you killed sixteen Uchiha, including several Jounin. That's be an impressive feat for an experienced Jounin.... when you can control your new arm come see me.... I have a special reward for you, an honor I've only ever given to one other person. I have a few other patients to check before I return to the Tower...." Tsunade said and cringed slightly at the small mountian of paperwork waiting for her. "Damn paperwork is the bane of my existance.... I'll be back tomorrow, so you better show some improvement in controling that arm. Naruto you can stay until noon, then dispell yourself so Naruto-kun know's what's going on." Tsunade said, smiled, then turned and headed for the door. '_When I tell her I'm taking her on as my apprentice she'll piss her panties.... I better talk to Anko, she might already of had the same idea for herself_.' Tsunade thought as she left the room.

-

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: The Hell of September

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 10: The Hell of September

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 6, 3:21 PM, Anko's House, Backyard----

Ino and Sakura stood on the back patio in shock at what they saw, it was a training course from Hell. Ino looked up at her temporary Sensei. "Anko-sensei, are you going to make us run that today?" Ino asked nervously.

Anko looked down at Ino calmly. "What kind of evil, sadistic bitch do you think I am...." Anko said sounding offended, and waited a moment for both girls to smile with relief. "Of course I am." Anko said with a twisted, sadistic smile. '_Oh Kami that was fun! I'm going to pound these little bitches into the ground, they're going to wish I was dead.... or they were. Tsunade can have Tenten for a couple years, that'll make her strong enough to handle my training_.' Anko thought, she LOVED the looks on their faces.... the fear nearly gave her an orgasm. "As much as I'd love to leave this set at level five where Naruto trains.... Tsunade would literally hand me my head if either or you got killed, so I've reset it to level two."

"Why not Level one Anko-sensei?" Ino ased nervously, hoping she wouldn't make Anko mad.

"Because, princess bitch.... I promised Naruto I wouldn't." Anko said. '_And he'd get me where it'd hurt the most if I went even a little easy on you, and if I know my Nii-san, he won't let me off with something easy, like glueing my tits together while I sleep or waking me with a kick in the cunt, that'd be too nice. Since I forgot to tell her, he'd get Kurenai-chan to not fuck me for a month, at least, he knows I can't stand being without her for more then a week_.' Anko thought, she'd taught him everything she knew, even how to take her out if he had to. "I also can't send you through that cold, so I'll do it once today, and never again, so you better watch carefully." Anko said, smiled, then did a tranformation jutsu into an Ino look-alike, but her hair and outfit were purple, and she still had her breasts. The look on both girls faces made her want to giggle with joy. She turned and ran for the course, pulling the lever to activate it. She waved to them then started through it.

There was a short run then she dove over a short log barrier, landing hands first she immediately rolled under the second, taller barrier where she stopped on her feet and stood. She immediately took a quick step forward and jumped onto a one foot pole just narrow enough for one foot, her right. She leapt to the next seven poles, each a foot taller than the previous pole, then leapt off onto a twenty foot log suspended eight feet over part of the large pond, it swayed at the slightest movment. She ran across it dodging four padded, heavy blockers that swung back and forth across it and could knock even her off it and into the cold water if they connected. She leapt off the end to a ready rope and swung another twenty feet to a four foot platform by the outer wall, turned to her left and leapt to another rope swinging along and away from the wall and dropped off onto a two foot square platform seven feet above the ground. She then leapt up and forward to a thick rope just bigger than her hands currently were and going hand-over-hand went the entire thirty foot length, swung herself off the end, landing on another two foot platform that swayed when she landed, then jumped off to the ground and landed in a three foot circle in the ground five feet away. She cancelled the jutsu and casually walked back to the girls. "Of course this isn't the full course, I had to remove almost half of it, including the traps.... and I usually throw kunai at Naruto while he's running it so he doesn't get bored." Anko said casully, like it was nothing.

Ino and Saura's jaws dropped. they were SHOCKED that Naruto had been doing this for years. They looked at Anko trying to ask her a question, but couldn't.

"Oh, you want to know when he started.... this is the newest version, I have to make it harder every three months when he starts getting bored with it. He started when he was three. Oh, and watch the ropes.... they'll give you blisters quick, Naruto doesn't even notice how rough they are.... pisses me off he's so hard to hurt.... I'm gonna switch to barbed chains soon, maybe electrified.... he doesn't know yet." Anko said with a big smile. "His record on this course at level two is nine seconds, but I don't expect either of you little pussies to even get close to that. Okay princess, you're first." Anko said and took a stopwatch from her coat pocket. "Move it, get to the starting line.... just try to finish it without breaking any bones, but if you do Naruto can heal you. If you're hurt you can't do your job as servants." Anko said seriously, and watched Ino run to the starting point. "Ready.... Go!"

----4:43 PM----

Naruto turned and looked at the back door when Anko walked in, a big grin of satisfaction on her face. She went to the fridge and got some orange juice. "Where are they.... you didn't kill'em did you?" Naruto asked, though he knew she wouldn't he had to ask.

Anko finished pouring a glass, turned to him still smiling happily. "Of course not.... you think I'd let'em off the hook that easy.... they just wish I had." Anko said, put the juice away and looked at the door.

Ino and Sakura came shuffling it slowly, they looked like they'd been dragged across Konoha then thrown in a lake, they were soaked and could barely even lift their heads. Naruto almost smiled, they looked like Akamaru's old chew toys. "How'd you like the course?" Naruto asked casually.

Ino stopped and shifted her gaze from the floor to Naruto, which hurt, she was dead tired, never in her life had she worked so hard, if her head was on fire she couldn't left her arms to pat it out. "I.... hurt in.... places.... I didn't.... think.... I had yet....I... hate... you.... Naruto." Ino said, trying to be angry but she had no adreniline left, she was ready to collapse.

"Now that you girls are warmed up, go shower, change and be back out here at five sharp to start your duties." Anko said casualy and took a drink of her juice.

What there was left of their blood drained from their faces. '_She can't be serious_?' Both thought.

"We can barely stand.... Anko-sensei.... you can't be serious." Sakura said, she had a little more energy left than Ino, but not much.

Anko finished her juice and put her glass on the counter. "There's the front door cunts, pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out by those tiny bumps you two call nipples." Anko said coldly

"I get the shower first." Ino said and started shuffling toward the spare room they'd be staying in.

Sakura nodded and followed Ino.

The moment their door closed Anko quickly put a Sound Seal on the room and fell onto the livingroom floor, laughing hysterically.

Kurenai shook her head and chuckled. "You're too much Anko-chan..... how'd they do anyway?"

Anko took a few moments to surpress her laughter and focus before she stood. "Not bad, it took Ino five tries to get through it.... Sakura did it in three. Ino has better speed and reflexes, but does everything on instinct. Sakura had the course figured out and plotted by her second try, she has a very analitical mind and is great at problem solving.... and she actually has some conditioning and impressive strength for her age, I doubt she realizes it though, she doesn't have much self confidence. Ino doesn't have that problem, she's a spunky little bitch and absolutely hates losing. Once I get'em both torn down and break all their old habits, I can build them back up into a couple very powerful kunoichi eventually. They have a lot of potential I doubt anyone else has seen in them."

Naruto was actually impressed, he saw some of that in them, but he hadn't seen them in action, Anko had. "As good as Hinata and Tenten-chan?"

"Almost, Sakura and Ino didn't have the early traning like Hinata and Tenten did, that's why I have to tear them down first.... I have a couple years of useless girlie shit to get through before I can really start working with them. The first two weeks will be the worst of their lives, but when it's over they'll stay because they want to."

"You really think those two will stay here and let you abuse them more? They won't last the month, they'll quit and be out of our hair forever." Naruto said coolly.

"You really don't thnk they have what it takes to earn your trust and friendship?" Anko asked, then Naruto shook his head.."I'll make you a deal brat.... if, at the end of the month they haven't impressed you, Tenten and Hinata, I'll owe you a favor, anything you want I'll do, no questions asked, and no restrictions. But if they do, you have to drop the other shit you have planned and give them an honest chance to be your friend.... and you have to get Hinata and Tenten to do the same, since they'll be coming over after Academy once they're able."

"Before you agree, I want in on this to, I think Anko's right about them." Kurenai said. "If you win I'll owe you just like Anko-chan."

"And if you win?" Naruto asked.

"Does Tsume still owe you that blood debt for saving her dog? I think she said she'd do anything to repay you." Kurenai asked. When Naruto nodded she smiled. "You have her join Anko-chan as my bitch for one night, and her debt to you is paid. Her honor won't let her refuse." Kurenai said with a sly smle.

Anko looked at Kurenai in shock for a moment, then smiled. "You devious little bitch.... no wonder I love you so much."

"Deal." Naruto said after a moment of thought.

"Good...." Anko said then unsealed the room. "Now let's get ready for dinner, they'll be out soon and still have to learn thier jobs."

----Sept 13, 5:30 PM----

Naruto watched Ino bring him his bowl of beef and broccoli and place it in front of him with a genuine smile, she was happy to be serving him.... and she hadn't spilled anything in two days. Ino and Sakura were adapting to their schedules. Academy was fun, Sakura carried his books, took very detailed notes.... hell, she could copy anything put on the chalkboard as fast as a teacher could write it, and solve it. With her mind totally focused she was incredible, she absorbed information as fast as he did, maybe faster. Her mind was truely impressive when she was totally focused on what she was doing, she'd even cut her time on the course almost in half, a minute twelve..She was even a decent cook on basic meals. Around the house she was as good, she'd alphabetized everything from the kitchen goods to his scrolls. She even seemed to like the maid outfit she and Ino wore, she'd hated it at first, though she never said so, and now she kept it spotless and wore it with pride.... the old Sakura had not only been broken, but killed and buried. Then there was Ino.... what could he say about her but.... wow. It had taken a day longer to totally tear down the old Ino, the girl has a lot of spunk and quite a temper, on a short fuse too. She was almost as good a cook as Hinata, she had a talent for it. She'd improved almost as much as Sakura, in different areas though. She still hated the training course like Sakura did, now that Anko had them doing other kinds of training to build their strength and stamina, they still came in exhausted and occationally groaned at having to immediately start their household duties, but still did them well. Ino did the laundry and made the beds. He could tell it was still Hell for them, but they were getting used to it. '_Anko-neechan and Nai-chan were right.... they're going to rub it in my face.... well, Anko will I know, Nai-chan might say something once. Nothing I've done to them has made them even look like they wanted to quit_.' Naruto thought then nodded to Sakura, who turned and walked away, still a little stiff from the training earlier. '_I'll have to have Anko get tougher on them, maybe I can still get then to give up on being my friend, their good servants and helpful at Academy.... Shika sure loves having Ino carry his books and take notes for him. If he wasn't the lazist person I've ever met, he'd be the top academic student at the Academy.... regardless of age, he's smarter than every teacher there and even I can only beat him at Shogi one game out of five. Even Hinata is starting to like them, Tenten-chan sure does_.' Naruto thought as he glanced at Hinata and Tenten sitting at their usual spots, chatting with Anko, Kurenai and each other..

----Sept 29, 3:08 PM, Street, 1 block from Anko's House----

"Naruto-sama, can we talk for a moment?" Ino asked politely, almost submissively.

"Go on Hinata, Tenten-chan, we'll be there in a few minutes." Naruto said then stopped and turned around. "What do you want that couldn't wait two minutes?" Naruto asked calmly.

Ino glanced at Sakura, then at Hinata and Tenten as they moved out of earshot, and swallowed nervously. "Please don't think we're ungrateful for everything you and Anko-sensei have done for us, though the hardest thing we've ever done and we're sore all the time...."

"Get to the point Ino,.you know what'll happen if you make Anko wait because you're late." Naruto interrupted.

Ino nodded immediately. "Tomorrow is our last day serving you and.... we were wondering if we've earned your trust and could be friends after we're done."

"We'll see, you still have today and tomorrow to get through.... honestly, you spent most of the first week just fucking everything up. So you act different, but you're still just a couple worthless little cunts not even worth killing." Naruto said coldly, turned and headed toward home. He listened carefully for the sounds of crying, or a sob, a sniffle.... anything to indicate what he said hurt them deeply. There was silence for a moment then quick footsteps as they ran up and took their places behind him. He carefully, subtly turned his head slightly to both ides and glanced behind him at Ino's and Sakura's faces for signs of weakness. '_Now give me the reaction I want...._' Naruto thought, then smiled subtly.

----3:34 PM, Anko's House, Livingroom----

"Okay Ten-chan, just like yesterday." Naruto said.

Tenten held the dull kunai in her left hand, a sharpening stone like she used at her parent's weapon shop in her artificial right hand. She relaxed her mind, this always soothed her anyway, she loved the sound. "I did this millions of times before, its all about control. I know what to do, my arm will remember even if this isn't my real one." She said then slowly ran the stone along the edge of the kunai from the base of the blade to the tip, then brought her arm back and did it again. "Nice and slow, get the angle right.... come on, I know the right angle.... I can do this in my sleep." Tenten said as she focused on what she was doing, with Naruto's help she was making great progress, faster than expected in fact. The first two weeks of Academy were tough, she wasn't used to writing with her left hand, she could do it, she just wasn't used to it. She glanced at Naruto and gave him a quick smile. '_He's so cute.... but does he like me like I like him? Well he does spend all his free time with me and doesn't have to. He has Hinata-chan.... she even has boobs already, I'm flat as a board.... and short. I'll talk to Kaa-san tonight when I get home, she'll know what to do_.' Tenten thought as she increased the pace of her sharpening..

In the kitchen Kurenai was having a cup of tea and watching them. '_Go on, tell her. You know she likes you, and you like her.... and Hinata already gave you permission. Damnit Naruto-kun.... just open up to the girl, you can tell as well as I can she's suffering_.' Kurenai thought, sighed, went to the back window and looked out at Anko, Ino and Sakura.

"Is something wrong Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai turned around and saw Hinata standing there. "Nothing is wrong Hinata-chan...." '_Hmm, maybe she can help me_.' Kurenai thought. "Come with me Hinata, I want to talk to you about something important." Kurenai said and headed for her bedroom.

----4:38 PM, Backyard----

Anko watched Ino make the final swing onto the platform, which swayed a moment before she jumped forward, did a flip in the air, landed in the center of the circle dropping to her left knee and threw her kunai at the target using her momentum to boost her power, and hit the center of the target. Anko hit the button on the stopwatch the instant Ino landed. "Ino Yamanaka, get your little ass over here!" Anko said angrily. "Do you have any idea how you did this time?" Anko asked, looking like she wanted to slap Ino down. Ino shook her head no but didn't even attempt to cover up. "Then I'll tell you.... you finished the course in fifty-nine seconds!" Anko said angrily, then waited.

"I'm sory Anko-sensei I'll do.... um, excuse me?" Ino said, the last part slightly confused. he wasn't sure she'd heard right.

Anko smiled. "I said you finished the course in fifty-nine seconds.... congratulations Ino, you did it." Anko said then watched Ino subtly shaking. "Go ahead Ino."

Ino smiled ear-to-ear then leapt into the air screaming happily, she'd finally broken the minute mark. She hurt in places she didn't know she even had yet, but at the moment she was feeling no pain.

Sakura smiled, but didn't seem to react otherwise. She was happy for her best friend, currently acting.... well, like a six year old girl, jumpig up and down, and even hugging Anko, who she saw just smirk and shake her head slightly.

Anko let it go on a minute then with a simple raised hand stopped Ino. "Okay pinkie, your turn.... and I expect you to finish in under a minute as well. if you don't I'll be.... upset."

Sakura nodded, gave Anko a small bow then ran to the starting point. Sakura looked at the course and began running the numbers through her mind on how long each part would take her based on her previous runs and Ino's last run. '_If I do this right I can finish in fifty-six seconds_.' She was a little embarrassed about it before, but she had big hands as well as a big forehead. Comments about her forehead used to bother her, now they were meaningless, she only cared what her friends thought of her as a person. She smirked as she focused like she'd been practicing in secret since she read about it in a library book a week ago, it didn't say how to do it but she'd figured it out easily. It seamed obvious what to do.

"GO!" Anko yelled, then watched Sakura take off, and almost dropped her stopwatch, she was glad they weren't watching her. She watched Sakura get by the first obstacle and was halfway up the poles when she glanced down at the time elapsed. Sakura crossed the log before the first blocker finished its first swing, then basically fly through the others.... then she noticed it. '_No, she can't be.... that's an A-Rank technique taught only to ANBU and Jounin.... even to practice that you have to have incredible chakra control_.' Anko thought then smiled broadly, she didn't care who saw it. '_Little bitch has been holding back on me! Now let's see if she has the reserves to maintain it.... FUCK! If her control is as good as I think it is she won't need the reserves we do because she doesn't waste any chakra_!' Anko thought, she was ready to burst she was so proud, she'd forced Sakura to tap into an ability no one knew she even had. She watched the time carfully, silently cheering for her temporary apprentice, who was moving almost as fast as Naruto did 2 years ago. '_I have to talk to Tsunade about her, if I'm right she'd make a perfect apprentice for Tsunade as a med nin and for her strength technique. Her, Tenten and my Naruto would be devestating as a team. His Ninjutsu, seals and andless chakra, Tenten's weapons and her strength.... they'd be a new Ino-Shika-Cho_.' Anko thought proudly. Sakura landed in the circle, she didn't flip like Ino had, and also hit the bullseye like Ino. "Sakura, get over here!" She yelled, still smilng.

Sakura ran over to Anko immediately, she saw Anko smiling, but that didn't mean anything, Anko smiled when she was happy or about to unleash Hell on someone. "Hai Anko-sensei?"

Anko turned the watch so she and Ino could see where she'd stopped it. "Forty seconds flat."

Sakura's green eyes got as big as saucers, she couldn't believe it "Did you say, forty seconds flat?" Sakura asked and watched in shock as Anko nodded., then forced herself to look closely at the watch to confirm it. "I don't understad, I had everything calculated, I should of finished the course in fifty-six seconds."

"How'd you learn to do it Sakura?" Anko asked seriously, her smile gone.

"But that's what Chunin and higher do to move faster, it's a C-Rank technique at most." Sakura said seriously but casually.

"I don' understand, what did Sakura-chan do to move so fast?" Ino asked, confused.

Anko almost choked as she held back her laugh. "You really don't know what you did, do you Sakura?" Anko asked, and Sakura shook her head no, obviously not aware. "Sakura used her chakra to enhance her speed. It's actually a very dangerous technique if done wrong because it can destroy your muscles and cripple you. Sakura.... what you did is an A-Rank technique, in fact I think it's on the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage Tower. It's only taught to ANBU and certain Jounin, like Kakashi, Guy, and I was by my former Sensei." Anko said, the last part she spat out venomously. "I think we're done for the day, you two go clean up and rest.... dinner is at the regular time, I want something with chicken, and dango for dessert.... Dismissed." Anko said.

----11:03 PM, That Night----

Sakura was lying in the guest bed next to Ino as normal. "Tomorrow is our last day here Ino.... I want to do something special for Anko-sensei." Sakura said.

"How about breakfast in bed, she normally gets up at seven to shower and we know Kurenai-san is coming by about seven-thirty because she's off duty tomorrow, so we'll get up early and surprise her like fifteen minutes early." Ino said.

Sakura smiled. "Perfect.... night Ino-chan." Sakura said and closed her eyes.

"Night Sakura-chan." Ino said and closed her eyes.

Both were soon asleep.

-

End Chapter 10

-

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the mass posting and what I'm doing, I planted a few 'surprise seeds' for the story that'll come out later. As to their final day of servitude, will it go as they think? Who's right about Sakura and Ino, Anko and Kurenai, or Naruto? And what about Tsume, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, didn't that come out of left field. and will they get her regardless of the outcome of the bet? Tune in and see next week.... same snake time, same snake channel. lol!


	11. Chapter 11: Secret of the Snake Mistress

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 11: Secret of the Snake Mistress

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 30, 6:45 AM, Anko's House----

Sakura looked down at the tray in her hands, on a plate was 4 strips of bacon, a big mound of seasoned hashbrowns and a stack of 4 pancakes, on the side was a little butter and some blueberry syrup.... all her favorites. She glanced to her right and saw Ino with the plate of special dango she'd made herself earlier that morning. They'd been up for well over an hour. Sakura nodded to Ino, who quietly turned the nob and opened it as they slipped in.... and she froze is total, mind numbing shock at what she saw. Unable to cope she dropped the tray, not even noticing Ino dropped her plate as well. Her feet on both pillows at the head of the bed, legs wide, hips in the air, large pierced clit standing erect, both breasts getting brutally pulled and twisted by the nipples, her hands gripping the hips of the woman sitting on her face, legs bent and spread wide under her.... was Anko, her face buried in Kurenai's pussy, her big breasts bouncing as she rode Anko's face.... until her tray hit the floor.

Kurenai froze in shock as her head instantly turned toward the door, eyes wide, she pivoted on her knee off Anko who immediately sat up and turned toward them. Kurenai swallowed nervously and glanced at Anko.

Anko hopped off the side of the bed. "I think we need to have a...." Anko said then stopped when both girls collapsed to the floor out cold. Anko sighed and turned back to Kurenai as she got off the bed. "We should of told them.... I'd rather face Tsunade in a bad mood than have the talk we're about to with them Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai nodded. "I just hope we didn't scar them too badly emotionally....you know we have to tell Tsunade-sama and Ino's parents about this, we'll need their help to get them through this."

"Slip on a kimono and put'em on the couch then pick up the mess before it sets in.... I'll go wake up Naruto, this'll wake him up anyway so he might as well be here from the start." Anko said, went to her closet, took out her purple kimono and Kurenai's red one, tossed it to her, slipped hers on and left the room for Naruto's.

----6:57 AM, Livingroom----

Anko stood about 5 feet from the couch, Kurenai on her left and both in their kimono. To Anko's right in the far end was Ino, Sakura directly to her right. Naruto sat at the far left end of the couch in shorts. a t-shirt and his shades. "Sakura, Ino.... you're taking the kunoichi class and are both familiar with the basics of anatomy and sexuality right?" Anko asked calmly, and sighed in quiet relief when they both nodded. "She probably used this term during one of her speeches, but Kurenai and I are what most would call lesbians. We love other women instead of men. Understand so far?" Anko asked, they paused a minute then both nodded. "That's mostly true, we're actually bi-sexual, that means we like both men and women, though we both lean more towards women sexually. Only our closest friends know this though, and we'd like to keep it that way if possible, at least for now." Anko said calmly and waited a minute for them to absorb what she said. "We won't be mad or hold anything you say against you, you have our word as kunoichi. Do either of you have any questions? Feel free to speak your mind and ask us anything you want, no matter how intimate or personal and we'll do our best to answer you, and we won't be upset by anything you say." Anko said and waited a minute.

Sakura stood, tears started running down her cheeks. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANKO-SENSEI? WE WALKED IN ON YOU DURING.... DURING.... WHILE YOU WERE DOING, IT!!!!" Sakura screamed, angry, sad, scared and confused all at once, her whole body trembled as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides, her knuckles white.

Kurenai took a step forward and kneeled down carefully so she didn't flash them.

"What's it like t be with another women like that, is it better than being with a man?" Ino suddenly asked.

Kurenai looked at Ino, then back over her shoulder at Anko, both smirked at each other briefly. "It's really a matter of preference Ino, I've been with a few men and women, both as part of missions and personally.... I found something in Anko-chan that touches my heart like no one else has.... like you felt for Sasuke, but much stronger because unlike what you felt for him, Anko returns my feelings with the same intensity.... what you felt for him and I feel for Anko is like comparing the skills of a civilian to an ANBU.... understand?"

Ino thought a moment, then nodded. "I think so Kurenai."

Kurenai turned back to Sakura. "You're a very smart girl Sakura so I won't suger-coat this for you.... as adults our personal lives are really none of your business and we don't have to tell you or Ino anything. That's harsh, but it's the truth. As experienced kunoichi we're used to keeping secrets, both small and big. What Anko and I know about Konoha would destroy it and get everyone living here killed if the wrong people found out.... do you understand that?" Kurenai asked calmly but seriously, her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura stopped her tears as she thought for a minute, then sniffled and nodded. "Hai.... I think I do. But if you're a couple we could of handled it okay.... we understand about couples and marriage and things.... basically, we wouldn't of told anyone, right Ino?"

Ino nodded and smiled.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "What about you Naruto.... you must of known about them right"

"Hai...." Naruto then turned his head slightly to Anko and Kurenai before he finished his statement. "Since I was little. I've seen them both nude and together hundreds of times.... I've grown up with it so its just normal for me to see them kissing in front of me, or even walking around the house nude, I don't do it...."

"Ahem...." Anko interrupted and smirked at him.

Naruto sighed, slightly annoyed. "You are such a bitch sometimes Anko-neechan.... I haven't done it recently.... the point is, they're my family, even if not by blood." Naruto said then saw Sakura and Ino react to what he just said. "Hai, I'm adopted, Anko isn't my natural sister, she did raise me however, and Kurenai is like.... well I'm not really sure what term really fits, but she's my family because she's with Anko and helped raise me, and no matter what she'll always we important to me,just like Baa-chan, Jiraiya, Shizune, Jiji, Teuchi and Ayame. They're my family and I'd do anything to protect them.... anything. That goes for my friends to, Tenten, Hinata, Rock Lee, Konohamaru, Meogi and Udon.... Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and their Clans.... Kakashi, Guy, your parents Inoichi and Inoicki as well as Iruku-sensei. Right now I don't know if you two are included.... I'll decisde that tonight depending on how today goes." Naruto said calmly, his face never showed any emotion.

"I think this is enough for now, you two can go back to your room, you have the day off from Academy, I'll make the arrangements. For now, all training and chores are cancelled, just think about what we said and relax, we'll talk later when you're ready." Anko said seriously.

Sakura and Ino nodded, stood and went back to their room, shutting the door behind them.

"They'd trying to hide how shaken up they really are, but they're handling it better than I thought.... it has to be everything they've been through this month. It this had happened when they first got here they would of totally lost it and would both be curled up on the floor crying right now." Anko said seriously.

Kurenai nodded. "What time will Tsunade and their parents get here?"

"The messages I sent said noon, I didn't say what it was about. I didn't want them rushing over here and possibly making things worse.... we'll break it to them first, then they can handle it individually. This would be easier on Sakura if her father wa alive, we'll have to do our best with her mam, Ino's parents and Tsunade " Anko said calmly. "I need some sake.... join me?"

Kurenai nodded immediately. She normally wasn't a big drinker, but at the moment it was needed, was was as stressed as Io and Sakura, but like Anko she could surpresses her emotions and stay calm.... at least on the outside.

----8:11 AM, Sakura and Ino's Room----

Both had been sitting on the side of the bed for just over an hour, neither had moved or said a word.

"Ever kised a boy?" Ino asked.

Sakura turned and looked at Ino, slightly stunned for a moment, then down at the floor. "No, only mom.... you?"

Ino paused a moment and blushed slightly. "Hai.... one, so he'd give me the blue bead bracelet in my jewelry box.... Dad thinks I bought it."

Sakura looked at Ino wide eyed. "Why didn't you tell me.... what was it like?"

Ino pursed her lips and put her right index finger on her chin as she thought a moment. "Well it was.... umm...." Ino shrugged. "Like this." Ino said took Sakura;s cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips just like the older boy had done her. then released her and leaned back.

Sakura blushed and touched her lips. "You kissed me Ino!"

"Hai, so what.... you wanted to know, so I did what he did, you like it?" Ino said casually.

Sakura's eyes glazed over.

'_What do I say? I don't...._' Sakura thought.

'_**What's the big deal, she kissed you and you liked it, just tell her already**_!" Another voice interrupted rudely.

Sacura screamed, spun around and saw a strange black amd white version of herself, on her forehead was the kanji for 'Inner Sakura'. '_Who are you_?'

'_**We don't talk in two months, finally meet face-to-face.... and this is how you greet me? No wnder Ino is our only friend.... you're pathetic.... well, until that Naruto-kun came along.... Sasuke had nothing on him**_." Inner Sakura said dreamily, here eyes turned into hearts as she literally smiled ear-to-ear.

'_You're the voice in my head I talk to sometimes.... so that wasn't me thinking, I've been talking to you_?' Sakura asked.

Inner Sakura sighed and slapped her forehead. '_**Kami you're dense.... I'm everything you've buried the last few years, all your hopes, your real feeling you never let out, all the anger you felt for how you were treated and never did anything about it.... you made me to handle it. If you'd calm down al ittle and remember all those books you've read you'd know what i'm talking about... all that stuff about the mind and personalities you found while looking for stuff of Genjutsu.... which by the way I think we'd be good at, we have the brain power**_.' Inner Sakura said proudy, then her head swelled up to giant-size and began beating likea heart.

'_Ewww, don't do that.... I look weird like that_.' Sakura said.

Inner Sakura's head 'had a blow out' and deflated, covering her like a blanket for a moment, then she was suddenly normal looking again. '_**Well you're no fun. Stop being a mopey little wimp and answer Ino before she thinks something is wrong with you.... and don't worry, you aren't a lesbian**_.'

Sakura smiled, nodded and vanished from her mindscape..

'Y_**et....**_' Inner Sakura said with a big devious smile just after Sakura left, then her eyes closed and she went to sleep.

----11:59 AM----

She was already nervous, she was just a civilian. Her visit from Anko had been.... tense, to say the least, the woman scared the Hell out of her.... now here she was at the woman's front door. '_It's okay Sakari, calm down.... you're riends.... basically, but what am I here? Maybe it's about Sakura's raining.... that ha to be it, she wants to show off by baby's new abilities_.' Sakari Haruno thought, then the door opened.

"Hello Sakari, come on in.... you're the final guest." Anko said emotionlessly and stepped back to let her in.

Sakari swallowed nervously, smiled, nodded walked in.... and almost pissed her panties. STanding there were Inoichi and Inoiki Yamanaka, both training shinobi, Kurenai Yuuhi.... Genjutsu Mistress, and most nerve racking of all.... the Fifth Hokage herself, Tsunade-sama, and not a single person was smiling. "I don't think I belong here... you're all...."

"Sit down Ms Haruno, we have something important to discuss that involves Sakura." Tsunade said firmly, but politely.

Sakari immediately nodded, walked to the couch and sat down, hands crossed in her lap. "Is something wrong with Sakura-chan.... is my baby hurt?" Sakari asked nervously.

No one spoke for several moments, so Anko sighed slightly annoyed and stepped in front of the seated Sakari Haruno. "I've never been good at this shit and I'm not starting now. As a civilian you aren't aware of this so I'll be blunt and get to the point.... Kurenai and I are lovers and have been a couple for several years. Early this morning Sakura and Ino brought me breakfast in bed and caught us fucking." Anko said firmly and bluntly.

Everyone but Anko and Sakari sighed, each thinking the same thing. '_I should of told her_.'

Sakari was mentally blown away. Her eyes got as big as saucers, her jaw dropped, she slumped and her arms fell limp to her sides... she barely moved for a full minute except to breathe. Sakari sat up and said the first thing that came to mind. "You're dy...." Sakari started to say and froze in terror when the point of a kunai was suddenly, gently pressed into her throat.

"Finish that word and I swear to Kami it'll be your last, even if it costs me my life." Anko said coldly. There were many terms she hated, and in the top 5 of her list was the word 'dyke'.

"Anko, put it away. I don't think she meant to say that." Tsunade said very firmly.

Sakari VERY carefully swallowed nervously. "H,hai Anko-sama.... I wasn't thinking.... it slipped out.... I swear, it'll never happen again." She said sincerely.

Anko pushed down her emotions and looked deep into Sakari's eyes, she knew the truth when she saw it. Anko pulled back the kunai and relaxed. "I believe you, but be careful what you say from now on, only a few people outside this house know that little secret.... so if it gets out you're the first person I'll visit.... and you won't see me coming, understood?" Anko said emotionlessly, restraining herself as best she could.

Sakari nodded. "Hai, I have no problem with it Anko-sama, Kurenai-sama, please forgive me." She said and bowed.

"I do..... now with that covered we can put it behind us and get to the reaon everyone is here.... Sakura and Ino. They're handling it better than we expected, but they're both still freaked out a little." Amko said calmly.

"Okay, Inoichi, Inoiki, go into the bedroom and talk to Ino, Anko go with them. You're all rather direct anyway...." Tsunade said, the last part with a little smirk. "We'll talk to Sakura out here on the couch. Since her father is dead I'll take that role.... if you don't mind."

"That's fine Hokage-sama." Sakuri said.

"Please, call me Tsunade.... or if you must, Tsunade-sama is fine." Tsunade said calmly. then smiled when Sakari nodded.

A few minutes later Sakura sat on the couch, her mom on her left side. She moved her hand out, and smiled slightly when her mom took it.

"Sakura-chan, before we start.... please tell me the truth, I don't care, I just want to know so you'll be happy, that's all I care about.... Sakura-chan.... are you a lesbian?" Sakari asked with as much sincerity and motherly love as she had. She did give the other women, particularly Kurenai, a quick glance with her eyes though, to see if they were upset by her question. When they smiled she was relieved.

Sakura looked at her mom a moment, surprised she asked, then saw that it really didn't matter how she answered, and it was a good question considering what had happened so far. She thought a moment, really searching her feelings.... she really wanted to know herself because she hated lying to her mother about anything. "I.... uh, no." Sakura said a little unsure at first, but she had kissed Ino earlier and didn't feel anything, so it had no, based on the information she had. That's the conclusion her mind came up with anyway, she knew that could change when she got older though, she was only six after all, even if she was a kunoichi in-training, her brain was more developed than her body right now.

'Thank you honey, but it'd be okay if you'd said you were." Sakari said, then kissed Sakura on her large forehead. "Now.... tell me what happened and how you feel, we're all here to help you."

Sakura smiled, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "This really started yesterday when I ran the course in the backyard, Ino went first and...."

----Guest Bedroom----

"Are you sure Princess?" Inoichi asked as he squeezed her hands gently in his.

"Hai, I've thought about it all morning while I sat here with Sakura-chan." Ino said calmly.

Anko surpressed the huge smile trying to cover her face and looked down at Ino. "Okay, you can talk about that later.... Ino, tell'em what happened this morning and don't leave anything out... like your feelings and all that stuff.... Kami, I feel like I'm interrogating you." Anko said and sighed, exasperated by the whole situation. '_I hate all this touchy feely shit, if we coddle them they won't grow up strong..... but Tsunade and Kurenai will kick my ass around Konoha if I don't do this.... or worse, Kuri-chan won't fuck me for a month_!' Anko thought, a small shiver of fear ran down her spine at the last thought.

-

End Chapter 11

-

Author's Note: the last 4 chapters were done in like 4-5 days and should of been up last Saturday, but tech problems came up. This was done this week. After this chapter I'm skipping through most of Academy and the girls training, since Sasuke is gone, I'll do a chapter to show the fate of the remaining Uchuha Clan and the woman that injured Tenten, maybe as a flashback.... I can't just leave that hanging, so that will probably be the next chapter and the start, and focus, of the timeskip to near graduation and assigning of the teams. Once they're out of Academy the real fun can start. For those that love it, I will be doing the Wave Arc, with a (hopefully original) twist to fit this story, as well as other new missions I'll mostly do until the Chuunin Exams. As to the Konoha Invasion.... not sure yet. Of course all this is only ideas at the moment and could change, and as always, if you have an idea or would like to see something specific happen, PM it to me and it might make it in. Thanks, and I'm sorry it a litle short.


	12. Chapter 12: Academy Days Pt 1

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 12: Academy Days Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: I fixed ch5 and 7-12, which I originally posted without proofing it first, it's fixed now. Sorry about the errors, these should stp in future chapters, had had alot of stuff happening to me lately.

-

----October 28----

Naruto: Age 6

Naruto had lost, and it didn't bother him at all. The street test he'd given them a month ago had gone as he hoped, they didn't break. He hated admitting it to himself even then, but they'd done a total turn around from their old selves, and after a month at the academy with them free of their servitude, they were friends, even Hinata and Tenten liked them. Though he didn't show it, he thought it was very funny how Shikamaru tried to get Ino to do his work for him again. She'd made it her responsibility to make him over like what had been done to her, but she did it her own way. The old Ino would of used threats and even force to get him moving, the new Ino used a sneakier method..... of course she had to get me to agree before she made the offer to Shikamaru. They knew Shikamaru had one of the scariest women in Konoha as a mother, and seemed to have an uncanny ability to attract, as he called them, troublesome women. He graduates with the best grades at the Academy, and I, Naruto, would get his mother off his back, forever, about being lazy around the Nara Compound. I can do it because I know something about Yoshino Nara that no one else does. It's amazing what adults will do around a little kid they think isn't paying attention to them and doesn't understand what's going on. Shika asked me if I could really do it, and when I said I could he sat down right there on the ground and went into thinking mode, I knew he was because he made that sign with his hands just like during a shogi game when he gets in trouble, only 3 people in Konoha can beat him in shogi, me, Asuma and his dad Shikaku. As smart as she is, Sakura tried 28 times and he destroyed her in under 10 moves every time, so she gave up, like shogi just aren't her thing, it's the wrong type of problem solving, and Shikamaru has a natural gift for strategy that already far exceeds most seasoned Jounin. He called it a very long term plan, but well worth it, and accepted. Of course Ino will owe me a major favor if he does it, and he will, Shika's plans work 99 out of 100 times.

----July 25, 3:30 PM, Anko's House, Backyard----

Naruto: Age 9

Naruto stood near the main part of the pond in the backyard, there wasn't anything in it, but today it had a new purpose. He looked at the crowd of familiar faces watching him and smiled. Like him, they were all in a robe or kimono. "I've been practicing this for a month and finally have it ready. Normally people go to the Hot Springs to relax, but we aren't normal people, we're shinobi.... and everyone here knows how special I am." Naruto said and gave them a big foxy grin, he'd finally told his friends about Kyuubi last year, and wasn't really surprised the only person who didn't react with some level of shock was Shikamaru.... he'd already figured it out. "Don't try this yourself, I'm the only person with the chakra reserves to do this." Naruto said, turned, kneeled, made the 'Tiger' hand sign.... for Fire element jutsu.... then stuck both hands in the water and just as he'd practiced pumped massive amounts of Kyuubi's chakra into the water.

Tenten for a few moments, then smiled when she saw bubbles start appearing in the water. Within moments it almost looked like a Hot Spring, then Naruto stood and held out his hands for a moment, they were glowing red and steaming, then it stopped.

"There, all dry again.... I'll have to remember that trick. There we are.... warm water, fit for swimmng, and the far end under the log was deepened and is ready for diving. So in the words of my Nee-chan...." Naruto said, smiled broadly and whipped off his robe to reveal black swim trunks and tossed the robe clear of the water. "Let's PARTY!"

Anko smirked proudly, opened and dropped her purple kimono to reveal a tiny black bikini. Several things had changed the last 3 years for her, things she'd never thought would happen, had. While her and Kurenai being lovers was still a secret outside her circle of friends now present, what had changed was she'd shaved down her huge bush to a thick strip that just fit under her bikini bottoms, but the biggest change was she was now legally married to Kurenai who had moved in, though the official record of it was in the Shinobi section of the records in the Hokage Tower, for authorized personal only. Kurenai was ready to go public, she wasn't quite ready yet, not that she was scared, or even cared what they thought of her, but she wouldn't bring any heat down on Kurenai or Naruto and his friends, she knew there were a good number of uptight people in Konoha that would object to a lesbian couple.... of course she doubted there was anyone stupid enough to cause her any trouble, everyone knew of her temper and tendency to maim and even kill people that attacked her or just pissed her off, but even that hadn't happened in many years. '_After they graduate I'll go public_.' Anko thought then looked to her left, saw Kurenai drop her kimono and licked her lips.

Kurenai heard the gasps around her as she finally revealed most of her body to her friends, she was wearing a red bikini like Anko's, but that wasn't what had shocked everyone. Everyone knew she had a great body and full E cup breasts.... what shocked them was the outline of her nipple and clit rings beneath her bikini, but even those were second to her tattoos. She'd been adding them over the last 2 years and they were all finally done. He shinobi attire normally hid her thighs, body and right arm. A purple snake went around her upper right thigh upwards going toward her hip, after it circled once it went across her hip, up and arced across her lower back, down her left hip, circled her upper left thigh once and ended with its head near and facing, from a top view of it, her bikini covered pussy. From her mound, beneath the bikini, was a red snake, it came straight up under her naval, curved around it to the left, circled around her back going right to left, came up below her left breast, up between them up to her right shoulder, turned and came down and ended in a side view of the head coming down, mouth open fangs out, just about to bite her nipple, which was hidden by the bikini, but you could tell the mouth was wide open because the top was just big enough to cover her large, pierced nipples.

All of Naruto's friends from the Academy were there, with their parents in most cases, the exceptions being Sakura's mom Sakari was single, as was Kiba's mom Tsume, though in his case his older sister Hana had come along. Everyone had to bring a swimsuit and wear it, he smiled as Shikamaru's mother Yoshino reluctantly revealed her C cups in a modest but sexy black one-piece, Tenten's mother was wearing a similar suit over her firm C cups, but hers was dark blue. Even Chouji's parents showed, his mother Chana was a thick, but very toned and attractive red head, what blew many of the men's minds, especially Kakashi's, was that she was in a two-piece and had breasts almost a large as Tsunade's were, though it was obvious Tsunade had her beat by a 2-3 cup sizes. Hinata also only had a single parent, her father Hiashi, who reluctantly showed his hard, but pale body in beige trunks. The final exception, sadly, was Rock Lee, his parents were dead, he lived with an older couple who'd knew his parents and adopted him. They weren't able to come to the party. Lee wasn't too sad though, he was with his hero and Sensei, Might Guy, both in matching green trunks. Naruto was glad Kakashi got him to agree NOT to wear a speedo, as was everyone else that had heard about Guy's first choice of swim attire. Tenten was in a modest, dark blue two-piece, and though at ten was the second oldest girl there, she still didn't have a chest to show off, though she wanted a great rack to show off. Sakura wore a red version of Tenten's suit, and bust-wise was in the same boat as Tenten, something they had in common, to their amused annoyance. Ino however had started to blosson and was sporting small C cups in a light blue bikini like her mom who was proudly displaying her full E cups. The star of the girls however was Hinata, who also stunned many people there in a tiny lavender bikini that strained to contain her almost E cup breasts, she'd only grown a little in the last 3 years. With his mother's hand on his right shoulder, Hana's on his left, Kiba stared at Hinata but didn't say anything, not because of his mother and sister, but Naruto and Hinata herself. They were his best friends and he wasn't going to do or say anything that would make them mad, especially not in the current crowd. The only person not in a suit, with both parents that hadn't come, was Shino. He was standing to the side of the crowd in his usual coat, though his had on green trunks under it. He'd explained beforehand that it wouldn't be a good idea for him, or especially his parents, to wear swim attire, and getting in the water would be a very bad idea because of their.... guests. No one objected to his reasons.

Last, and definitely not least was his Baa-chan, Tsunade. As Hokage she could of refused and gotten away with it, but Shizune had come through for him again and gotten her to agree to come and even wear a sexy two-piece, though there was one condition because Jiraiya was also there.... she was not, for any reason short of a genuine life and death emergency, getting in the water. Despite promising her he'd behave, she knew Jiraiya too well and knew how he'd react to seeing her in a wet swim suit.... she'd give him this fantasy come true, but that was it, she didn't trust the old pervert on this. Her only highpoint was when she dropped her green robe she usually wore and revealed her sexy black two-piece straining to contain her HH cup breasts.... Jiraiya passed out cold with a nosebleed. Shizune smirked, highly amused, and dropped her black kimono to reveal a black bikini version of Tsunade's suit that showed off her full D cup breasts.

Naruto watched the Inuzuka all dash for the water with big silly smiles, they were all like little kids or dogs, very playful and free spirited in a relaxed situation. Naruto wasn't surprised Tsume was showing off her big F cups in a black bikini, he'd seen her in nothing during her now regukar visits to .... visit, Anko and Kurenai. They'd been right about Tsume not refusing, what had been a shock to all 3 was that she'd of done it if they'd asked, Tsume was totally bi-sexual, but she scared most people off and hadn't been with anyone since she'd gotten pregnant with Kiba, he'd died on an S-Rank mission shortly afterwards and saved the rest of his team at the cost of his own life. For an Inuzuka, there was no more noble death than sacrificing yourself to save your pack, whether friends or family. Hana was in a matching bikini that showed off her firm breasts, she was borderline D/E cup and fluctuated a full cup size up or down depending on the time of year, a common occurrance among the Inuzuka women, something about their feral nature. Tsume had told them during dinner 1 night that when she was younger she'd actually fluctuate 2 cup sizes, moving back-and-forth between a D cup and H cup during a year. Then he spotted her, his only guest that wasn't an Academy student.... Ayame Ichiraku. She was standing near the backdoor trying to be invisible. He walked over to her, she got a little nervous as he got close. She was wearing a knee length brown robe, the sleeves half covered her hands. "What's wrong Ayame-chan?"

"I know I promised I would, but I don't think I can do this Naruto-kun." Ayame said sadly.

Naruto sighed, they'd had this talk several times already since the incident, she was still a little insecure sometimes about her burn scars, he just couldn't totally convince her she was beautiful because of who she was inside, the outside didn't matter. "Ayame-chan, you're fifteen now and surounded by people that love you. Everyone here has seen your arm and doesn't...."

Ayame suddenly hugged him tightly. "That's different!" She interrupted, her face on his left shoulder. "I have ugly br...."

Naruto pushed her face back and froze her mid-word with a hard glare. "Don't you even try to say that...." Naruto said coldly, he was putting an end to this shit right now. He took her right hand in his left, walked her to the center of the yard and let out a piercing whistle that instantly got everyone's attention.."I want everyone over here.... NOW." Naruto said loudly.

Everyone glanced around, particularly the adults, saw how Ayame was acting, many had an idea what this was about. They all walked over calmly and stood in a big semi-circle in front of them, Tsunade in front.

Naruto saw that all his friends were in front of their parens. "Ayame-chan seems to think she's ugly because of some stupid scars.... what do you think?" Naruto asked, then before she could even resist he yanked her robe open and off, tossing it behind them in a single fluid motion, leaving Ayame in a tiny white trimmed, light brown bikini Tenten had picked out for her. She was in great shape for a civilian, and sported a set of very full D cups. The minor, scattered burn scars on her right arm and the moderate burn scars that mostly covered the right half of her chest and about half of her right breast were fully visible.

Everyone smiled, Kiba gave her a 'wolf whistle' then flinched a moment expecting to get slapped by his mother or sister.... it never came. Standing at his feet little Akamaru barked and wagged his tail happily. He then heard his mother's voice in his ear, turned and gave her a questioning look to be sure he heard her right, she just smiled ferally and nodded. He walked over to the older girl, who looked at him nervously, took a quick breath, let it out, then before even his courage failed him he quickly reached up, took her cheeks gently, pulled her down a little and kissed her on the lips a long moment, then released her. "You're the best looking girl here Ayame-chan." Kiba said nervously

Several people whistled, especially Jiraiya who took out his ever present little notebook and began scribbling notes in it, a big grin on his face.

After a few moments Ayame snapped out of her daze. "You really think so Kiba.... but what about these?" Ayame said as she pointed to her scarred chest with her left hand.

Kiba looked at her scars a moment then smiled. "They're beautiful, they make you special."

Ayame glanced around a minute, half expecting everyone to start laughing.... but nothing happened, so she stared at him a moment before her face lit up. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, then Kiba nodded. "Thank you!" Ayame squealed happily and gave Kiba a BIG hug. In her excitement she'd neglected something.... their current height difference.... she'd accidently shoved his face into her cleavage. She realized what she'd done a few moments later and released him blushing bright red, but it was too late. He was as red as she was and out cold.

Tsume and Hana broke out in near hysterical laughter for a minute before Tsume send Hana to retrieve her little brother still sprawled on the grass.

After that Ayame relaxed.... well, after apologizing for what she'd done to Kiba, not that he really minded once he was awake again.

Naruto walked over to Tsume, who knelt in front of Naruto, they were away from the crowd. "Thank you Tsume-chan, I owe you for that. I called you over because I have a special favor to ask. It isn't for me, its for Ayame-chan. As Head of the Inuzuka Clan only you can do this.... I'd like Ayame to have one of your special dogs, both for herself and as security at their resturant." Naruto said seriously..

Tsume raised her eyebrows slightly, it was an unusal request. They often sold normal dogs they raised with their special breeds of nin dogs, which were only for their Clan as familiars. "You're aware that for this I must have the approval of the elders.... but I don't think they'll object; however.... even if she has permission our nin dogs are a special breed, I simply can't chose one for her, it must chose her.... and even if one does, she's not an Inuzuka. Familiars are normally bonded to someone by age five, so to bond to our nin dogs at her age she must be cleansed of all outside scents and marked. Beyond that is the simple fact she must want a familiar, if she doesn't.... no dog will ever accept her. They can't be fooled, you know this Naruto, if she doesn't have the ability to love and trust unconditionally, there's nothing I can do." Tsume said seriously.

Naruto nodded, when it came to nin dogs he never doubted anything Tsume said, and she never joked about it, her Clan and their dogs were her heart and soul, and when it came to their safety.... she wouldn't back down from the Shinigami himself. "I believe she will.... we can make her the offer after dinner tonight, and give her time to discuss it with her father and think it over."

"Done.... now let's go have some fun pup." Tsume said and gave him a big feral, but playful, smile.

----4:42 PM----

Tsunade looked at the pond as all the kids were having a shinobi version of a water fight, even Ayame was playing. As a favor she'd let Naruto borrow some of the special chakra paper 2 years ago to test everyone for their elemental affinity. As a general rule it was normally done after they were Genin for at least 3 months, except for the kids from the big Clans as they had special rights. Naruto had known he had a strong Wind affinity since he was 4, but he also had a lesser affinity for both Water and Fire, which was both very strange and rare, until you considered his parents, who raised him, and his special tenant, which she figured had to have something to do with him having 3 affinities. The focus of their water battle was Hinata, who had a Water affinity as strong as Naruto's Wind affinity. Like Naruto and her apprentices Sakura and Tenten, Hinata could already walk on water. As she'd found out Hinata had been 'water dancing' as she called it since she was 3, she'd started in puddles dancing with her mother for fun. She was currently using that skill to create and throw waterballs at everyone, who either dodged or 'died' when they got hit and had to sit out for a minute. They'd been at it for about half an hour, and no one could get close enough to Hiniata to 'kill her'. She thought it was quite funny as she'd usually hit the girls in the chest, which stung a little from what she saw, this was extra painful for her apprentices as they had no padding beneath their suits like Ino, and Ayame did. She walked up behind Jiraiya who was giggling like a pervert and scribbling in his notebook. "If I see this scene in any of your books Jiraiya.... your balls are history.... have a nice day." Tsunade said sweetly then walked past him to get some sake fom the bottle Anko had just brought out.

Jiraiya closed his notebook and put it way, once she was far enough away he sighed with relief. He was used to getting hit, he'd even taken a few bad beatings over the years, but when she threatened him she did it in 1 of 2 voices. Angry, which he could push her a little further before she hit him, how far he could depended on how mad she was.... if she did it in a polite, sweet voice.... and in this case it wasn't a beating, she'd threatened to castrate him.... there was no pushing. That was a 1 time warning. He crossed this line once as a teenager when they were still teammates.... the last thing he saw was her big right fist, he woke up 3 weeks later in the hospital in a full body cast. He wouldn't make that mistake again. '_Well.... there's still all the lovlies out here_.' He thought, got a preverted grin on his face, took out his notebook and began watching all the older women not in the water and carefully making a note when he saw any situation with potential.

-

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Academy Days Pt 2

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 13: Academy Days Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

-

----Sept 15, 7:55 AM, Hokage Tower----

Naruto: Age 11

Tsunade sat in her office chair, facing the window, hands on her chest, fingers interlaced, thinking about her appointment in 5 short minutes, she couldn't believe it had been 5 years already. Her thoughts drifted back to that day....

(START FLASHBACK)

She was using every ounce of will power she had to remain calm and focused on what she was here to do, but even this wouldn't be possible if Shizune hadn't given her that exquisite breast fondling, She nodded to her apprentice who opened the door to the regular interrogation room in ANBU Headquarters. When she walked in she saw her sitting behind the table submissively, she hadn't enjoyed her week in The Hole. That almost brought a smile to her face. Her face cold, Tsunade walked over to the table and slapped her hands on it. "I'll only say this once Fukara Uchiha, and if I hear even one sound from you, if I even see a glint of defiance in your eyes.... I'LL RIP YOU FUCKING ARMS OFF BUT WILL NOT LET YOU DIE, AM I CLEAR?" Tsunade said the first part coldly, the last part she roared, her voice filled with rage. Tsunade restrained her anger when Fukara nodded. Tsunade looked at her a moment, then frowned, "GUARD!" Tsunade yelled, a moment later an ANBU came in. "Who gave the bitch clothes to wear?"

"I did Hokage-sama, its standard pro...." The ANBU said.

Tsunade was out of her seat and in an instant had the ANBU slammed, back first, against the black metal wall, her left hand clenched tightly around his throat, her right in a tight fist, drawn back to obliterate his head. "I left specific instructions that this bitch is to be denied everything but the bare essentials to keep her alive. You don't need clothes to live...." Tsunade said coldly then unleashed her punch.

The ANBU shut his eyes when he saw Tsunade's fist move.... then there was a crash like a clap of thunder that echoed around the room, it was almost deafening. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, his senses told him her fist had missed his head by a quarter of an inch.

"Fail to follow my orders to the letter again.... and I won't miss next time." Tsunade said coldly and released him.

He turned and looked at the wall where she'd hit. The metal that lined ANBU Headquarters could withstand an explosion equal to ten thousand explosive tags.... and it had a half inch deep indent of her fist in it. He'd NEVER seen such a display of raw power before, and had a sinking feeling in his stomach that wasn't even her full power. "Hai, Hokage-sama.... this will never happen again, I swear." He said, bowed and slipped out of the cell, closing the door behind him. He looked at the ANBU behind the security desk across the hall from the next cell. "Don't ask, and by the way.... that prisoner was suppossed to be nude.... ASSHOLE! She almost took my damn head off! I'm going to talk to Ibiki.... there's been a lapse in protocol here, Tsunade's message wasn't relayed word-for-word." He said, then turned and headed for Ibiki's office.

The other ANBU winced behind his mask, then hit the buzzer on his desk for a new ANBU to stand guard by the door.."I should of stayed in information gathering." He said and sighed sadly.

Tsunade watched her remove the last of her clothes and toss them on the pile in the corner. "You're my bitch down here, the only rights you have are what I give you.... as far as you're concerned, I'm Kami. Now sit...." Tsunade said and waited a moment for her to obey. "Now listen closely garbage, until I say otherwise that's your name, you even react to your old name and I'll break one of your bones." Tsunade said coldly and waited a moment, then turned to Shizune. "Shizune, I heard there's an Uchiha woman down her, I believe her name is Fukara. That's a mistake as no Clan of Konoha would be down here. Please find her and send her home with my sincere apology."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and waited a moment, watching the prisoner closely.... she didn't even twitch.

"Have you seen her?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"No, I haven't seen an Uchiha down here Hokage-sama. The Uchiha would not be seen with trash like me." She said calmly, but deep in her heart, she was crying as what was left of her as a proud Uchiha whithered and died, as far as she knew the rest of her clan, even those that hadn't joined them, were all dead. She had nothing to live for, even revenge was beyond reach of her dreams. They'd tried to take over Konoha and failed.... miserably.... so much for the great Uchiha Clan.

Tsunade saw the dull lifeless look in her eyes, she was broken. "Did you have any children before your Clan died?"

"Hai, I had a daughter Hokage-sama, she would of year if they were still alive." She said emotionlessly, she'd already wept all she could over her lost family.

'_She thinks I had the entire Uchiha Clan executed and she's the last member of her Clan_.' Tsunade thought, but despite what the woman had lost she couldn't bring herself to care. "Tell me Trash.... on the way to the Tower, do you recall stopping at a small stand called Ichiraku Ramen?" Tsunade asked casually.

She remembered the ramen stand, using a fireball jutsu on it, as well the owner and his daughter being in the path of it. "Hai, I assume it burned to the ground and my jutsu killed them, I didn't wait to see, we wanted to get to the Tower to kill you." Fukara said emotionlesly.

Tsunade clenched her fists and her knuckles cracked then she took a breath, let it out and let a small smile show. "It burned to the ground.... but you didn't kill them. Ayame, the owner's daughter, stepped in front of it and took a direct hit to protect her father.... for a civilian, Ayame Ichiraku is the toughest little bitch I have ever met in my life. That jutsu should of burned her to ash in a few minutes, but it didn't. Her father was only singed a little, she recieved second and third degree burns on her arms and chest and will be scarred the rest of her life...." Tsunade said, her voice full of pride, then stood and leaned in close to Fukara, as her face went stone cold dead. "That girl courage than every Uchiha that ever walked the planet.... combined. If you'd managed to kill her.... my Godson.... you know who he is.... would of torn the whole fucking mountain down with his bare hands just to kill you, and even I couldn't of stopped him.... not that I would of tried to. Tell me something Trash.... in your little plan to take over Konoha by killing me and my Sensei, did you take Naruto's reaction into account, you know he thinks of us as his grandparents.... and do I even have to mention what he is?" Tsunade asked, her face still devoid of any emotion.

Fukara thought for a moment about what Tsunade just told her. Like most of the other Jounin and Members of the Police Force she knew Naruto was the vessel of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, but she wasn't told about his relationship with the Third and Fifth Hokage. Fear began to appear on her face, she tried to supress it but couldn't, it was coming on too strong for even her. "I w.... wasn't told that.... if the Elders knew they didn't tell us.... I was only told to destroy certain busnisses and people before we killed you." She said as she tried to remain calm, but was beginning to shake noticably from fear. The whole Clan would be no match for the Kyuubi, even the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill it.

Tsunade watched Fukara closely, she heard the rising fear in her voice, but as much as she wanted to see her have a full blown anxiety attack, she'd promised Shizune certain things.... and if she broke that promise, she couldn't withstand the looks she'd get from both Shizune and Naruto after Shizune told him.... and she knew in her heart she would tell him. "He's not coming for you at the moment." Tsunade said calmly.

"If I may ask.... why have you spared me? I know my place now, and I mean no disrespect Hokage-sama.... but why would a serv.... Ayame Ichiraku, a civilian girl working at her father's small ramen stand be so important to him?" Fukara asked sincerely and with as much respect as she could muster. She'd also caught herself from making, possibly a life ending mistake in in how she referred to Ayame.

"Why is none of your concern you worthless bitch.... however, I will tell you that like me and Sarutobi, he thinks of her as his family, another big sister, her father is like an uncle to him. Anyone that hurts someone he cares about better pray to Kami, because they aren't long for this world. Before I tell you why I'm here, during the battle in front of the Tower, do you remember a person on the roof you hit with your WIndmill Shuriken?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, you had someone up there picking us off, a Jounin assassin from their skill, probably an ANBU." Fukara said, and an instant later she was SLAMMED back first into the wall, several inches off the floor by her throat, Tsunade in her face in what looked like a full rage similar to what she saw in the battle, and Tsunade had her right fist drawn back.

"Tsunade-sama you...." Shizune quickly said in a small panic.

"SHUT UP SGIZUNE!" Tsunade roared, her gaze still locked on a now terrified Fukara. "WRONG BITCH.... THAT WAS A SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL, AND FRIEND OF NARUTO.... AND YOU TOOK ONE OF HER ARMS FROM HER BECAUSE I COULDN'T BREAK THAT JUTSU YOU USED ON IT!!!!" Tsunade ROARED in Fukara's face, full of rage, it was taking everything she had not to splatter Fukara's head on the wall.

Fukara paled, went limp as she hung her head as best she could, closed her eyes and waited for the death blow.

Tsunade stood there for several minutes trembling with rage, she desperately wanted to kill her. She knew Naruto wouldn't care if she did, but what he would care about was that she'd broken her promise to Shizune, and that was one of the few things as important to Naruto as family. '_Never break a promise to family_.' Tsunade remembered the line, it was one of his rules, based on the code Anko had raised him with. He'd added his own rules to his Code. She'd even seen it once, it was a small black leather bound notebook he kept his most private and personal thoughts in. It was Rule number five on the list, the second rule he'd added to the three Anko taught him to live by. She looked to her left when she felt a hand n her shoulder.

"Please Tsunade-sama, put her down, don't forget why you're here and who you are." Shizune said calmly.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and punched the wall next to Fukara's head, this imprint was a full inch deep. Tsunade put her on her feet and released her. "Get back in your seat Trash, I have an offer for you that's only good while I'm in the rom, when I leave it goes with me. I'm leaving in five minutes so sit the fuck down, shut the fuck up and let's get this over with before I do something I regret."

(END FLASHBACK)

"She's here Tsunade-sama." Tsunade heard Shizune say over her intercom. Thunade pushed the talk button. "I'd like to speak to you first Shizune."

A moment later Shizune came in, shut the door behind her and walked to the front of Tsunade's desk. "Is something wrong Tsinade-sama?" Shizune asked casually, unsure what her friend wanted to see her privately about.

Tsunade gave Shizune an ear-to-ear-smile. "I did it." Tsunade said proudly.

Shizune raised her eyebrows slightly. "Did what?" She asked curiously.

"Three years, six months, two weeks..... clean." Tsunade said proudly.

Shizune paised a moment, then her eyebrows shot up, she pulled her schedule book out and quickly thumbed through it..... and gasped when she found that day circled in red..... and dropped it, stunned. "You did it.... no gambling?"

"No."

"Lost your temper?" Shizune asked, some hope on her face.

"Not once"

"Sake?" Shizune asked, on the brink of screaming with joy, she'd actually forgotten to keep track, with Tsunade behaving they'd slipped into a new pattern and she forgot she used to have to watch Tsunade like a hawk. .

"Not a drop, I swear on my tits." Tsunade said, calm but very proud of herself, she'd beaten her vices as promised.

Shizune looked into Tsunade's eyes as deeply as she could. '_She's not lying.... dear Kami she really did it_!' Shizune thought, ran around the desk, yanked Tsunade out of her chair and hugged her with everything she had, physically and emotionally, she'd NEVER been so proud of Tsunade.

"Air...." Tsunade gasped.

Shizune instantly released her and stepped back, hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry Tsunade-chan.... I lost my head for a moment." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Tsunade composed herself and smiled. "Forget it, you're allowed for putting up with my shit for so long. Anyone else would of left me years ago. Before you send her in, I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone, I want to wait until Naruto-kun and his friends become Genin, then we're going to throw a party to celebrate both victories that everyone will be talking about for decades. For now..... I'll settle for this." Tsunade said, pulled Shizune close by her shirt and planted a sizzling kiss on her lips for twenty seconds. When she released her, Shizune's eyes were glazed over with lust. "Now go get her you sexy bitch." Tsunade said playfully, turned Shizune around and playfully swatted her butt.

Shizune looked back at Tsunade a little surprised, but not totally. She knew Tsunade was a little bi-sexual, though very picky about what women she'd allow to get close to her.'_Tsunade knows I'm straight.... but, why am I turned on by the her making a pass at me_?' Shizune thought, blushing slightly she smiled at Tsunade and went to the door, pausing a moment before opening it to compose herself.

A few moments later Tsunade was seated again, saw her appointment enter, shut the door and stand between the chairs in front of her desk. She glanced at the Seal tattooed on her forehead. "Have a seat Fukara, we have a lot to discuss."

----Noon, Ichiraku Ramen Resturant----

She walked through the Main doors into the waiting room, smirked, suddenly turned to her right and caught the now knee high Husky bitch as she jumped up at her, and laughed as her face was licked.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan, I keep telling her not to do that to you.... down Rama!" Ayame said.

Anko smiled when Rama whimpered, gave a quiet bark, then twisted out of her hands to the floor and ran back to the side of her mistreess. "Don't scold her Ayame-chan, I don't mind.... I kinda like it actually. Reminds me of Naruto when he was little.... he didn't lick my face though."

Ayame knelt down and rubbed Rama's head. "Okay, you can jump on Anko-chan, but no one else.... got it?" Ayame said.

Rama barked.

Ayame smiled. "Good girl, escort Anko to her seat while I get her usual, it should be ready now. You're always on time Anko-chan, noon, three days a week." Ayame said and headed for the kitchen.

"Naruto got me hooked on it.... sneaky brat, now I have to divide my time between here and my favorite dango shop, lead the way Rama." Anko said slightly annoyed and followed the mostly white little dog across the resturant to her usual seat.

----July 15, 9:12 AM, Academy----

Naruto: Age 12

Sakura sat in her seat and took out her hankerchief to put some extra shine on her new Leaf hitai-ite, a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan, I knew you'd pass." Naruto said casually, then stood. "I'll be right back Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, a waited a moment for Iruka to nod, then jumped up on his desk and leapt from desk-to-desk down to th main floor as he usually did, no one even reacted to it anymore. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Naruto said casually and gave a quick wave to the class as he left the room.

A moment later most of the girls in the room let out a half muffled romantic sigh.... one of the exceptions was Tenten, who shook her head, let out an amused sigh and smirked. She'd been his official girlfriend for just under 9 months, since his 12th birthday party. She thought it was funny that despite everything he knew and could do, Anko, Kurenai and Tsunade made him wait until then before taking 'the next step', which meant dating her, though she didn't mind the wait, he was worth it.... and when he kissed her she tingled all over. She glanced down at her chest, now sporting a pair of C cup breasts. She loved having a chest now, which ironically still matched Sakura's and they both thought it was funny. '_As soon as you get your hitai-ite Naruto-kun, before the Sensei's start showing up we're making plans for a special date tonight, and we will have a proper celebration_.' Tenten thought with a slight blush that she quickly sirpressed before someone saw it.

Iruka shook his head slughtly. "Hyuuga, Hinata.... your turn."

Tenten looked at Hinata, smiled and winked.

Hinata smiled back, paused at moment at the odd wink she got, then blushed slightly and suppressed a giggle before heading or the stairs.

----9:47 AM----

Naruto walked out the back room door with his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat, no hitai-ite in sight, Iruka close behind. He stopped next to Iruka's desk when the entire class gasped in shock. "Just a minute, someone's missing.... ah, here he is." Naruto said then turned to the door..

The entire class, including Iruka, turned to look, curious what Naruto was talking about. Everyone gasped in shock when another Naruto walked in drinking an orange soda, he stopped on the other side of Iruka's desk.

"I passed I assume." The new Naruto said to his other self.

The Naruto that had taken the test smiled as he pulled a new hitai-ite from his right pocket and tossed it to the new Naruto who caught it. "Of course, did you expect less from yourself." The Naruto that had been in class for twenty-five minutes and taken the test said, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Iruka stepped back in shock. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed, totally surprised. "What kind of clone was that Naruto?" Iruka asked seriously, and though his face was stern he was seriously impressed he'd been fooled ny a clone. He wasn't a Jounin by rank, but he had the skills and experience and should of been able to tell he was a clone, even a Shadow Clone wouldn't of fooled him.

Naruto took another drink of his soda. "That was my new clone, I finally perfected it. It's a better version of the Shadow Clone.... though the chakra cost is a real bitch, even for me. I made it when I left earlier, I decided to drop by the cafeteria for some food, and sent him back to class. He can do anything I can, even pass as the real me.... I can only make one though." Naruto said, then glanced around the room, most were shocked, a few were just smiling proudly at him, namely Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino. He looked at Iruka and sighed quietly. "Baa-chan?"

Iruka nodded. "Six o'clock, her office."

"Troublesome." Naruto said dryly.

Shikamaru burst out laughing at what, and especially how Naruto had just said.

Everyone looked at the very rare sight.... Shikamaru Nara red-faced with laughter. Most began laughing as well.

Iruka couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face. "Ino, get down here while you can still focus." He said, turned and went into the testing room.

Ino smiled and blew a kiss to Naruto, then ran down the stairs, across the room and into the back before she fell down laughing. 4 minutes later Ino walked out with her new Leaf hitai-ite around her waist, a big smile on her face..

-

End chapter 13

-

Author's Note: Next up, team assignments and the final tests. One of the teams is decided, Team 7, but I'll take suggestions for teames 8-10. Also, I need a name for Naruto's new clone jutsu, so send in your ideas either with your review or by PM. Oh, you will get credit in the chapter he first names and/or uses it, which will be in the next 2-3 chapters. Suggestions for other pairings are also welcome.


	14. Chapter 14: Kakashi's Bell Test

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 14: Kakashi's Bell Test

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 15, 10:04 AM, Academy----

Naruto, age 12

Naruto subtly glanced around the room again, though mostly muffled, the room was still buzzing about what he'd done 15 minutes ago, several students, mostly girls, kept looking at him with a certain kind smile on her face he knew but ignored. They were just fangirls and beyond being casual friends meant nothing, he had a girlfriend already.... Tenten. '_Good choices so far.... so that's team six....it's unusual to have an all kunoichi team, but those three have been friends since before Academy. I think I know who they'll get as a Sensei.... when she finishes with them they'll be an excellent infiltration team_.' Naruto thought.

.Iruka paused a moment and smirked, this is the team he'd waited to announce since he got it that morning. As he'd predicted for Tsunade the night before, everyone he said would pass, had, and his team assignment sheet reflected that. He'd never been wrong yet. "Team seven will be Naruto Mitarashi...." He said, pausing briefly when everyone got quiet and focused their full attention on him for the other names.

On the roof of the building across the street from the Academy, someone stood patiently.... well, mostly.

On the ledge outside an open window a small snake was laying motionless. A moment later it slithered off the ledge, down the wall into the bushed and vanished in a small puff of smoke.... and reappeared a moment later next to the person on the roof across the street. It was picked up and wrapped itself around the hand of its summoner. "I have the requesssssssted informassssssion. He wasss asssssigned to team Ssssssseven with Tenten and Sssssssakura Haruno." It said in a raspy voice.

"Thank you...." Anko said, took a small piece of raw neat from her pocket and gave it to her summon who swallowed it happily. "Dissmissed." Anko said as she gave her snake a rub, then it nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. A huge smile on her face she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

----12:13 PM Academy Roof----

Naruto sat next to Tenten, on her left, Sakura to her right, and glanced up at his new Sensei.... Kakashi Hatake. Naruto respected his skills as a shinobi, even among the ANBU his skills were still legendary, and he didn't mind the Ichi Ichi Paradise book he was usually reading, his Godfather wrote them and he knew all about that stuff anyway, even if he hadn't done it yet. He already had extensive knowledge in every area of a shinobi life that would help him succeed at any mission, Anko had insisted he be ready for any situation. He still loved the look on her face when she'd gone to Jiraiya to ask him to help her.

Kakashi leaned against the wall by the door, put his book away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay brats, tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes, dreams.... and don't forget your name. You first pinky." Kakashi said casually.

Naruto wanted to laugh, Kakashi was playing his sensei role perfectly. He knew them already, he already taught him a few jutsu and had known him since he was little, and Tenten and Sakura since the Uchiha incident. He'd seen Kakashi straighten up the last couple years into a more serious, but not like he used to be, shinobi, he was still usually late though, but not all the time, only when it didn't matter if he was.2 hours late, like today.

Sakura glared up at him, having some similar thoughts as Naruto. "I'm Sakura Haruno, first member of my family to become a shinobi. I like reading, learning new jutsu...." Sakura said and glanced at Naruto with a smile. "And my friends, especially Naruto-kun who made me who I am today. I hate people that think they're better than you because they have a Bloodline-Limit, judge people based on appearance or gender, and bullies. My dream is to be just like Tsunade-sama." Sakura said proudly.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he knew exactly where all that came from. "Your next.... meatball head." Kakashi said casually, but was smirking beneath his mask. He'd been calling her that for almost 3 years, she hated it when he did, but he knew that she knew he was just playing with her. He'd never call her that in public, only when they were with friends that already knew.... besides, Naruto had actually started it.

Tenten let out a hard sigh through gritted teeth and glared up at Kakashi. '_I wish he wouldn't say that_.' Tenten thought, playfully annoyed. "Okay cyclops...." Tenten said and smirked, that's what Anko called him to annoy him, she only used it on special occations. "I'm Tenten,.I love weapons, being a kunoichi and my boyfriend Naruto-kun." Tenten said, leaned over as she reached up and pulled Naruto's head down, and kissed his cheek. "I hate cowards, people that beytray their friends, family or village.... and I hate it when someone doesn't take me seriously as an opponent just because I'm small, or because I'm a girl. My dream is to be the best kunoichi I can be.... and marry the next Hokage." Tenten said with a smile and glanced at Naruto.

"Interesting.... okay mr personality, let's hear it." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed. "Naruto Mitarashi, I like training, learning new jutsu, ramen, dango, my family, friends and girlfriend Tenten. I dislike bullies and liars.... and my dream is to make Konoha as strong as it can be...." Naruto said and looked at Tenten with an annoyed smirk. "By being the next Hokage."

Sakura started giggling.

Tenten started a moment later.

Kakashi chuckled quietly, mostly holding in his laughter. "Now that the formalities are over, you're free the rest of the day. Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground Fourteen at seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late.... oh, and don't have breakfast, if you do you'll puke." Kakashi said, gave a short sadistic laugh that made Sakura and Tenten flinch, then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The girls looked at Naruto nervously. "Was he serious Naruto-kun" Tenten asked, like Sakura she'd never seen Kakashi in action.

Naruto sighed sadly as he nodded. "Hai, I'm afraid he was. Normally I'd say don't listen, but I'd do what he said this time.... he may act lazy, but when he gets serious he can push me to my limits and come back for more. He won't be late tomorrow, I guarentee it. Come on, let's go get some lunch then to my place, we have some planning to do." Naruto said seriously then stood. '_And I have special gifts for you_.' Naruto thought.

----July 16, 7:00 AM, Training Ground 14----

"Three, two, one.... morning Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as his watch struck 7 exactly and Kakashi appeared.

Sakura looked at Naruto, slightly stunned, but impressed. "You were right Naruto, he was on time. Morning Kakashi-sensei."

Tenten gave a small bow. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

'_Not bad. If I know Naruto he's told them about my bell test and that no one has ever passed it.... and Anko probably told him they aren't a team until they pass their Sensei's test. Not normal, but not really against the rules either.... I doubt even Anko told him the real reason for the final team test though, not that they'll need it, I know they'll pass. I don't have to make it easy for them though, that's the fun part_.' Kakashi thought, his sadistic smile hidden by his mask. "Okay, I assume Naruto already told you why you're here?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. We aren't officially a team until we pass our Sensei's final test, for us, that's your bell test.... we've heard about it, no one has ever passed it." Sakura said.

Kakashi gave a small nod. "I'll give you credit for your information gathering, quite impressive for new Genin.... but that doesn't mean shit to me Knowledge alone doesn't make you a good shinobi." Kakashi said seriously then took an alarm clock and 2 tiny bells, each on a looped string, from his pocket, walked over to the boulder behind him, sat the clock on it and hooked the bells on the front, left side of his belt. "The rules are simple, use any technique or jutsu you want, come at me with everything you have. You'll have until noon to get both bells from me, each of you can only take one, which means one of you is going to fail and go back to the Academy for another year. So it looks like you'll be competing for a spot. To a shinobi, obeying orders and completing the mission are the most important things, but you know that from your classes, they drill it into you. I learned this the hard way, but I'll give you three a little advice I suggest you take to heart.... anyone who doesn't follow the rules is trash, but anyone that abandons their friends is less than trash." Kakashi said serious then hit the button on the clock. "Begin!" Kakashi said then vanished.

"Is he still here?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, he won't leave the training ground, that's against the rules.... but it's also five acres I believe, and full of trees. Split up and find him " Naruto said, gave them a small nod, turned and headed to the North end.

Sakura headed to the West side, Tenten the East.

In the big tree a hundred yards away Kakashi squatted on the big branch watching them closely. '_Not bad, they came in with a plan, now let's see how well they can follow it. Now, who's first....'_ Kakashi thought and looked around a moment, when two of them went into the woods out of sight he smiled. '_Perfect_.' He thought

A few moments later she turned and saw Kakashi run out into the open, followed a moment later by Naruto, they were heading for her in a running Taijutsu battle, the single kunai each had in his hand clanging together every few seconds when they clashed. Standing near the treeline in her red crop top over a sleeveless mesh shirt and black knee shorts, Sakura was about to charge in and help when she noticed it and smirked. She reached into the weapon pouch on her right thigh, pulled out 2 kunai, each with an explosive tag attached, held both in her right hand and threw them at her target.

Kakashi suddenly stopped when a kunai hit the ground near him, turned and looked, Naruto had a kunai at his feet as well.

"You almost hit me Sakura!" Naruto said annoyed, then quickly looked down when her heard it. "SHIT!" Naruto yelled an instant before both kunai exploded, killing him and Kakashi.

A moment later Tenten ran out of the woods, a kunai in each hand. "What's going on?"

"That won't work on me Kakashi-sensei, I figure you're in one of these trees watching, you can come out or I can start blowing them up until I find you." Sakura exclaimed confidently.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked.

"Kakashi-sensei came out of the trees fighting with Naruto, they were headed my way so I used two of my tagged kunai and blew them up." Sakura said with a smile.

Tenten paused a moment, then smirked. "Shadow Clones.... that won't work on me either, Naruto uses them all the time to train us. We can tell a Shadow Clone from the real person."

Kakashi dropped out of the tree. "He does huh.... I'll remember that. Care to try for the bells before Naruto shows up? If one of you can get a bell I'll let you both pass."

"What about Naruto-kun?" Tenten askd curiously.

"I'll make sure he gets on a team next year and passes, I have a lot of influence around here." Kakashi said.

"So we team up on you and if one of us get a bell you'll pass us both, but Naruto has to wait until next year?" Sakura said, then saw Kakashi nod. She looked at Tenten as she dropped her hands to her sides, then smiled amd turned back to Kakashi.

"NEVER!" Both girls yelled as they threw a handfull of kunai at Kakashi, he leapt out of the way of the barrage just in time. "Is that your final answer?" Kakashi asked, then dodged another barrage of kunai. On 1 knee, Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "I'll take that as a yes." He said then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Watching from behind a tree at the far end, Naruto chuckled quietly. '_That won't work on them, they'd rather die than.... oh shit that's it! It's not our skills he's testing.... it's our teamwork. Anyone that doesn't follow the rules is trash, but anyone that abandons their friends is less than trash.... look underneath the underneath he always said.... sneaky son of a bitch_.' Naruto thought. "Are you just going to stand there?" Naruto said casually.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadow of a tree behind Naruto. "You want to try for a bell? You get both and I'll let you pick which one passes, you can even pick your new teammate, anyone but the girl you didn't pick."

"'Go read your book.... that's a bullshit offer and we both know it. I just figured out your bell test.... we don't have to get one. You only use two bells to make us fight for them, but we won't do that, any one of us will sacrifice ourself for the others without hesitation and you know that as well as I do. So do we pass or would you like to waste the morning testing us. They'll have your test figured out any minute, if they haven't already.... Sakura probably already has based on what you just tried." Naruto said calmly.

"You're just like Anko, she loves to ruin my fun too." Kakashi said slightly annoyed and sad.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi with a smile. "Thanks, I'll tell Anko-neechan you said that."

"Fine, you pass, but I don't want you telling them yet, I need to see what they can do before we start training tomorrow. Give me a minute then come out, let's see what you three can do." Kakashi said then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Tenten stood next to Sakura twirling a kunai in her right hand, her toned body highlghted by her usual outfit of a sleeveless black jacket, half unzipped, over a mesh crop top, snug black pants and shinobi sandles, her hair up in her usual style, a bun on both sides of her head..

"I'm telling you Tenten, if you wore it down he'll love it." Sakura said.

"I've worn my hair like this since I was two, I.... do you really think I should? Naruto-kun thinks my buns are cute.... the ones on my head too." Tenten said with a sly smirk.

Sakura giggled, then turned sharply when Kakashi appeared twenty feet away.

"You're better than I thought, I'm impressed that Genin can tell a Shadow Clone from the real thing, but that doesn't mean you're good enough to take a bell.... care to try out your Taijutsu?" Kakashi said casually.

Tenten nodded and put away her kunai, she didn't have to look at Sakura to know what she was doing.

Sakura had a big smile on her face, she'd been Tsunade's apprentice since she was 6, and it showed in her body, particularly her arms and legs. Sakura reached into her belt pouch and removed a pair of black gloves. "This is going to be fun.... I haven't been able to cut loose in three months.... you just made a big mistake Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she tightened the wrist strap on her right glove then slipped on her left. A moment later she had it on and tightened the strap, cracked her knuckles just like Tsunade. "Ready Tenten-chan?"

"Always." Tenten said, nodded and both charged in, moving 6 feet apart to divide Kakashi's targets. At 15 feet Tenten saw Kakashi suddenly throw 2 kunai, 1 at each,. Just as fast she pulled 2 kunai and threw them, knocking Kakashi's out of the air.

At 10 feet from him Kakashi saw both girls vanish.... at least to most they would of. He ducked as Tenten appeared throwing a spinning kick at his head and landed to his left, after mising the kick she twisted upsidedown and made a fast grab for a bell. '_She's good, I didn't expect that from a weapon specialist.... DAMNIT_!.' Kakashi thought then as Tenten landed and rolled away he leapt back at lightning speed and barely avoided Sakura as she came straight down where he'd been an instant before and drove a thunderous punch into the ground that left a 5 foot wide, 3 foot deep crater, Sakura in the center. '_That was Tsunade's technique, she's better than I thought.... I better step this up a level_.' Kakshi thought. "Nice combo, but not good enough." He said, sounding unimpessed, thought he was.

Sakura leapt out of the crater landing next to Tenten. "Didn't like our Cobra Canyon huh, we're just getting warmed up. Maybe this will impress you." Sakura said, set her feet and interlaced her fingers, palms up, in front of her waist. Tenten leapt into her hands crouching, then Sakura launched her high into the air.

Kakashi took a defensive stance, he'd never seen these combos before, but had a feeling he wouldn't like this one. A second later he heard both girls yell in unison. "COBRA CATASTROPHE!" Then saw Sakura raise her right fist, drop to her right knee and punch the ground with a thunderous crash that opened a chasm beneath him. As he leapt to his right he had to twist in the air, landing on his hands and into a series of flips to avoid a massive barrage of kunai coming down at him like rain. Almost 20 seconds later they stopped and he landed on his left knee and hands, breathing slightly harder. He saw Tenten land in a crouch around, there was a 6 foot wide, 15 foot deep, 30 foot long chasm going out from Sakura and what he figured at about 800-1000 kunai stuck in the ground like crops. He stood. "Okay, I admit it.... that was impressive, anyone below Jounin rank not ready for it would of been killed. I think I've seen enough.... you pass." Kakashi said proudly.

"What about the bells?" Sakura asked curiously, testing her theory.

"This wasn't about getting the bells, it was about you working as a team, and from what I just saw.... I'm glad Naruto wasn't involved in either of those attacks. I assume he has a part in them too?" Kakashi said.

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves between Sakura and Tenten. "I do, and it's lucky for you I wasn't part of either attack. Did you figure it out Sakura?"

"Hai, I had a feeling that's what he was doing when he used the Shadow Clones. By the way Kakashi-sensei.... you messed up on Naruto-kun, that's not how he fights." Sakura said.

Naruto put his left arm around Tenten, leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Great work Sakura, especially you Ten-chan. Show him the rest of it."

Tenten smiled, stepped away from Naruto and flashed through a series of hand signs, ending in the 'snake' sign which she held with her left hand, near her chest, her right arm was extended, palm forward, a small seal appeared on her palm. A moment later all the kunai she'd thrown popped from the ground and floated in the air, she bent her fingers slightly and they all turned and pointed at Kakashi.. each had a small glowing seal on it like on her palm.

Kakashi's right eye, the normal one, opened wide. '_Holy shit_!' He thought, even more impressed now. "Lightning affinity right?"

Tenten cancelled her jutsu with a sigh, causing all the kunai to drop to the ground. "Hai, Earth is my primary, Lightning is a secondary, almost as strong as my Earth affinity."

"I'm the same Kakashi-sensei, I have two. Wind is my primary, my secondary affinity is Earth." Sakura said.

Kakashi thought about that a moment, then smiled under his mask. He knew Naruto had 3, Wind, Fire and Water, both girls had an Earth, and Tenten had a Lighning affinity. He had every element covered, and knew dozens of jutsu he could teach them, Tenten in particular was special because he could teach her his signiture jutsu, the only one he ever created. He started to laugh.

They looked at Kakashi, all confused for a moment, then Naruto smiled big as he realized why Kakashi was laughing. "We're going to be the greatest team Konoha has ever produced." Naruto said then glanced at them.

Sakura smiled suddenly. "Remember Tenten.... Kakashi knows over a thousand jutsu, and of every element."

Tenten smiled broadly, took out a blank scroll, did the hand signs and with a puff of smoke all the kunai were sealed in the scroll again.

Kakashi stopped laughing a moment. "Let's go celebrate, anywhere you want, breakfast is on me!"

-

End Chapter 14

-

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and what I did with Tenten and Sakura. Until I get the other teams decided I'll be working on my other fics. SUggestions for teams and pairings are welcome.


	15. Chapter 15: New Teams, Pt 1

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 15: New Teams, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 16, 7:45 AM, Uchiha Compound----

Naruto, age 12

He was one of the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha as well as the other Elemental Countries, he was also the only adult Uchiha without the Blind Raven Seal on his forehead like all other Uchiha with the Sharingan, he was being held in place by his girlfriend, who currently had a very firm grip on his balls, through his pants, from the bed where she laid on her stomach, her currently E cup breasts hung from her chest by the side of the bed. "If you don't let me go I'll be late for my meeting and you'll be late for work."

She pouted at him, raised up and expertly pivoted around so she was sitting on the side of the bed, then stood and pressed her breasts into his chest and her very hairy crotch onto his thigh, all while maintaining her hold on his crotch. "Oh come on, don't leave a bitch panting in heat.... you still have time to knock me up Itachi-kun." Hana Inuzuka said and licked his cheek with her long tongue.

"And what about Yugao-chan?" Itachi asked, taking her wrist in hand he prepared to free himself.

"You can knock her up too, we know she wants you to. We're just a happy little pack, so be a good Alpha and knock up your bitches." Hana said sweetly.

Itachi looked into her black slitted white eyes and sighed in defeat. She'd been on him for six months to get her pregnant, though they'd only been a couple for a year, he knew her from his Genin days when he was on a team with her and Yugao. She'd dropped from active duty after becoming a Chuunin to be a Vet, Yugao had become an ANBU like him, though on different paths. "If everything goes well today, and Yugao agrees.... we'll set a date and I'll do it.... now please Hana, don't make me break your wrist."

Hana smiled. "Keep talking like that and I'm gonna get all hot again." Hana said seductively as she rubbed herself against him, gave him a kiss and released him. "You're too good to me Itachi-kun."

Itachi chuckled. "Next to Anko, you're the craziest bitch in Konoha.... but I love you anyway."

Hana gave him a big, happy, feral smile at the comparison to Anko, one of her best friends. "Flatterer." She said with a small blush.

Itachi shook his head, amused, then left the room.

"That was too easy.... mom'll be thrilled when I tell her she's gonna be a grandmother..... hmm, I wonder how the pup will take it when I tell him he's about to become an uncle." Hana said to herself as she smiled ferally, thinking about her little brother's reaction.

----The Livingroom----

Mikoto Uchiha sat on the couch chatting with Fukara as she often did. She still wasn't use to being Head of the newly reinstated Uchiha Clan, it had been a little over a year but she still didn't feel the part, without a husband to help run things and share her bed she just didn't feel complete. Thanks to Anko and Naruto however, that problem was on the way to being solved, a few more dates and she'd let him do more than just kiss her.

"I'm off Kaa-san, Fukara-san, don't hold lunch for me.... Hana will be leaving in a few minutes.... be sure she does, don't let her sit around and talk all morning." Itachi said, leaned down and kissed his mom on the cheek, then stepped back and vanished after his mom nodded.

----7:48 AM, Ichiraku Ramen Resturant----

Naruto was sitting at his reserved table with is teammates and new Sensei when 2 voices rang out, both female. First from the door, then from the back.

:"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out happily from the door and waved.

"Kiba-kun!" Ayame practically squealed.

Naruto watched Ayame quickly serve her customer his Ramen then run across the resturant to the entrance where she grabbed Kiba by the sides of his head and shoved is face into her half exposed cleavage for a few moments, then up and kissed him passionately, he knew she didn't care who was watching and knew Kiba sure didn't object, then heard Teuchi quietly chuckle from the kitchen, glanced over in time to see his smiling face through the small window before he went back to cooking. Naruto quietly laughed at the antics of his surrogate big sister and her boyfriend, one of his best friends. When they first started actually dating, though he didn't need to because Tsume had done it alredy, he gave Kiba the 'treat her right or else' speech, as he knew how the Inuzuka were, especially Kiba recently as he'd REALLY got interested in girls. He'd watched them the first few weeks, then relaxed. Kiba had a lot of fualts, but stupidity was not one of them, no one intentionaly pissed off Tsume Inuzuka, even his Anko-neechan, who loved to mess with people and upset them, would only go so far with Tsume, unlike with most people she'd back off at the frst warning from Tsume.... and they were lovers. He waved friends who took the tables to their left and right.

At table 4 to Naruto's right was team 10 under Asuma, Chouji, Ino and in the seat nearest Naruto was Hinata, who got up for a moment to hug Naruto from behind and kiss his cheek. "We passed Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily.

Naruto turned, kissed her and smiled at his friends. "Congratulations.... I'm especially proud of my Hinata-hime, and you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled happily and stuck out her chest a little farther, after everything she'd been through with Naruto, getting a compliment from him still filled her with happiness and pride. 'Thank you Naruto-kun."

At table 6 to Naruto's left team 9. under Guy sat. Rock Lee looking as always like a smaller Guy-sensei, Kiba, Akamaru behind him on the floor playing with Rama as Ayame took their orders, and the only one not smiling, as always, was Neji. Neji nodded to Naruto as he glanced at Hinata. Neji was actually enjoying himself, like his teammate Lee he wasn't assigned to a team last year so had continued his studies at the Academy and continued training. He was actually rather ashamed of himself for how he'd treated Hinata until she was six and even until she was almost nine, when he changed his opinion about her.... he had no choice actually, after she handed him his ass in a series of challenges. Despite his best efforts Hinata had thoroughly, and it seemed rather easily, kicked his ass around the Hyuuga training grounds, force feeding him several large slices of humble pie. he'd finally gotten the message and now treated her properly, according to her position in the Clan as well as her skill. He still couldn't figure out her newly refined Snake Fist style. She could dance around his best attacks like it was nothing and strike him anywhere at will, he'd felt like a first year Academy student fighting an ANBU, even Hiashi and the Hyuuga Council were impressed at what she could do..

"Has anyone seen Nai-chan's team this morning?" Naruto asked the group.

----Training Ground 19----

"Help me, I can't move!" Shikoto Uchiha screamed as best she could as she struggled to move her right arm and stab her leg with her kunai, which she knew would break the Genjutsu she was locked in..

"Shino." Shikamaru called out to his other teammate who was unable to do anything but shield himself from further Getjutsu with a shield of his bugs.

With a mental command Shino sent one of his bugs, flying just about the grass to hide it, to his other teammate. He had no choice but to send a biting beetle, he only carried a small number of them as they were still new to his hive. It landed on her right arm and bite her, he saw and heard that it didn't work, so he sent it up her sleeve to her neck where it bit her again, and again all she did was groan through her teeth. '_She has a very high tolerance for pain, I must be more creative, as Naruto tells me. Don't be afraid to hurt a teammate if it will save their life.... I'm sorry Shikoto, I hope you will forgive me for this_.' Shino thought, and sent his beetle the command on where to bite her.

Kuremai watched them from behind her Genjutsu, they'd done well, but she hadn't seen what she needed to pass them. Shikamaru and Shino worked well together, but they'd been friends for years, Shikoto was the wildcard. She watched closely for a moment, she'd seen the beetle on Shikoto and knew it had bitten her twice, she was impressed at how tough the Uchiha girl was, if they passed her mother Fukara would be very proud of her. Shikoto suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream and grabbed her crotch in agony, a few moments later she saw the beetle fly out of her pant leg. She saw the girl turn and throw a kunai at Shikamaru, cutting his upper left arm, breaking the Genjutsu he was in. She yelled for them to stand back and began flashing through hand signs, the look on her face was near rage. '_OH SHIT_!"' Kurenai yelled in her head as she recognized the jutsu Shikoto was about to do.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL BARRAGE JUTSU!" Shikoto screamed, took a very deep breath and blew out a series of three foot high fireballs at everything in front of her for fifty yards.

Kurenai released her cloaking jutsu and leapt high and to her right just as a fireball just hit where she was standing, then again to the left, dodging another fireball. Kurenai could see it on the girl's face, she was using the pain to boost the power of her jutsu, but it was draining her chakra to maintain her jutsu, if she didn't stop soon she'd exhaust herself. She landed from her jump, and with a quick single hand sign vanished and appeared behind Shikoto, a kunai at her throat. "It's over Shikoto, stop!" Kurenai commanded. Usually when she used that advanced technique she would of instantly slit her throat, though she hadn't done it until then she knew other Jounin sometimes used it during Chuunin exams and during serious training, just as she had.

Shikoto tensed up a moment then stopped her jutsu and sighed in defeat. "We failed, maybe next year I'll be...." Shikoto said sadly, she'd seen Itachi use that same move during training and knew she'd be dead now if this was a real battle..

Kurenai carefilly moved her kunai from Shikoto's throat, leaned closer and kissed her left sheek. "Wrong...." Kurenai interrupted. "You passed my test, congratulations Team Nine." Kurenai said happily and stepped back as she put her kunai away.

All three turned and looked at Kurenai, but only Shikoto and Shino were surprised. Shikamaru smirked. "So I was right then, the real purpose of this was to see if we'd work together as a team?"

"I knew I should of made this harder.... correct Shikamaru. If I know my Naruto-kun he passed and has been waiting for us at Ichiraku's about twenty or thirty minutes, shall we join him for breakfast, I'm starved." Kurenai said with a smile.

Shikoto cheered and hugged her new teammates, pressing her large breasts against them. She was 4 years older then them and wouldn't be 17 until Novenber, but she wasn't acting like it at the moment. Like most of the other Uchiha not involved in the revolt she'd had to go through the Academy again, and take several special courses the non-Uchiha students didn't, and had not only graduated but was now on a team..

----7:59 AM, Ichiraku Ramen----

Everyone turned to the front door, then many smiled, some laughed.

"WE DID IT!" Shikoto announced to the entire resturant proudly, throwing her arms up in victory.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, only slightly annoyed, but also amused. She's done this basically all the way there to almost everyone they met.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Shikoto said, thrilled to be the center of attention.

Shikamaru looked behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Shino who shook his head, His way of saying to let it go, that's just how she is. He knew Shino very well, he was right as usual. He sighed and nodded, then followed them to a table with the others.

Kurenai stopped by Naruto's table and gave him a hug and kiss.... on the lips, which made him chuckle quietly at her. "We're going out to celebrate tonight Naruto-kun.... you're invited to join us Tenten, Hinata.... you too Sakura."

Sakura smiled happily, she almost thought she would be left out, she was practically family already.

"Where?" Tenten asked excittedly.

"That's my secret." Kurenai said with a big sly smile.

Everyone saw her smile, many recognized it and knew she was up to something, mainly the other Jounin.

"Mind if I tag along.... I can even bring a date." Kakashi said and gave Kurenai a subtle nod.

Naruto turned to his new Sensei, a little surprised. "Do you have a girlfriend Kakashi-sensei?" He asked calmly, but inside was curious as hell, he didn't know Kakashi was even dating anyone.

"Not that it's your business, but I do. And until tonight her name is none of your business, or anyone elses." Kakashi said casually, but gave Naruto a small annoyed glare with his visible right eye.

"What was that, did you say something?" Naruto said lazily, just as Kakashi did so often to Guy, who he heard burst out laughing, hard, at what he just did.

Kakashi glared coldly at Naruto. "You'll pay for that tomorrow during training." He said seriously.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Hai, I figured as much Kakashi-sensei.... but it was worth it."

"Hai Kakashi, as long as Anko-chan doesn't mind." Kurenai said.

"Since I'm practically family too...." Ino asked.

"Hai." Naruto interrupted, then smiled at her. He knew she was right, sure Sakura was on his team, but she practically grew up with him training under Anko.

----5:40 PM, Anko's House----

Naruto took the small cup from the tray, his nose told him it was sake, and high quality too. He was sitting on the couch, to his right was his girlfriend Tenten, next to her was their unofficial mutual girlfriend Hinata, they already decided that when they started getting intimate Hinata could join. To his left was Sakura then Ino, who Tenten had talked to him earlier about possibly joining them occationally, as she'd been friends, training partners with under Anko, and was now teammates with Sakura. He knew Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino had all seen each other nude hundreds of times since they started training with his Nee-chan, he' told her he'd think about it, but he had to admit that both Sakura and Ino had filled out very nicely and he was very tempted. Besides, Anko had told him more is better, especially with sex, a theory he'd waited years to personally test. Glancing around he saw that almost everyone had a cup of sake now. Anko, Kurenai, Tsume, Kakashi, and someone he'd never expected to be dating his new Sensei, Shizune-chan. That still amazed him as much as it did almost an hour ago when they arrived, but they looked happy, and as long as he treated her well and she was happy, that's all he cared about. Last, but definitely not least, the two people he knew wouldn't miss this graduation party for anything, Jiraiya and Tsunade. He wished the old man would of come, but he'd said didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, parties were for younger people. They could have a smaller celebration later, just the four of them.

Tsunade raised her cup and got everyone's attention. "Before we find out where Kurenai is taking us to dinner, I have a very special announcement, I've been keeping a secret from all but one of you for about three years...."

Shizune smiled very happily and walked over to her Sensei.

"In case no one has noticed.... I'm the only person here that doesn't have sake, it's tea." Tsunade said, saw the shock on everyone's face and smiled. "That's because for the last three years I haven't lost my temper, gambled or touched a drop of sake." Tsunade said proudly. The room went dead quiet, and Tsunade looked around at everyone's stunned expression. "I bust my ass for three years to kick those bad habits and another three years busting my tits to stay clean and THIS is how you people congratulate me? Especially since I did this for you Naruto-kun." Tsunade said with a slightly annoyed, but playful, tone and smirk.

A moment later Naruto was across the room hugging Tsunade with everything he had, she hugged him back with her free arm. "I'm so proud of Baa-chan!" Naruto said happily, letting his guard down completely.

Everyone else group hugged her a moment later.

----7:56 PM, Near their Destination----

At the back of the group Tsunade was walking next to Jiraiya, chatting with him about the old days, as they didn't get to just talk much just as friends and former teammates. Tsunade leaned in closer. "Now that I've been calm and sober for three years I've realized a few things about myself." Tsunade said quietly.

Jiraiya quickly scanned her face for clues she may be about to hurt him, but saw a look he'd never seen before and raised his eyebrows slightly from curiousity. "What's that Tsunade-hime?" He asked quietly.

Tsunade let out a quiet sigh at what she was about to do, she was actually a little nervous. "All those times you tried to peep me in hot springs, rivers and ponds over the years.... I was actually flattered you still found me attractive, despite my age and being one of the few people that know what I really look like." She whispered almost nervously and saw his eyes open wide. "And.... oh Kami this is harder than I thought it'd be.... if you play your cards right tonight.... I might sleep with you."

Everyone suddenly stopped and spun around at the crash, they saw Jiraiya sprawled face down on the street, Tsunade smiling down at him.

Tsunade looked at them. "He was staring at my cleavage. not watching where he was walking and tripped."

Several people smirked, a few shook their head amused, Shizune saw the very subtle look in her Sensei's eyes and almost gasped, she had a feeling that isn't what happened, but something no one would expect from her. She raised her eyebrows slightly and glanced at Jiraiya, she smirked when Tsunade gave her a subtle nod and licked her lips.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up in a minute. I have to get him cleaned up first." Tsunade said, then watched them turn and head towards a special, shinobi only resturant 3 buildings away, just inside the Red Light District. She'd been there a few time about 15 years ago.

A few minutes later Naruto saw his Godparents walk in, Jiraiya had a very familiar perverted smirk on his face, but wasn't looking at anyone in the group, which he found odd, he was even ignoring the extra clevage Tsunade was showing.

"Rolga you old son of a bitch, are you still alive?" Tsunade said with a big smile as she walked up to the balding chubby old man she knew was the owner.

"Tsunade you hard-assed old bitch, I never thought I'd see you in here again. Why haven't you come by before now.... too busy being Hokage?" Rolga said.

"You know it, the paperwark is a bigger bitch than I ever was.... how my predosessors did it without going insane in beyond me. It's been fifteen years, but have you got any tables for an old friend and her extended family?" Tsunade said with a smile.

Rolga turned. "So you must be Naruto, I've heard a lot of things about you.... and your big sister." He said and turned to Anko. "Molding him in your image I see." He said with a serious smirk.

"Of course.... I know it's been a few years, but I want to apologize for what I did last time I was here." Anko said, the last part almost apologetically.

"Forget it, I wanted to remodle anyway. You actually gave me a good reason for a special addition." He said then chuckled. "Come on, the best tables in the house for special customers like you.... all front row." He said with a devious smile.

Everyone raised a curious eyebrow at his last comment, now curious about what they'd be front row for. Everyone stoppe and turned to Anko when she started laughing.

"A HUGE smileo n her face she surpressed her laughter a moment. "I think I know what he did. This place would frequently have small fights because of the special entertainment they have here.... I think he solved that problem. Come on, let's get to our seats, I wanna know if I'm right.... if I am, this is gonna be one Hell of a great time for everyone." Anko said with a slightly sadistic smile.

Shizune swallowed nervously and hugged Kakashi a little tighter.

-

End Chapter 15

-

Author's Note: I want to give a shout out to 2 people who helped me. First I want to than, and give credit to KingKakashi for the pairings, the rest will be revealed in future chapters. Next, I want to thank and give credit to Deathmvp for creating the teams, you see why I'm using them like this in future chapters, each team has a special purpose. If you look hard you can figure out what the prupose is, PM me your guess if you think you know them, I might give the first person to get all 4 teams right a special in fic reward.... to be determned later. I'll give you a hint, think military.


	16. Chapter 16: New Teams, Pt 2

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 16: New Teams, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 16, 9:04 PM, The Silver Kunai Club----

Naruto sat at his table, Tenten on his right, Sakura on his left, Ino had the last seat at thier table. He was amazed at the inside of this place, you'd never suspect it from the outside. It was 30 feet wide and the main floor at least was 60 feet long, it stopped at a wall-to-wall bar, that was in front of a stage that also went the length of the back wall, and on it were 6 near and fully nude women dancing, they were all very beautiful and busty, ranging from a blonde with D cups to a red head with H cups, all had a mask on covering their face to hide their didn't recognize her, bt a quick check with his eyes and nose told his the red head was an Akimichi and using their expansion jutsu, or a form of it, on her breasts. He made a mental note to find out who she was and to teach him that jutsu in exchange for keeping her identity secret, a certain girl he new would love to learn it. The stage wasn't the main attraction however, that honor belonged to what they were seated next to.... well, they were 10 feet from the outside was an 18 by 18 foot square pit, a foot deep, filled with a very soft, almost clean looking mud, and around the top a thickly padded 6 inch wall. On the left and right side was a special path that lead to the back behind the stage, obviously to keep the main floor clean.

A big smile on her face she looked at everyone face, then glanced at Rolga. "Kunoichi mud wrestling.... right?" Anko asked.

"That's right, there hasn't been a fight in here since I put it in. We have paid wrestlers, but our main attraction is always volunteers." Rolga said with a lusty smile and looked at all the women.

"So who's going first?" Anko asked.

They all looked at Anko, then a smiling Kurenai. "That why I brought us here. Before we eat.... we're the entertainment." Kurenai said.

Naruto tapped his finger on the table to get the attention of the others with him, and gave 1 of them a nod.

She let out a slightly nervous sigh. "I'll take on Sakura-chan." Ino said.

Taking a drink of her water for her suddenly dry throat, Sakura did a 'spit take' and looked at Ino like she was insane. "We'll do what?" Sakura said stunned.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan.... we're all shinobi here, it'll be like sparring in mud.... and not for the first time." Ino said and smirked.

"But that was training and...." Sakura said and saw the look on Ino's face. "Before I agree to this, what do we wear?" Sakura said.

"A bikini that we'll provide." Rolga said. "Not that you'll have it on long." He whispered to himself.

Seeing the worry on Sakura's face she glanced around and saw many people Sakura knew. She stood up. "I want everyone's attention please.... thank you. Will anyone talk about what happens here?" Tsunade asked calmly, but her face also said 'the answer better be no'.

"No." Everyone not with Tsunade's group answered a moment later, which was almost 200 people, all shinobi or med nin. They wouldn't talk, even if she wouldn't hurt them, as Hokage Tsunade could flush your career down the toilet with the snap of her fingers, but the possibility of prison, pain or even death was always there, NO ONE in Konoha intentionally pissed off Tsunade.

"There you go Sakura.... now are you going to dissappoint your Sensei by not showing everyone what you can do?" Tsunade asked.

'_I know I'm going to end up naked.... oh what the hell_.' "Of course not Tsunade-sensei, you need your ass kicked anyway slut." Sakura said.

Ino smiled happily. "Bring it on bitch.... wait a minute, hey Rolga, are we allowed to use jutsu or chakra?"

"I'll answer that for him....no one wrestling is allowed to use any jutsu or chakra. Sakura, keep it at a normal level, I don't care how competitive this gets, if you or anyone else uses their chakra to cheat you'll spend the next month doing my paperwork." Tsunade said, then smiled when everyone cringed in fear.

"That's not a problem.... is it Rolga." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Jiraiya.... did you do what I think you did?" Tsunade said as she glared at him.. When he nodded she sighed, smirked and shook her head.

Anko thought a moment then smirked. "I think I know....ANBU hq has special cells for high ranking prisoners. What makes them special is that they have chakra surpression seals."

"That's right, they're only beneath the ring though. In exchange for the seals I made a deal with Jiraiya." Rolga said.

"So we can't use chakra in a match?" Ino asked slightly excited at the idea for fighting Sakura on equal terms.

"No ya can't." Rolga said with a sly smile.

A big smile on her face, Ino stood went around and hugged Naruto from behind. "This match is for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his head toward Ino. "Do it in the match." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Ino silently whimpered to herself. "Hai." Ino whispered. "Come on Sakura, we can't keep the crowd waiting."

Sakura nodded, gave Naruto a hug then headed for far left stage door with Ino, as directed by Rolga.

Anko glanced at Kurenai and gave her a subtle sly smirk. "You don't have to Tsunade, but everyone else I want drinking sake. This isn't a real party until we at least get a good buzz going.... you too Naruto, as my little brother and a Genin it's your obligation to get stinking drunk at a big party and uphold the family image." Anko said proudly.

Kurenai giggled. "You're a drunken slut Anko, but I love you anyway.... go on Narto." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade as Hokage, he didn't know what would happen if he got drunk, even if Kyuubi-chan was good now he didn't want to accidently unleash a drunk demon on Konoha.

Tsunade thought a moment, glanced at Jiraiya as the other expert on Kyuubi, and Jinchuuriki in general, then nodded. "Hai."

Naruto went into his mindscape an had a quick talk with Kyuubi, making sure she ignored the sake but let him feel the effects. She wasn't to interfere in any way unless there was a real emergency, in which case she could negate the effects of the sake almost instantly.

----10 minutes later----

"Shinobi and Kunoichi, we have a treat for you....we have some first timers!" Rolga said into the mic, and let the crowd cheer a few moments as he smiled, he loved his job. "Since they're newbies, this will be a standard match.... the rules were explained to them in back. As they've been best friends since they were little.... and not the angry bitches we usually get...." Rolga laughed with the crowd a moment, which got a litle louder when Anko stood and waved to them as the unofficial, 'Barfight Queen of Konoha'. "Sit down you crazy bitch.... coming out first is the aprentice of our Hokage, the legendary Tsunade, so give a big cheer for Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura walked out of the curtain, crossed the stage, down the steps and down the walkway, though smiling and waving to the people she knew, mostly from the hospital, she was slightly nervous. It wasn't because she was wearing a small red bikini that covered but didn't hide anything, she'd long since lost any modesty about showng her body, Anko had seen to that, or even what she was about to do in front of a big vrowd.... she was nervous because she didn't want to disappoint Tsunade, Anko or Naruto with a poor showing of her Taijutsu. Sure she'd never actually sparred like this before, but she knew how to fight close quarters, or wrestling in this case, it was rarely used, but she knew from Tsunade it was the oldest form of Taijutsu in the world, going back long before even ancient recorded hstory. She fixed her ponytail to be sure it was secure, then stepped into the mud and sank in almost to her knees. It was warmer than she expected, but actually felt really nice. She walked to the far side of the ring, noticing it was a little slippery, but even without chakra she could walk on it as long as she didn't get careless. From what the woman told her while she was changing she didn't want to end up on her back under Ino, but falling was unavoidable so she'd given her tips on what to do. The woman was a regular mud wrestler, as she was called, and one of the best there, so she'd listened carefully.

"Her opponent, and best friend, the self proclaimed teen diva of Konoha, she's every boy's dream, every mother's nightmare, I give you Ino, Juggs, Yamanaka!" Rolga said into the mic and smirked. First timers normally didn't write an intro for themself, or even have an intro, but Ino had sent him hers through an employee a few minutes ago. He loved the girl's attitude and was hoping she'd become a regular, even if her career as a kunoichi wouldn't allow her to be a regular he'd love to work something out with her.... well, after the match, he wanted to see how she did first. Even before she volunteered he saw it in her eyes, she was a natural bitch, but he could also see she'd been expertly tempered. If there was one thing he knew, it was women, he could tell with a glance if she was a fighter or not, fifty plus years running a bar full of angry drunk kunoichi had to teach you something, at the very least how not to get killed by a customer.

Ino walked out in the same under-sized bikini Sakura had on, but hers was a dark purple, her almost waist length blonde hair was in a braid. She normally wore it in a high ponytail, but for this she's switched to a braid, it was better suited for this than a long ponytail would be, unlike Sakura who could do it. As she walked down the path to the ring she made sure to do it as sexy as possible, showing of her firm ass, flat toned stomach, sexy legs, and especially her pride and joy, her treasures.... the now E cup breasts she had that almost matched her mother's. She made sure everyone got a good look, but didn't touch. She'd been told she could if she wanted them to, but it was her choice as the wrestler. Like Sakura she'd had an club wrestler tell her the rules and give her advice while she was changing clothes. She was really enjoying the attention, as a diva she usually restrained herself, there was sexy flirting, then there was being a slut, and at the moment she was a lot closer to slutty than she usually did outside the occational sleepover with the other girls when they could get away from boys, and adults, and just be silly, eat junk food and gossip.... not counting Anko and Kurenai who'd been to a few recently both as a guest and hostess. She stepped into the mud and had the same thoughts Sakura had. She looked across the ring and saw the smirk on her best friend's face. "Oh come on Sakura, did you really think I wasn't going to do this?"

Sakura smiled and held in a giggle. "Ino Yamanaka pass up a chance to diva for a big crowd.... never happen. Good luck Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and nodded. "You too Sakura-chan." Ino said. She hid it perfectly, but she was nervous about what she was going to say and do in a few minutes, she just hoped it didn't mess up her friendship with Sakura.

Standing near them Rolga turned to Anko's table before they could ask. "Ino wrote that, the intro was her idea, not mine."

"Remember Sakura, this is for fun.... so don't take it personally when I pin you." Ino said with a playfull smile.

"You and your girls are going to get tied in a muddy knot." Sakura said with a matching smile.

"Less chat, more cat..... LET'S GET MUDDY!" Rolga exclaimed, then nodded.

A bell rang.

Sakura and Ino moved to 5 feet apart and circled each other once then both lunged in, Ino was a little faster and locked her bear hug on first, Sakura got hers on but her arms went over Ino's. They started straining to throw the other down..

Ino quickly realized that even without chakra Sakura was stronger than her, at least her arms and upper body, she simply had more muscle. She knew they were close in endurance, but even for fun this isn't how she wanted to find out who had more. She almost smiled when she remembered there was one area she excelled over Sakura and they both knew it. While Sakura was naturally smart, she was naturally devious.... or as she'd often been called, a natural bitch. She took a quick glance down, stuck her butt out a little further then threw her right thigh hard up between Sakura's spread legs, smashing Sakura's pussy just above her herd knee. She wanted to stun Sakura, not disable her.... her thigh wasn't soft by any means, but it wasn't bone.

Sakura raised up onto her toes as she let out a small moan, eyes popping open wider, mouth in an 'O' shape for a moment, then a squishing noise as her back hit the mud. and she sank in up to her looked up into Ino's face and saw a brief apologetic smile, but she couldn't be mad at her, it was a legal move, but she was glad Ino's had used her thigh, not her hard knee. As she came out of her brief daze she heard a quiet 'I'm sorry' and felt hands on her breasts. As fast as her mind was she still couldn't react fast enough to stop Ino from ripping off her bikini top. Though she wouldn't mind if Ino stripped her nude, spread her wide and showed her most intimite areas to the whole crowd up close, she was hoping to avoid, or at least minimize any nidity if she could just on her pride as a woman and a kunoichi. '_Oh well, I shouldn't of been surprised, she's been like this as long as I've known her. Okay, I think it's time I let out my inner bitch or she'll beat me_.' Sakura thought, and for just the briefest instant thought she heard a door open.

'_**About fucking time you let me out!**_' Inner Sakura said angrily as she stormed across her mindscape to her other self, the 'ground' burning behind her. '_**Did you think because you haven't talked to me in three years and finally grew a pair....'**_ Inner Sakura said as she cupped and lifted a pair of huge balls hanging out of the bikini bottoms she had on, matching her real body. She released them and they were suddenly gone '_**That I just went away?**_" Inner Sakura screamed in rage, then dropped to her knees ready to cry. '_**You locked me away in the back of your mind like I wasn't needed anymore.... we'll never find our true strength until you fully accept me as part of you, please don't reject me.... I love us to much and want us to be strong for our friends and ourself.... please, give me control so I can show you.**_' Inner Sakura said sadly but sincerely.

Sakura stared at her other self stunned. She hadn't felt these emotions since she was little, she also realized her other self was right, she hated to admit it but she thought she was strong and didn't need her other self anymore, but she'd been fooling herself. You don't find your true strength by denying who you really are. '_I'm sorry_....' Sakura said to her other self, picked her up and with a big hug switched places with her, Inner Sakura was in color and she was black and white now.

'_**We won't regret this, I promise**_.' Inner Sakura said, smiled and vanished from Sakura's sight.

----Real World, 1 Second Later----

Sakura's eyes changed from green to solid black. She reached up, ripped off Ino's top, quickly tossed it away, grabbed her bigger breasts in her large hands and gave them a mighty squeeze.

Ino screamed at the sudden pain 'her girls' were suddenly in. then found herself half burind in the mud looking up at Sakura.... then she saw Sakura's eyes, her mind raced a moment and she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Are you Inner Sakura?"

"You got it sweet tits.... now do what you have to do, I can't do anymore from the inside, you have to push my other self over that edge. You want her, you have to take her by force.... please." Inner Sakura said quietly, keeping her eyes hidden from view as much as she could.

'_She knows_!' Ino thought, then despite the pain, smiled with pure lust. "Then brace yourself.... because it's showtime!" Ino said. shot both hands between them, ripped off and tossed away both bikini bottoms, kicked her leg up and wide, showing everyone on that side her pussy and blonde bush, wrapped then around Sakura's arms and chest and with a griiunt slammed Sakura back first into the mud for the second time. She didn't stop there though, just before Sakura hit she released her legs and in a fluid motion, flipped herself from her back, up and forward onto Sakura as her legs were in a full splits to the sides. She quickly crawled up the stunned Sakura's body until she was face to face. "I've wanted to tell you this since we were six and saw Anko-sensei with Kurenai. I'm gay and I love you with all my heart Sakura-chan." Ino said sincerely, raised up on her left knee, pressed her right knee firmly into Sakura's naked, open pussy and planted a sizzling kiss on her lips as she pinned Sakura's shoulders into the mud with her hands, grinding her right knee firmly, but not painfully into Sakura's crotch..

The room suddenly got quiet except for a few gasps, mostly from their friends ringside.

As soon as Ino kissed her Inner Sakura gave Sakura full control again. Sakura was too shocked to even fight back for several seconds, then she tried to fight back and push Ino off, but her heart just wasn't in it. After almost 20 seconds she stopped fighting herself wrapped he arms around Ino and kissed her back as passionately as she could, Ino's knee slipped from her crotch. After 10 seconds of passionate kissing, to a very racious crowd, she put her hands on Ino's cheeks and pushed her face away, a big smile on hers. "I submit to you in this match and in life Ino-chan.... and I love you too, I just could never admit it to myself." Sakura said, pushed Ino up into a sitting position relaxed and gave the hand signal that she submitted. "Give'em a good victory pose Ino." Sakura said.

Ino smiled, stood up on Sakura right, facing her friends tables, stepped on Sakura's right tit with her muddy left foot, squashing it and displaying her half muddy blonde pussy, and raised her hands in victory.

Everyone stood and cheered loudly as Rolga pronounced Ino the winner by sexual submission.

----4 Minutes Later, Backstage----

Ino and Sakura were standing under a shower washing the last of the mud off the others body, making sure to get their soapy hands into all those hard to clean places.

Ino gave Sakura a passionate kiss, slipping her long tongue into Sakura's mouth for a little exploring then pulled back and gently pushed Sakura's back against the wall. "I've waited years to do this.... you can thank Anko-sensei later.... and you will." Ino said in a low, husky voice, got down on her knees, lifted Sakura's left leg and hung in over her right shoulder, then locked her mouth between Sakura's wide spread legs and drove her tongue into Sakura's pussy as deep as it would go, and for the first time used the special technique Anko taught her, focused her chakra,and extended her tongue to almost a foot in length, carefully licking every inch of the inside of Sakura's's pussy from her outer lips to her hymen, being very careful not to break it. She'd accidently broken hers 2 years ago during training, and though she may look it, a decent med nin could easily confirm she'd never been pentrated by anything deep enough to do it. She wanted her Sakura-chan to lose her cherry the right way, and she already had the dick chosen for it.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, pressed her head against the wall, opened and closed her hands against the wall and bit her bottom lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. She wanted to scream in extastacy, but held it in.... she wanted to finish this properly tonight.

----6 Minutes Later, Main Room----

Sakura and Ino walked out from the back to their friends with big contented smiles, and while Ino stopped at her seat Sakura went to the next table stopped behind a smiling, but curious Anko, grabbed her cheeks from behind, bent her head back so she was looking straight up, and planted a short but hot kiss on Anko' lips before releasing her.

Everyone nearby suddenly quiet Anko turned in her seat and gave Sakura a curious but happy look.

"Thank you Anko-sensei.... Ino-chan said you'd understand." Sakura said and smiled slyly as she licked her lips...

Anko gave her a perverted little smile and nod. "Anything for my appentices."

As Sakura went to her seat the others at the table gave Anko a smirk or glance, they had a good idea what Sakura was talking about based on what happened in the match and their faces now.

Kakashi leaned over from the next table, his seat was closest to Anko's. "Anko stop corrupting my students." He said only half seriously, he wasn't going t say it, but he LOVED the show he just saw, it could easily of been straight out of an Ichi Ichi Paradise book. He made a mental note to talk to Jiraiya privately about that, but knew he didn't need to, he knew Jiraiya was same thing.

Anko turned and gave Kakashi an innocent smile. "Me.... corrupt someone.... don't be silly." Anko said pouting as if insulted, then smiled deviously. "Besides, you're years too late to stop it." Anko said proudly. then bowed when everyone laighed, including Kakashi.

-

End Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the idea and the match, more are coming along with more surprises.... and the night will only get hotter. BIG surprises are coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17: A Dirty Fight

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 17: A Dirty Fight

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 16, 9:34 PM, The Silver Kunai Club----

"Who going to be next and try to top that?" Ino asked.

"I think I can help." Rolga said, waved over a waitress and whispered in her ear.

"What are you up to you old pervert?" Tsunade asked, then saw Jiraiya's face. "Don't worry Jiraiya, you're still the biggest pervert I know."

"Damn right I am!" Jiraiya exclaimed proudly.

Everyone laughed.

A minute later the girl came back and handed Rolga a small black cloth bag with a pull string top.

"Okay, in this bag are seven disks, each of a different color...." Rolga said.

"Take mine out." Tsunade interrupted. "I will wrestle, but I'll be last, and the match will be on my terms. Do you think I'm going to reveal these babies...." Tsunade said and pointed to her huge breasts on the last part. "In just any match? Only a couple people have ever seen me topless, much less nude, so if I'm going to do this it will be on my terms, or not at all, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but even for you I won't back down on this."

Rolga nodded, looked inside a moment then removed a light green disk and dropped it in his pocket. "I never argue with someone that can level my building with the stomp of her foot..... and I don't think I need to tell anyone what her hands can do. As I was saying, in this bag are six disks, each of a different color that represents each of you. I'll shake it up then pull two. Those two will have a match." Rolga said and glanced around, everyone nodded. He shook it up, reached in without looking and pulled 2 out. He held up a dark green disk between 2 fingers. "Wrestler number one is Tsume Inuzuka!"

Tsume stood with a big,very feral smile on her face, her small fangs bared. "I love a good fight."

Everyone but Tsunade and Anko got nervous, Tsunade because she wasn't wrestling until last, and Anko because she was really excited, she WANTED to get picked to wrestle Tsume.

"Her lucky opponent is...." Rolga said and showed them a dark blue disk. "Tenten!"

Tenten put her face down on the table. "Fuck me with a kunai." She half mumbled, then her head suddenly shot up. "Wait a second.... what about my arm?" She asked, obviously worried.

"Huh?" Rolga asked, confused.

"I lost my right arm when I was seven, this is a puppet arm controlled by my chakra. Will I be able to use it?" Tenten asked seriously.

Everyone at the 3 tables, and Rolga, went silent for a few moments.

Jiraiya stood. "Let me see your arm." He said then walked over to Tenten. "Activate the seals." He said, when they appeared on her bicep, forearm and hand he took a good look at them for several minutes then smiled. "This is excellent work Naruto, a couple more years and you'll be as good as me. Normally the chakra seal would make that arm useless, but you're lucky to be dating the Godson of a Super Pervert.... I actually planned ahead for this, hoping you'd come here one day, and modified the seal accordingly.".

"For once I'm glad you're a pervert Jiraiya, thank you.... I owe you for this." Tsunade said. "Go on Tenten, I'll handle him."

Tenten nodded to Tsunade, stood, went to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Wish me luck Naruto-kun, I'll need it. If I end up naked and smothered unconscious between her tits or legs while she mauls my tits or pussy.... will you still be proud of me?"

Naruto reached up, hugged her neck with both hands and kissed her lips. "Thanks for the image Ten-chan, but no matter what happens as long as you do your best and give me a good show, I'll be proud of you." Naruto said then kissed her again.

"Me too." Hinata said with a big smile, picked up her fifth cup of sake and gulped it down. When Tenten walked up to her she pulled Tenten close, and they had their first passionate kiss.

"Hinata-chan.... umm, thank you. Are you drunk?" Tenten asked, tasting the sake on her lips from Hinata's kiss.

Hinata smiled. "I'm working on it, I've had a little at some formal Hyuuga occations, but this is the first time I've had more than a small cup of it.... as a Hyuuga Princess it wouldn't be proper for me to do anything that would embarrass the Clan, but I don't have to be home until tomorrow night, so tonight I'm going to get totally shitfaced and show everyone my body!" Hinata proclaimed, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Anko yelled and pumped her right fist in the air.

Kurenai just laughed and shook her head, normally she'd of said something, but she'd promised herself she'd go with what ever happened and enjoy herself. She wasn't a tightass like she used to be, but she still tried to maitain her image as a respected Jounin kunoichi whenever possible. "Waitress.... bring a bottle to each of our tables, and another pot of tea for Tsunade." Kurenai said and sighed. Over the years she'd developed an almost motherly relationship with Hinata, due mainly to her helping Hinata after the Uchiha incident when she was 6, but they were also friends and like sisters. They were all friends, but like Anko was with Tenten, she had a special connection with Hinata.

"Come on Tsume, we can't let pinkie and the blonde show us up.... we have the honor of all brunettes to defend." Tenten said.

Tsume smiled.

----5 minutes later----

"....I give you, Tsume Inuzuka!" Rolga said into the mic.

Tsume walked through the curtain with a big feral smile on her face that got bigger when the entire room went silent. She walked to the ring radiating a sexual aura so strong they could feel it across the room.

Anko was looking at Tsume with lust filled eyes. Tsume had on a dark green bikini smaller than what Sakura and Ino wore, It was straining to hold her currently FF cup breasts, the patches of cloth in the top only cover the center third of her huge areola, her large nipples were fully erect and tented the strips of cloth almost 2 inches, and the bottoms were totally useless, the thin strip over her large, prominent mound covered maybe a tenth of her massive black bush, and though hairless her large, thick pussy lips hung to either side of her bottoms. "My hero...." Anko sighed dreamily then yelped in pain, tensed up, looked down and saw Kurenai's arm dissappearing between her legs, up her skirt. The intense pain she felt was centered in her large clit. She turned to Kurenai with a loving, but pain-filled smile of submission. "But you're my true love Nai-chan...." Anko said then let out a short, sqeal of pain when Kurenai twisted her clit. "C,come on, you know how I am.... please, don't make me do that here. You know I was joking that time.... can't your forgive your horny lil bitch?" Anko softly pleaded.

Naruto shook his head slightly, he was 1 of only 2 people, besides Anko, Kurenai and Tsume, that knew what was that was about. Naruto stood, walked over to Kurenai and whispered in her ear.

Anko watched them, hoping Naruto was going to save her.... until she saw Kurenai look at her with a genuinely terrifying sadistic smile. '_Dear Kami, I am sooooooo fucked_.' Anko thought then felt Kurenai release her..

"I'll deal with you later Anko-chan, sorry about that everyone, a little lovers quarrel, but its settled.... but you do look damn sexy in that bikini you're almost wearing Tsume.... would you?" Kurenai said.

Tsume nodded, smiled, ripped off her bikini and tossed it to Kurenai before stepping into the ring totally nude and gave her almost waist-length black hair a shake. They'd suggested she put her hair in a braid, or at least a ponytail, but she'd refused, that just wasn't her style, she loved to get dirty, especiialy in a fight of any kind against another female, even if it was friendly. She wanted a hair pulling, tit mauling, cunt clawing dogfight in the mud and had told Tenten that in the back. Short of trying to injure each other, she didn't want Tenten holding back, because regardless of her age, she was a woman, a kunoichi and most importantly Naruto's alpha bitch, so she better be ready to protct her man from any bitch's challange. Before she'd married her now deceased husband she'd personally destroyed over a dozen women in 'bitchfights' that tried to take him from her.

Kurenai caught it. She knew she'd looked like it, but she wasn't jealous of Tsume, she knew Anko loved her with all her heart and soul, her reaction to the bikini was purely sexual. She knew Anko tended to think with her pussy, especially when she was drinking. Anko had made a mistake with that comment and they both knew it. She'd had a very emotional reaction, something she very rarely did publicly, but the sake was affecting her too, as she was already past her normal drink limit.

"Well.... let's get our other volunteer out here shall we folks?" Rolga said. He could tell something was going on between them that had to be about someting intimate from their reactions, but he'd learned the hard way never to get involved in certain things between women, especially lovers.... and he had the scars to prove it. "And now.... Tenten!"

Tsume turned to the curtain to see what Tenten had finally decided to do. When Tenten walked out she licked her lips in anticipation of a very sexy match, and a little lust.... she'd waited several years to be able to get her hands on Tenten. '_She may be the runt of Naruto's pack, but she's a tough little bitch and will make a strong Alpha_.' Tsume thought. Her sharp eyes scanned Tenten closely. Sexy, nicely muscled legs, great hips for her small frame, sexy and good birthing hips, her black bikini just covered her plump, tight-lipped pussy, obviously smooth mound, hard little stomach and firm round C cup breasts, capped by small areola based on the thin strips of cloth over them, but her nipples were thick, longer than hers and obviously hard, and if she didn't know, couldn't tell her right arm actually stopped a few inches below her shoulder, the rest was artificial and covered by a fake, but realistic flesh. Though Tenten's dark eyes were dazzling, what really had her attention, and glancing to her side Naruto's, she had her black hair down. Most of it cascaded down her back to her knees, but some hung down in front, it framed her face and gave her an almost angelic look in these lights. '_I must remember to watch her right arm and not damage it. Naruto has to be hard a rock seeing her like that.... hmmm, oh, I'm such a devious bitch_!' Tsume thought.

Sakura and Ino were happily staring at Tenten and gave each other a quick knowing glance, they were right about her letting her hair down, Naruto's glasses had slid down his nose and he was staring at Tenten like she was the only girl in the room. Sakura was so proud of her team mate, Ino was having different thoughts and poured herself, Sakura and Naruto a cup of sake. "To Tenten!" Ino said, raising her cup, Sakura raised it and took a drink, Naruto just picked it up and gulped it, his eyes never left Tenten as she stepped into the ring and tested her right arm to be sure it worked, then Ino drank hers..'_Drink up, we'll never forget tonight if everything goes as I hope_.' Ino thought.

"You took it off." Tenten said with a smirk.

"Like I'd have it on more than a minute anyway.... besides, it wasn't hiding anything so why bother. Its not like I care they see me. I'd walk around Konoha nude if not for the laws against it." Tsume said calmly and seriously then smiled. "We both now I'm going to strip you nude and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it, so spread those legs, stick out those tits, stand tall, lose the bikini and show every other kunoichi in here that if she tries to take your man, win or lose she won't get awayas a functional, sexual woman! You were trained by Anko, Naruto and Tsunade.... now show me the Alpha Bitch I know you are!!" Tsume almost roared.

Tenten's face turned hard, she faced Naruto standing tall like Tsume said, grabbed her top and bottoms, ripped them off and tossed them to Naruto before she turned back to Tsume. "You may kick my ass, but when the match is over you'll know you were in a fight!" Tenten almost yelled, then nodded to Rolga..

"Npw that's a tough little bitch." Rolga said proudly then nodded to someone.

DING DING

Tenten and Tsume ran straight at each other as fast as the mud allowed, then Tenten suddenly did a head first slide on the mud and went between a surprised Tsume's wide spread legs, spinning onto her back as she passed under her and the instant she was in position she DROVE both her small feet, heels first, up into Tsume's big pussy. Tsume howled in pain as she went up on her toes, the shock and agony showed on her face that Tenten had caught her by surprise. As Tsume bent forward, her hands going to her crotch, Tenten sat up, then up went both hands, each grabbing a huge handful of Tsume's long, thick black bush,, yanked it hard back and up between her legs. Tsume screeched in agony, her feet slipped and she crashed face first into the foot deep mud. Tenten immediately stood jumped up and stomped both feet onto Tsume's lower back, facing her legs, then spread her legs and dropped butt first onto the same spot. A mment after her butt hit she reached between Tsume's still spread legs, and viciously grabbed her huge bald pussy lips, one in each hand, braced her feet on the back of Tsume's knees and leaned back as far as she could as she tried to do curls with Tsume's labia as the weights.... and stretch they did, almost a foot before they stopped. Tenten was straining with all her might, Tsume was literally howling in agony.

"Give up bitch.... or I'll have to.... rip your cunt bald!" Tenten said throuhj gritted teeth, between strained pulls of Tsume's love lips.

The entire room sat tere in stunned, silent awe, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They weren't the only ones, Tsume was just as stunned, she expected a good fight, even getting cunt kicked and titmauled, but Tenten's unique strategy had caught her literally flat footed, she'd seriously underestimated how clever Tenten was, and despite the near blinding pain between her legs was really impressed at Tenten's vicious tactics. If her pain threshhold wasn't so high she knew she would of submitted already, but she also knew that without her chakra she could only withstand this level of pain in her most imtimate area for 2 or 3 minutes, less if Tenten had any other tricks ready. She struggled to shake Tenten off for about 20 seconds and quickly realized that was a waste of energy, so she tried to flip over onto her back, that'd at least let her counterattack, but 30 seconds of that told her it was futile, and trying to close her legs would be just as futile, so blocking out as much pain as she could she twisted her upperbody to the left, reach up and back and grabbed a big handfull of Tenten's hair with her left and yanked it hard. She was rewarded with a loud scream of pain, then Tenten turned her head and smiled at her. Before even she could react she saw Tenten quckly put both her painfully stretched pussy lips in her left hand twist and lean down and with her right hand and grabbed her erect 2 inch nipple, not the areola and flesh, just the long thick teat and lean to her left, lifting and stretching her big left tit by her huge, and quite sensitive, nipple.

"Thanks for the help bitch.... now give up, or I'll tie'em all together behind your back!" Tenten commanded forcefully.

Tsume fought back as hard as she could for 2 full minutes, the synpathetic whimpers of pain from every woman in the room didn't even register in her sensitive ears as she yanked Tenten's long hair, finally realeasing it she held her left hand up for several seconds, she couldn't believe it... but she knew Tenten had her, she was trapped like a rabbit in a wolf's mouth. She'd never seen a hold like this before, and without her chakra she couldn't counterattack as she normally could. Gritting her teeth, she began slapping the mud. "I submit!" Tsume yelled.

The instant she heard it Tenten released her holds and slid off Tsime's back toward her friends table. "Don't ring the bell yet!" Tenten quickly yelled then half layed down with her head near Tsume's and talked to her quietly so only Tsume heard her..When she finished a few moments later she waited another 20 seconds while Tsume thought, gave a small shrug and nodded. Smiling, she stood up, looked at the stunned Naruto and smiled.

Tsume rolled onto her back and sighed, almost submissively.

Tenten straddled Tsume's head, facing her feet, the carefully, gently, sat her pussy down on Tsume's mouth, viciously grabbed Tsume's tits by the ends, nipple and areola crushed in her small hands. "Service me bitch!" Tenten commanded, then tensed up as she felt Tsume's very long, and very talented tongue enter her pussy as she began mauling Tsume's huge tits. For several minutes she pulled and twisted them in every direction, then released the left and used both hands to maul the right tit from base to nipple, making Tsume whimper in pain, but she never slowed eating her pussy. After 5 minutes on the right it was red and looked mauled, so she switched to the left, and brutalized it for several minutes, then dropped it and for a moment looked very tense and didn't seem to know wat to do with her hands. She leaned forward, then with her right hand grabbed a big handfull of Tsume's giant bush near the top. "NOW TSUME!" Tenten yelled, then her whole body went stiff as she screamed and ripped out the handful of Tsume's bush as the huge orgasm hit her, she kept her hand clamped tightly on her trophy as she shook a minute then flopped back into the mud with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone watched in silence for a minute, before Tsume slowly sat up, her face wet and shiney, got to her feet then helped Tenten up to her left side, then took Tenten's wrist and raised it in victory as she bowed her head in submission. The whole room exploded in a standing ovation.

-

End Chapter 17

-

Author's Note: Sorry to end it there.... but it does make a great cliffhanger, lol! but I want to save the between match stuff for the start of ch 18. I hope everyone enjoyed the match,.... and I bet most of you never saw that coming. The next chapter will be longer as I'm planning on having 2 matches in it seen from their friends that is the final match, then the aftermath of the evening.


	18. Chapter 18: Durty, Drunken Fun

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 18: Durty, Drunken Fun

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 16, 10:04 PM, The Silver Kunai Club, Backstage----

"Leave bitches." Tsume said in a very dominant, feral voice as she stepped into the dressing room where Tenten and 3 wrestlers were.

The 3 women knew that tone, thay knew she wasn't asking, that was a death threat disguised as an order. They stood and left the room, nodding in submission to Tsume as they passed her, the last shut the door behind her.

Tenten looked over at Tsume, wrapped in a towel like she was. "Is something wrong Tsume-chan?" Tenten asked slightly nervous. Fighting in that ring was 1 thing, but now there was nothing restrainng Tsume.... if Tsume wanted revenge on her, she knew she was totally fucked.

Tsume walked over to Tenten, dropping her towel when she got close. With her left hand she stood Tenten by her chin, then yanked off her towel with her right, leaned down and got face to face with Tenten who she saw was getting very nervous. "I'm only going to say this once you hairless little bitch, and it will never be repeated.....understood?" Tsume said coldly, then Tenten nodded. Tsume stood. "This hasn't been done in three hundred years." Tsume said with a small smile, cut her right thumb on a canine, then with her right index and middle finger reached between her legs and got a little fluid on those fingers, then flashed through a long series of hand signs. "INUZUKA STYLE: MARK OF THE FANG." Tsume said, then used her bloody right thumb to put a 'red fang' mark on Tenten's cheeks that matched hers. They glowed a moment as Tenten winced in pain, then vanished.

Tenten was shocked, she had no idea what Tsume just did to her. "What did you just do to me, am I going to die?"

Tsume smiled happily. "Now why would I kill my pack sister?"

Tenten stumbled back into her chair and looked up at Tsume in total shock. "Your what?"

Tsume kneeled in submisiom. "I haven't lost a fight since I was nine years old. There's an ancient Clan law known only to the Clan Head and the elders. I accepted a challenge from you for a fair fight.... and lost. Since there were no stakes, I have the right to mark you as my pack sister. While this will have no outward effect on you, it does give you certain privilages that I must explain to you.

----10 minutes later----

Tenten stopped next to Naruto as Tsume went to her seat. She pulled a leather 'string' from her shirt, revealing it was a necklace, hung from it was what looked like a 4 inch ponytail of black hair. "Tsume-chan made this for me as a reward."

"Is that her...." Naruto said, Tenten was back in her clothes, but her hair was still down.

"Hai, it is Naruto-kun" Tenten interrupted.."She said I earned it. So, do I get a kiss for winning?" Tenten said and smiled.

Naruto smiled,, obviously a little drunk now, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

After kissing him back for a minute he broke the kiss, lifted her up and stood her on the table.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten said, slightly embarrassed, then stopped and looked around when everyone stood and applauded.

"Did sshe beat you fair an sssquare Tsume-chan?" Anko asked with a little drunken slurring of her speech.

"Hai, she kicked my ass fair and square, Tsume Inuzuka never throws a fight. I admit it, I underestimated her and it cost me some pride.... not to mention a handful of pussy hair, but if there's one thing we Inuzuka respect, is strength, and Tenten is a tough little bitch. I'm bigger, stronger and more experienced, but she faced me with courage and beat me. Anything else between us is private and no one's business, end of discussion. Now, I believe we have a couple more matches, and I have some drinking to catch up on." Tsume said, grabbed the newest bottle at her table, which was three quarters full, and tipped it.

"That's it Tsume, chug it!" Anko exclaimed, drunkenly.

Rolga smiled at them. "Okay, that's enough.... time for the next match." He said then when they were all looking, reached into the bag and pulled 2 out, both hidden in his hand. He held 1 out between 2 fingers as her said. "First is....Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata smiled broadly, and a little drunkenly. "YAY!" Hinata squealed happily as she threw her arms up and almost fell out of her chair.."I am ssso fuuukin waasted!" Hinata slurred loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"And her opponent...." Rolga announced switched the blue disk for a red disk. "Kurenai Yuuhi!"

"What?" Kureani nearly yelled, shocked.

'Fuckin priceless! Guess I get you Ay-yame-chann!" Anko said with a big smile, despite being as drunk as everyone else she had a high tolerance and could stay basically focused if she didn't get too excited or emotional. Hearing that Kurenai was going to fight Hinata gave her that brief focus, and a little thrill. She got to fight someone her age, unlike Kurenai who she knew saw Hinata like a surrogate daughter and little sister.

"Come on Kurnanai, this'll be fun... or ya fraid I'll kick your ass and smother you with my bigger boobies?" Hinata asked, stood and cupped her F cup tits through her clothes.

"This was your idea Kuri, ya have to." Anko said with a drunk, devious smile.

Naruto watched Kurenai sigh, then stand and walked with Hinata to the back, about 7 minutes later a girl came from the back, smiling, and handed Rolga a note. "Who do ya think'll win....Kurenai or Hinata?" Naruto asked the 3 girls at his table

"Hinata." Tenten, Sakura and Ino said in unison, looked at each other then giggled drunkenly. "They're ready.... coming out first, the biggest little girl in Konoha, I give you her royal bustyness, Huge Hinata Hyuuga!" Rolga exclaimed, reading the paper from Hinata, he almost couldn't do it with a straight face.

"Well fuck me sideways...." Tsunade said with a silly smirk, then grabbed Jiraiya's shoulder and squeezed it. "Say what you're thinking and I'll knock your perverted old ass out cold. Tenten's and Tsume's will be the last tits you see tonight.... understood?"

Jiraiya swallowed nervously and nodded. "Hai." He'd been drinking as much as everyone, but his tolerance for sake was almost as high as Tsunade's was, he had a good buzz going, but was basically clear headed. For him, 4 bottles of sake was a warm up. "Waitress.... bring me a number sixteen, with some wasabe on the side."

"Make that two orders." Tsunade said and nodded at Jiraiya with a small smile..

Hinata came out in a french cut, blue micro bikini.... she might as well of been naked. She paused a moment when the room went silent. She looked around then pouted and put her hands on her hips. "What.... aren't I sexy?"

The room EXPLODED in cheers.

Hinata smiled and strutted, with a little wobbling, down to the ring. Her blue areola covered the ends of her large, full F cups breasts, her thick nipples strained the small triangles of cloth covering them, her stomach was hard, tight and smooth, the pale skin almost translucent, her mound was plump and smooth, and the thin strip running down the center barely covered her large, unusally thick-lipped pussy. Her Indigo hair cascaded down her back, her butt was firm and round, her legs slim but muscular, in a very sexy way. At 5'4" she was only 2" taller than Tenten.

"Damn....." Naruto said, stunned.

"Isn't she just hotter than a fire jutsu?" Tenten asked with a smile. She giggled when Naruto nodded. "You think Anko's and Tsunade's training is hard, try seeing that body nude a couple times a week without touching it or showing your arrousal.... now that's hard. Isn't it Ino?" Tenten said with minimal slurring, despite having the lowest bodyweight of anyone there she didn't act as drunk as she actually was.

Ino nodded, unwilling to say anything for fear she'd never shut up, or worse say something wrong.

"I believe you... Tenchen.... I mean Ten-chan." Naruto said. Even drunk, he'd been so desensitized to nudity there was no chance he'd faint, that didn't mean he wasn't impressed though, as he was when Tenten came out. He heard Kurenai's name and turned to the walkway where she walked out nervously in a red bikini. squinting slightly he realized she wasn't nervous about being practically nude, but because she was facing Hinata. Her snake tattoos she'd first shown 3 years ago visible for the first time publicly, outside of the family.

Anko watched her love get in the ring, a huge smile on her face. Regardless of what happened in the remaining matches, or to her later, it would be worth it just for this match. When Rolga sgnaled them to start, she wasn't surprised they just walked out to face each other. She laughed when Hinata, obviously drunk, said that she loved Kurenai like a mother, but was still gonna kick her bitch ass and titsmother her. Hinata made the first move, she wouldn't call it an attack, though technically it was, and pretty effective. Hinata kicked Kurenai dead in the pussy with her right foot, then slipped and fell in the md with a big wet laughed. She Looked at Kurenai, who wasn't laughing, despite all the sake, getting kicked in the pussy obviously still hurt a lot, as she was bent forward holding her self. Hinata was laying in the mud, still laughing, then Anko smiled at what happened, Kurenai's knees buckled and she crashed hard.... her face slamming directly between Hinata's wide spread legs. Hinata screeched and convulsed in agony, apparenly she was still as pain sensitive as Kurenai, despite all the sake, but then everyone reacted diffently to alchohol, they weren't at that pain deadening state yet, which she found very funny.

Jiraiya watched them just lay there a minute, Hinata was mewling in pain as she tried to reach her throbbing crotch, but Kurenai wasn't moving. He pulled out his notebook and glanced at Tsunade making a 'can I' motion with it, when she smirked and nodded he took out his pencil and began writing furiously while it was fresh in his head. "Is it over?" He asked Tsunade, pausing briefly.

"I don't...." Tsunade said then stopped when she saw movment from Kurenai, she watched her reach up and rip off Hinata bikini bottoms, push her legs wide apart and raise her head. Looking closely she saw Hinata rather large clit standing tall. The look she saw on Kurenai's face told her 1 of 2 things was about to happen. Then Kurenai half slurred 5 words she knew would be devestating for Hinata. 'Okay bitch, let's fight dirty'. She then watched, half worried, half excitedly, as Kurenai's head went down, mouth opening wide as Hinata's eyes began to open very wide and she started to yell 'no', the word never made it past her lips as Kurenai chomped down hard on Hinata's full lips and hard clit. She winced, she'd felt that pain several times in her life, and then some, she just hoped she didn't get arroused during her match, she wasn't only super endowed up top, but below the waist. Hinata screamed a few moments then submitted. As soon as it registered in her brain Kurenai released her bite, crawled up Hinata and sat on her upper thight, ripped off her top, smiled then ripped off Hinata's top and waved it like a trophy a moment, then tossed it to the nearest table, where it was passed to Anko..

"I took my trophy, now I wasnt my reward. I can turn those big juggs black and blure like your hair, or I can titsmother you.... what's your choice Princess big tits?" Kurenai demanded, then her face softened. "Oh, and I'm sorry I bit your clit Hinata-chan.".

A teary-eyed Hinata sat up, wiped her eyes on the clean parts of her arms and smiled. "Smother me.... Mistress Kurenai." Hinata said, she'd started it with the smother threat, and even started the dirty fight, it was only fair. She braced herself and let Kurenai sit her up and shove her face deep into Kurenai's cleavage and hug her head.

Anko couldn''t stop herself and started a chant of 'smother huge Hinata' that the whole room quickly joined in on.

----15 Minutes Later----

Anko glanced at Kurenai who'd just sat down and leaned in. "Did she eat ...." Anko whispered.

"Like she was starving." Kurenai interrupted with a contented smile and kissed Anko on the lips.

Anko smiled and looked over at Hinata a moment. "Well, its finally my turn. Kakashi, I suggest you kiss Shizune, because that's the last thing she'll be doing with you tonight as a woman." Anko said with a sadistic smile then made a 'grab and rip' motion with both hands at chest then crotch level.

Shizune swallowed nervously and crossed her arms over her chest as she clamped her legs together. "I'd like to forf...." Shizune said then suddenly turned to Tsunade when her shoulder was grabbed firmly. Though she'd been drinking, she was the least drunk of everyone.

"Don't you dare Shizune-shan.... I don't care if she throws you around by your tits, rips you bald down there and makes you tongue her dry, you will participate and at least try. If I can do this, you sure can.... and I'm not even drinking." Tsunade said.

"Why did it have to be Anko though." Shizune said and gave Kakashi a kiss. "No more waiting. If I'm fighting Anko, tonight I'm getting fucked." Shizune said, stood and headed for the back behind Anko.

Kakashi's right eye opened wide in surprise, as did everyone's that heard her. "Hai, Zune-chan." He said then turned and looked at a stone-faced Tsunade who's just tapped on his shoulder.

"You know what she means to me, so this better be the greatest night of her life, at least until her first child, or I will be.... upset." Tsunade said calmly, the last word her voice was dead.

Kakashi swallowed nervously, and nodded.

----5 Minutes Later----

Kurenai watched Anko come out first in a purple bikini, and totally 'slutting it up' for the crowd. So she cheered with them, egging Anko on, but unlike her, Anko's only tattoo was the snake summon tattoo on her left forearm, which everyone knew about. She wasn't surprised when she noticed Anko's nipples and clit were tenting her bikini, but she knew more than a bottle of Sake made Anko horny, and she was halfway there before they even left the house. Next out was the nervous Shizune in a brown bikini, and to her, and everyone elses surprise, she filled out very well, she was built like Anko, down to the size of her breasts.

Kakashi whistled, that was the most he'd seen of her.

"Isn't my Zune-neechan pretty?" Naruto asked with only minor slurring of his speech.

"Gorgeous." Ino said with a smile, took anouther drink and moaned. "Mmm, I think all thiss ssake is goin rrright to my.... pussy, its getting all hot."

"Or itssss all the pussssy you horny lesbo." Sakura said slurring her words leaned over, kissed Ino and giggled. She seemed to think a moment then reached between Ino's legs, up her skirt and grabbed her pussy. "Yep... hot pussy." Sakura said, giggled like a bubblehead then face planted on the table.

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura, including Shizune and Anko.

Ino grabbed a handfull of her pink hair and lifted her head up. she was awake, but not fully conscious. Ino giggled and dropped her face back on the table, with another thud.

"I think I'm drunk.... did I hit my head?" Sakura loudly mumbled, still face down on the table.

"Oh you are so shitfaced!" Ino giggled out drunkenly.

"Hey Anko you crazy bitch.... I just had an idea...." Kurenai half yelled then looked at Kakashi and winked obviously. "You wanna get back on my good side.... all ya gotta do is let Zune BCB you!" Kurenai said loudly and smiled sadistically.

There was a quiet pause, then Tsume and Naruto flinched, Anko went pale. "B,b,b,b,but Kuri-chan.... you can't mean it.... please." Anko pleaded.

Despite being drunk, Kurenai gave her a sober, icey glare that made Anko whimper.

"What the hell is a bcb?" Jiraiya aked Tsunade.

Tsunade shrugged. "Don't know, but based on her reaction it can't be good for Anko." Tsunade said, then watched her best friend and assistant move up to Anko, and being stone sober listened intently, despite the noise of the crowd. She knows her friend is a formitable kunoichi in a real battle, and when she has to be, a tough, no nonsense bitch that could even make her back down on certain issues, but Shizune doesn't have that killer instinct like she does, or most other Jounin. She knows Shizune can kill if she has to, but this situation is different. The moment she knew Anko was her opponent she knew her friend was giong to end up naked, and probably with her face buried in Anko's pussy. She saw Anko lunge in and grab Shizune's hair in both hands as she stood with her feet shoulder width apart, arms wide, elbows out. '_Anko's fully exposed, she'd never make a mistake like that in a fight, even totally drunk.... that's it_!' Tsunade thought. Moments later she heard Anko giving Shizune orders on what to do to her. '_Breasts_.' Tsunade thought as Shizune ripped off Anko's top, sunk her fingers deep into her breasts and mauled them viciously, she knew Anko's breasts were tough, but they would be badly bruised when this was over, she'd have to heal her right after the match. Anko screamed in agony as Shizune seemed to be destroying her breasts for about 5 minutes, then heard a whimpering Anko give more orders. '_Cunt_' She thought as Shizune ripped of Anko's bottoms, then vicious, brutally hammered 10 full power knee lifts to Anko's open pussy, making her scream and moan in agony, then pushed Anko hard to her back, spread Anko's legs wide, stepping on her right while holding her left up and out to the side, drew back her right fist and beat the living Hell out of Anko's mound, lips and semi-hard clit for 5 minutes, leaving them bruised, Anko laid there in the mud, whimpering, and only started to cry when she forcibly uttered 2 words Tsunade repeated in her head as she surpressed to flinch and cover herself. '_Bald me.... so that's BCB.... breasts, cunt, bush. This has to be killing Anko to let Shizune do this to her_.' When Shizune, looking almost sad, grabbed Anko large purple bush in her hand, to which Anko shut her eyes and began to cry, but didn't even try to fight back, but she knew Anko could still kick Shizune's ass despite what had happened to her. She turned suddenly when Kurenai yelled for her to stop and stood.

"Anko?" Kurenai asked, then waited.

Everyone expected her to say more, but she didn't.

"Hai." Anko said loudly but submissively then looked up at Shizune. "I submit to you Shizune, you win, please spare my bush.".

Tsunade saw Shizune look at her questioningly, still holding virtually all of Anko's bush in her hand. She mouthed instructions to Shizune, knowing even nearly drunk she understood her clearly. Shizune nodded, released Anko's bush, sat on her lower stomach, grabbed her hair and with a big smile, yanked Anko's face into her cleavage and hugged her head. Anko struggled a minute and went limp. When she did Shizune checked her, gently slapped her awake, stood, helped Anko up and let Anko raise her hand in victory then lead Anko out and into the back. "We'll be back in a few minutes for my match." Tsunade said then followed them, no one said anything.

-

End Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: Final Match

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 19: Final Match

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 16, 11:00 PM, The Silver Kunai Club----

Anko walked out of the back nude and healthy, though still drunk, walked to the edge of the ring and stopped. "Kurenai, get over here." Anko said and waited a minute for Kurenai to comply. "I know why you did that to me Kuri-chan and I deserved it, but you know why I let you dom me tonight. I won't get you back, but once we're home you're my little cunt lapping subbie bitch again..... and thank you for not letting Shizune bald me, even though you could of. Tsunade's orders, you're in the final match so get those clothes off right now. I love you Kuri-chan." Anko said, gave Kurenai's crotch a firm squeeze and kissed her. "Tsume, you're in the final match to, so get those clothes off and get over here."

Kurenai smiled at Anko, happy she hadn't gone too far, but she knew she'd pushed it a little and should of let Anko have a fun match like everyone else did. '_Fucking sake affected me more than it should of because I let my guard down...._' Kurenai thought, glanced back at the tables, felt that familiar tingle between her legs and smiled briefly, being sure Anko didn't see it.

A few minutes later Anko, Kurenai and Tsume were nude and in the ring. Shizune walked out of the back still dressed, went to Rolga and whispered in his ear a moment before returning to her seat. Being done for the night, before healing Anko she drank a special medicine she'd brought with her, just in case of an emergency, that had virtually neutralized the effects of the sake. It worked in seconds, but didn't stay in your system more than 2 minutes.

Smiling like the old pervert he was, Rolga moved to the floor by the ring and raised the mic. "We have a special treat for everyone, one of our most popular matches has been given a special twist. Tonight only, the top four Kunoichi in Konoha, one of which is our Fifth Hokage Tsunade herself, will have a four woman, all nude, submission match!" Rolga yelled excitedly.

The crowd erupted.

Rolga calmed them down enough to hear him. "I almost forgot... that submission has to be sexual!" Rolga said with a huge smile as the crowd exploded. He was enjoying the moment when it went dead silent, seeing everyone's face he quickly turned.... and nearly exploded in his pants at what he saw. Crossing the stage to the stairs, in her full naked glory.... was Tsunade. "Dear Kami...."

Half the men in the room faceplanted on the tables from severe sexual overload, Kakashi and Jiraiya stayed conscious.... but just barely.

Tsunade reached the ring and stepped in, the others were nude and waiting in the corners. Her massive breasts hung to each side of her huge blonde bush, her pussy lips large, thick and smooth, her hard, thick, 2" nipples standing out from her huge areola, her 2 blonde ponytails hung down her back past her waist, her legs were long, muscular and sexy, her hips wide, her and round, her body muscular but feminine and sexy.... she was the ultimate woman and kunoichi. "You bitches ready to give these people the show of their lives?"

"So we can only win with a sexual submission?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai, which means while there's no rule against it, you can't win the same way you had Shizune beat Anko. Which means you're fucked Kurenai.... literally. Whatever agreement you two have for the night, I'm cancelling it right now. Everyone does their best or I'll personally make sure your pussy is totally useless for the next month." Tsunade said, then smiled when they all nodded nervously. She looked at Rolga and gave him a nod.

Rolga smiled. '_I've waited twenty years to see Tsunade in a nude sexfight so I could say this._' Rolga thought."For those lucky enough to be in attendance, and especially the women in the ring.... L-L-L-L-LET'S GET READY TO SUCK IT!" Rolga exclaimed.

Tsunade glanced at Rolga, sighed and shook her head slghtly. '_Kami he's a pervert, but I am standing here nude about have a sexfight with three of Konoha's top kunoichi so I really can't blame him. The things I'll do for that brat._' Tsunade thought. She watched them move in closer, stop, glance at her then nodded to each other and smiled sadistically at her. "You sneaky bitches.... I'll get you for this Shizune." Tsunade said slightly annoyed, it was obvious Shizune had started this 3-on-1 idea.

"Ten thousand on Tsunade to win!" A woman yelled as she stood.

"I'll donate ten million to Konoha to join them, and another ten to make it a catfight submission match." A woman said from a dark corner, she hadn't made a sound all night.

The entire room went dead silent and turned to the corner in shock. Few in the room had spoken to her, but they all knew who she was.

A slight smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Stand up and get over here." She said loudly but calmly.

A pleasant smile on her face she stood and strolled casually to the ring swaying her hips, people stood and moved out of her way, either bowing their heads in submission or looking away in fear. She finaly stepped into the open area around the ring, the lights making her red dress sparkle and her red hair shine. She stopped next to Rolga. "This has been a most delightful evening Rolga, I hope I didn't spoil it." She said pleasantly.

Rolga swallowed, a little nervous, he wished he'd known she was here tonight. She was one of the few women he knew that really scared him. "Of course not, we're honored to have you in attendance tonight."

A loud, feral growl filled the room.

"Tsume calm down, don't ruin this evening for him.... you make me break my promise not to lose my temper, and not only will I kick your ass from one end of Konoha to the other, but I'll never forgive you." Tsunade said in a calm but strong voice.

Tsume nodded and pushed down her anger.

Tsunade stepped out of the ring onto the carpet path, wiped her feet then stepped off it and walked around the ring to Rolga and his guest, her chakra no longer surpressed, was rising quickly. "This is a rare pleasure seeing you in public Rose. While I appreciate the offer and we could use the money.... I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to join us and you know why."

"It's okay Tsunade, this one time I'll put aside my feelings for Naruto. If they don't mind, I'll accept her terms since it'll help Konoha." Tsume said calmly, but was obviously forced.

Tsunade thought a moment, then looked at the ring, but kept her senses tuned to Rose's every movement. "Kurenai, Anko.... what do you say?"

"Naruto won't mind, and you know I love a good catfight." Anko said, even as drunk as she was she'd conditioned herself to be able to keep her wits and skills, even without her chakra, she was ready to fight at near peak even if drunk and low on chakra.

"She can take my place.... I'll make it up to everyone later I promise. A sexfight is one thing, but I can't do that." Kurenai said apologetically.

"That's okay Kurenai, I understand.... we'll talk about it tomorrow. Looks like we're set Tsunade, we just need your okay." Anko said.

Kurenai stepped out of the ring, 2 girls in bikinis came over and quickly washed off her feet then handed her clothes back to her. She slipped on her outer garments to cover herself and went back to her seat.

"Deal, but you try anything beyond the rules and spirit of the evening...." Tsunade said calmly then got in Rose's face. "And I swear you won't live through the night." Tsunade said in a dead voice.

Rose nodded, and though smiling, on the inside she knew Tsunade wasn't bluffing, she would and could carry out her threat. "You have my word Tsunade, I'll give them a most delightful show and everyone will go home happy."

Tsunade looked in Rose's eyes a moment. She knew Rose had certain character flaws, but she was also a business woman and one of her few good qualities was the same one her Godson had, she never went back on her word or a deal as long as the other person kept their word. It was one of the things that made her so respected and feared among the criminal underworld. She held out her hand. "Then we have a deal."

Rose smiled happily. and shook Tsunade's hand. "This will be a most delightful experience, a pity Kurenai doesn't want to play." Rose said, slipped the straps off her shoulders and slid out of the dress, she was nude beneath it. She picked it up and handed it to Rolga. "Please watch my dress for me Rolga-kun, I'd hate to get it all dirty." She said then stepped into the ring where Anko had been, she'd moved to Kurenai's spot, then waited for Tsunade to get back to her place in the ring.

"Tsume, Rose, I won't say this again.... keep this friendly, if either of you get personal and try to seriously hurt the other, you'll both spend the next month locked up in ANBU headquarters, clear? Rose, do anything I can't completely heal in a few minutes, or pluck even a single hair from Anko's bush.... and you break our deal."

Rose's smiled faded for a moment, then she nodded. That deal was the only reason she wasn't dead, locked in some hole in the ground or in every Bingo Book in the Elemental Nation, without Konoha's protection she'd be dead within a week, if she was lucky she'd only be killed, no other Country would tolerate her.... special interests, like Koboha. Tsunade had her by the clit and she knew it, a single mistake and Tsunade would financially and emotionally, but not literally she hoped, 'rip it off' and leave her to die a slow painful death. "You have my word I'll be a good girl. I'm ready when you are ladies, Rolga-kun."

Rolga nodded and the bell rang.

"Do any of you know who the red head is? I think Baa-chan called her Rose." Naruto asked, trying to focus on them.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten shook their heads no.

"She sure is pretty though.... and look at her tits.... they're like.... huge!" Naruto said, then gave a short perverted laugh.

Tenten looked down at her chest an pouted. "Hey Naru-kun, there's nothin wrong with little tits.... you like mine don't ya?"

It took a few moments for what she said to sink in, even drunk he knew that was a trap. "Of course I do Ten-chan, you have awesome tits.... and I can't wait to suck your big nipples!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, basically yelling the second part as he stood, right fist raised, then wobbled and fell forward with a thud, facedown on the floor.

The 4 women in the ring stopped just as they were all locking up and turned to look at Naruto as he faceplanted on the floor.

Tsunade seperated them, hoping she was wrong. "Shizune, check Naruto!" Tsunade half yelled..

Shizune got up, walked to Naruto and kneeled down. She rolled him up on his left side, checking his pulse and eyes, then layed him back facedown on the floor, biting her bottom lip.

When Shizune stood Tsunade saw her expression and sighed. "Please don't tell me that he's...." She said and paused.

"Passed out cold, and will be for about fifteen or twenty minutes I'd say, and I recommend against forcing him awake, we really don't want any.... emotional outbursts,we don't know how he'll react." Shizune said, phrasing it so only certain the true meaning of her words.

Tsunade looked at his table, sitting on it were about a dozen empty sake bottles, most of which he drank. That much sake could put even her on the floor out cold. "Fuck.... I get naked in front of a building full of my shinobi, something I'd only do for him, let my top kunoichi do the same, AND do things that should of been private.... and he passes out before I start a nude catfight with you three that'd would of been the highlight of his and everyone else here for the rest of their life? Anko, I blame you for this, you should of taught him how to drink and handle it like we do. Sorry, shows over.... our guest of honor passed out."

The crowd boo'ed

"Maybe for his birthday we'll try this again. Meantime, how about a hand for everyone that had the guts to literally give you their all?" Tsunade said loudly.

The crowrd was quiet a few moments then cheered loudly.

"Sorry Tsunade. I should of prepared him for this, but with his stamina I didn't think he'd ever need help. Some big sister I am." Anko said.

"Tenten, Sakura, help him up, you three can get dressed, my clothes are in the back." Tsunade said. '_The night doesn't have to be a total waste though. As Hokage I shouldn't do this.... but as Tsunade I can do this and love it_.' Tsunade thought as she turned away from everyone and headed for the back, a devious smile on her face.

----8 Minutes Later----

Tsunade was carrying the still passed out Naruto in her arms, and leaned her head down slightly, closer to Naruto's ear. "I know you're listening, I need a small favor, and need this to be kept between us for now...." Tsunade whispered quietly.

In Naruto's mind Kyuubi listened, the smile on her face getting bigger by the second.

----11:52 PM, Tsunade's Bedroom----

"Come on Jiraiya.... you've wanted this since I was twelve years old and found out I was a double F cup...." Tsunade said, kneeling beside the bed as she slid her massive breasts, just behind her nipples, up and down Jiraiya's huge, painfully swollen, steel hard cock. He'd been bragging to her about how big he was, though he never said exactly, since they were Genin. She'd always taken it as typical male boasting to impress her.... now she wished she'd at least given him a chance to win her heart instead of abusing him, things would of turned out much different. Now she had the skills and experience to really please him and she was going to do everything in her power to make it up to him.

Jiraiya however, only had 1 thought on his mind, hold out. She'd promised him, on everything she loved, if he did what she wanted it'd be worth everything she'd ever done to him. At the moment though all he knew was how bad the pain between his legs was, he'd held back before, but never for half an hour and at the edge of release.... he felt like she was crushing his manhood in her hands. He did know that what she was doing was as pleasurable as the pain was bad, until earlier that night he NEVER thought he get to titfuck her, just this alone was almost worth it. He was waiting for a certain signal from her, but was starting to think she wasn't going to follow through.

Tsunade glanced at the clock and smiled, then with speed only someone of her level could have, she released her breasts, grabbed his cock with her left and shoved all thirteen inches down her throat as her right grabbed his huge, swollen balls, squeezed hard and pulled. A moment later she heard Jiraiya's deep bellow and then he exploded down her throat with tremendous force. No normal woman could of withstood it, but she was Tsunade, the greatest kunoichi and med nin on the planet.... her bad luck at gambling wasn't the only reason she was called the legendary sucker. Even she had to admit Jiraiya was the second biggest she'd ever seen, but was really impressed by both the power, and especially volume of, Jiraiya's load.... he literaly came for just under 2 minutes before he collapsed back on the bed. She was ready though, and with only minor diffivulty had swallowed every drop.

----Another Bedroom Elsewhere in Konoha----

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he squeezed her breasts, she clamped down hard with her inner walls on the 10" cock buried in her pussy as she rode him, then felt him explode inside her and let her own orgasm wash over over her, screamed in pleasure then collapsed forward into him. "Oh Kami.... that was.... everything she.... said it'd be.... and you were incredible." She said and waited a few moments to catch her breath. "I never thought I'd say this.... but do you have any of those little books handy?" She asked, almost embarrassed.

He smiled and kissed her. "For you Shizune-chan, anything." Kakashi said, gently rolled her off him and got off the bed. He went to a certain spot, kneeled down, flashed through a few hand signs and touched the floor. "Release." There was a puff of smoke and a bookshelf appeared. He stood and turned back to the bed. "Was there something you wanted to try?" He asked with a perverted smile.

Shixune grinned, she was still amazed, and honored, to be one of the few people that knew what Kakashi looked like beneath his mask, he'd taken it off for her. She got off the bed and walked over to him smiling. '_Okay Shizune, this is it, if you want to spend the rest of your life with Kakashi he needs to know about your.... fetish._' Shizune thought nervously. "Kakashi-kun.... there is something that turns me on like nothing else can, that I've only told Tsunade, but I'm kinda ashamed to say it." She said.

"What is it Shizune-chan, everyone has their own little fetish, so whatever it is I want to know. You know the things in his books, all the fetishes, so nothing you say will bother me.... I want to be the only person with the key to your heart and greatest pleasure." Kakshi said smoothly.

Shizune nearly melted right there. "Okay Kakashi-kun, do you have any books with.... futanari?"

----Tsunade's bedroom----

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya sitting on the bed, he was tired, but being who he was and that he was staring at her huge bare breasts as she was still on her knees next to the bed, he was already semi-erect again and slowly stroking in with 1 hand. She knew this was her only chance to back out of a relationship with him, once he knew this about her, her only true physical weakness, 1 of 3 things would happen.... he'd accept and love her and they'd be happy, he'd use this against her and she'd become his slave because she'd never be able to beat him again.... or what she really feared, her nightmare since she beat her old bad habits, he didn't realy love her and would get revenge for the lifetime of physical and emotional abuse she'd given him. Despite her nervousness and fear, she was fully arroused. She braced herself. "Jiraiya, there's one thing about me you don't know....this once I'm glad you're a super pervert, because I don't think any other man could handle this. I've been a serious bitch to you my entire life, but I hope that sharing my.... secret weakness with you will make up for it, but if not I'll accept whatever you want to do to me." Tsunade said, sincerely and almost submissively.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows slightly, he'd never seen her like this, she actually looked like she was afraid of him.

Tsunade pushed herself up and back onto her feet away from the bed, standing stright up where she was wasn't possible. She stood straight up, her eyes locked his face.

Jiraiya was thinking before and as she stood. '_It can't be her real appearance because I've seen that, she's definitely a woman, I saw that at the club, no extra parts.... not that I'd mind, and it isn't her true breast size she hid with that special jutsu, showing me she's an M cup not a double H cup is great, she knows I love big tits and no woman I've ever met has bigger tits than her.... and I've looked, so what's her...._' Jiraiya thought and froze when he saw what she'd hidden from everyone. '_Dear Kami.... no wonder she never told anyone.... well, Shizune probably knows. That's the biggest fucking clit I've ever seen, it has to be....sixteen inches long, and as thick as my wrist!_' Jiraiya thought then moved a little closer. He was an expert on the female body like no one else, he knew just by looking what kind of lover a woman was and how sensitive to touch her intimite areas were. The reactions of her body to just the cool air hitting her monster clit told him it was super sensitive despite the size. He'd seen a few big clits, but they seemed to get less sensitive as they got bigger, the 9" clit that girl in Lightning Country he'd met 22 years ago biggest before now and hers wasn't any more sensitive than her skin. He reached out and grabbed it just below the 'head' of her clit and squeezed firmly. She whimpered submissively as her knees buckled slightly. "So, as long as I have you by your giant clit, you're helpless?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

"Yes....when I'm fully arroused like this I can't completely focus my chakra, and if someone grabbed it like you did.... I can barely even use my chakra and lose any desire to resist.... and, even unarroused and in a full rage a hard blow to my clit will put me down. That's my only real weakness Jiraiya-kun.... or do I call you Jiraiya-sama?" Tsunade said submissively. It was an all-or-nothing risk, but she was hoping for the best.

"Before I do anything, I have one question and I want you to answer honestly. Tsunade Senju.... do you love me or is this just your way of trying to make up to me for everything you've done since we were kids?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

Tsunade thought about that for a minute, both were true, but which one was from her heart? She searched her mind and feelings intensely and finally found the answer. She summoned all her courage. "Jiraiya, I...."

-

End Chapter 19

-

Author's Note: Sorry about the final match, but this ending came to mind and I had to do it. Sorry about the cliffhanger with Tsunade and Jiraiya, I know that's mean to leave you hanging like that, but you'll find out the fate of Tsunade's love life in the next chapter. Does she truely love him, or is she just doing this to make up for a lifetime of abuse to her former team mate, find out next time. *evil laughter* Oh.... I know you're wondering what happened with Naruto and the others, that's also next chapter. The events of this night will change thier lives drastically.


	20. Chapter 20: 7 Headed Cobra

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 20: 7-Headed Cobra

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 16, 11:46 PM, Anko's House----

"Oh come on Ten-chan.... you know ya wanna." Naruto said smiling pervertedly, his hands up her shirt squeezing her breasts. Naruto suddenly laughed, released Tenten, slipped behind her and pulled her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. "Hey Ino-chan, you like pussy.... doesn't Tenten have greast tits.... and look at those nipples, so long and thick, don't ya just wanna suck'em?"

Ino smiled and took a moment to focus her eyes. "I sure do.... and speaking of long thick things.... as long as I'm drunk off my ass and probably won't remember tonight....Naruto, Sakura and I wanna fuck you.... any other kunoichi in here so horny they could cut steel with their clit?" Ino asked then raised her hand as she looked around the room.

Sakura raised her hand.

Tenten sighed and raised her hand.

Hinata nodded and raised her hand.

I want to fuck you Naruto-kun." She said and raised her hand.

It took a moment to sink in, but everyone turned and looked at her, suprisingly only a little shocked.

"Kurenai Yuuhi you pervert! How can you say that, Naruto-kun is...." Anko said then froze when her skirt and panties were yanked down to her ankles. She looked at Kurenai's smirking glare, swallowed nervously and smiled, almost ashamed.

"Oh I'm a pervert, then why is your clit hard enough to cut diamonds? If you don't tell him I will!" Kurenai said.

Naruto released Tenten and kind of staggered over to them. "Kurenai-chan? Anko-neechan?"

"Naruto-kun, you know we love you, we raised you like a little brother....fuck this subtle shit. Kuri-chan and I want be mothers, we don't care what anyone thinks, we want you to knock us up. We don't want to be your sisters, we want to be your sluts" Anko said bluntley.

Naruto kinda froze a few moments, normaly this would of shocked even him, but at the moment the sake, and especially Kyuubi, were talking about starting his own Clan and everything that went along with it, and of course who his dad was and what he was owed anyway. He put on his best serious face and turned back to the girls. "I know its early, but what do you say girls, you wanna rebuld the Namikaze Clan with me.... especially you Tenten-chan, I won't do this without you at my side as.... thanks Ky-chan, as my Alpha. My number one wife." Naruto said.

Tenten stared blankly at Naruto. Any other thoughts in her head were obliterated by what she just heard, a HUGE smile appeared on her face, her only thoughts were of herself as wife of a Clan Head and her own big family, the wedding bells already ringing in her ears. With speed that defied the level of alchohol in her system she stripped down to her birthday suit. "I ACCEPT NARUTO-KUN!"

"ME TOO, I wanna be a mommy!" Hinata squealed happily then held her head and moaned quietly.

Ino looked at Sakura a moment. "We're in Naru-kun. We were already gonna screw you, might as well go all the way and get knocked up."

"We owe you so much, this is the least we can do for you, and as your team mates this will just make me, you and Tenten closer." Sakura said.

Naruto turned back to Anko and Kurenai, and wobbled briefly. "Ng.... I'll do you Kurenai-chan, but are you sure about this Anko-neechan?" Naruto asked, doing his best to focus through the fog on his brain, unaware that Kyuubi was actually blocking him and that it was under orders from his Baa-chan, Tsunade.

Anko reached out, grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him close to her face. "You know me better than anyone, maybe even Kuri-chan. I know we're both shitfaced.... but look in my eyes brat, do I look serious about this?" Anko said.

Naruto blinked a few times and stared intently into his adopted big sister's eyes, and oddly his mind partially cleared for a moment. He knew that look, he didn't see it much, even if he was drunker than this he'd know that look across a room, she was dead serious and only Kami could change her mind. "What my nee-chan wants, my nee-chan gets." Naruto said, then threw his left arm around her shoulers, grabbed her bare pussy with his right and kissed her on the lips like he would Tenten.

Kurenai smiled happily as Anko returned his kiss and shoved her right hand down the front of his pants. "Don't just stand there girls, get those clothes off." Kurenai said happily and started stripping.

----Earlier, Tsunade's House----

"I love you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize what a good person you really are, until recently I didn't want to open my heart to anyone and go through the pain I did when I lost Dan. Can you forgive an old friend and give me a chance to show you my soft side, instead of the bitch you usually see?" Tsunade said meekly but sincerely.

Jiraiya looked into her eyes as she said it, he'd been hoping everythng she'd said to him all night hadn't been a trick and she'd really changed.... he knew now he was right.... she had changed. He smiled and released her clit. "Come here Tsunade-hime, we've got a couple decades to make up for."

A big smile of joy crossed Tsunade's face. "My pleasure.... and yours too in a minute." She said as she got onto the bed next to him.

----July 17, 12:19 AM, Anko's House----

In the bedroom, Ino was on top of Sakura on the carpeted floor, both were nude and in a very hot '69' position. On the right side of the bed, Naruto was on his back, riding his hard cock, currently half buried in her pussy, was Tenten, her knees sitting on his hips because of how big he was and her small frame, facing his head. She was the first to get him, but wasn't alone. Facing Tenten, kissing Tenten as they fondled each other's breasts, Naruto's face between her legs, his long tongue inside her, was Anko. He wasn't as good as Kurenai, but Anko was thoroughly enjoying what he was dong to her, and very glad she'd told him how to pleasure, as well as torture and destroy a woman's most intimate area, and part of her mind knew the level of trust she had in him to do this for her. Her guard was totally down and he knew her most intimate physical and emotional weaknesses even better than Kurenai.... and within a month everyone in the room would have intimate knowledge of everyone else. She didn't know about the girls, but she knew that both she and Kurenai would remember tonight, and most likely Naruto with an assist from Kyuubi. Between smoldering tongue kisses with Tenten Anko glanced to her side and smiled. Kurenai and Hinata were laying there on their sides facing the other, top leg bent, foot on the bed, to fully expose their womanhood to each other as they kissed, hands roaming all over the other's body.

Tenten broke her embrace with Anko, threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as Naruto exploded inside her, her own massive orgasm hit her a moment after his. She did however fail to release Anko's breasts, resulting in a very painful breast yank, luckily it was Anko, who was on the edge of her second orgasm already, the intense pain in her breasts pushed her over the edge and she screamed in ecstasy as she exploded inside, and on Naruto's face, which he apparently didn't notice as she could still feel his tongue inside her.

----12:42 AM----

She was on her hands and knees on the bed, to her immediate left and right was Ino and Sakura, each had one of her F cup breasts gently pulled to the side and was sucking her big nipples, all while Naruto took her virginity from behind, a position she'd heard was called doggy-style, which to her sake soaked mind sounded really dirty, which is why she was doing it. She wanted to be eating out Tenten's pussy while Naruto took her, her friend and future Alpha was passed out cold on the floor from the sake and mind blowing orgasm Naruto gave her. As Anko had put it, Naruto had 'fucked Tenten into a sexual coma'. That was her last thought of the night as her orgasm hit her so hard it literally knocked her out cold. Her last feeling was of Naruto releasing within her.

Next to be sent to the sexual slumberland was Ino, who despite some drunken bragging lasted 6 minutes beneath Naruto, she went out just as he filled her womanhood. Sakura he took from behind on the floor, she was bent over the side of the bed, she only lasted 3 minutes she was so excited, Naruto didn't notice she was out for anouther 5 minutes when he shot a load inside her.

Kurenai get to enjoy Naruto for almost an hour while he 'recharged'. He didn't really need to, but she'd insisted she got 'a full load' when he did cum inside her. She almost regretted her desicion when he finaly did, not because of the amount or how hard he shot it, but because he brought her to the edge of an orgasm and teased her the whole time, letting it just build and build until she was ready to crawl across Konoha, mid-day, nude, just to have him kick her in the crotch, Anko thought it was funny how he had her begging for it, when she finaly climaxed she was knocked out like the others, she said she wouldn't be, she was wrong.

From 2:00 to 4:00 was Anko, she tried to match him as an equal, Kyuubi put a quick end to that by whispering in Naruto's ear she got him to force one huge orgasm after another out of Anko.... she lost track at around 200, while Naruto just stayed hard the whole time. Anko's brain overloaded on sex about 20 minutes before Naruto finally blew a huge load inside her, by then Anko was emotionally broken, big sister or not, she was begging him to put her out, whimpering about how he'd 'broken her pussy' and she couldn't take anymore. She might be a bitch to everyone else, but he basically owned her now, at least in private.... at least he would when Kyuubi let him remember it.

Exhausted, Naruto staggered into the kitchen, chugged a gallon of water he kept in the fridge, staggered back to the bedroom, looked at the clock, after staring at it a few moments he finally made out the time, smiled ear-to-ear. "Who's your daddy.... bitches!" Naruto exclaimed proudly and he raised both fists overhead, then fell face down on the bed, out cold before his head made contact with the matress.

----July 17, 9:06 AM----

As he faded in and realized he was awake, he struggled a moment to open his eyes, he pushed up to his feet and then it hit him. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. Several minutes later he walked back out to his bedroom feeling MUCH better. "Kami, I really had to p...." Naruto said and froze mid-word, basically every woman he was close to, except Tsunade and Shizune, was nude and sprawled out somewhere in his room. ""Damn, that must of been some party last night.... even Anko-neechan is still wasted." Naruto said then smiled deviously the moment the word left his lips. When she was hungover was the best time to mess with her. He was as nude as they were, but wasn't surprised he didn't have a hangover, so he figured they got closer last night which was fine with him. He took a deep breath. "INTRUDER!" He screamed as loud as he could. As he fiigured, even hungover they reacted as expected, jumping to their feet, their heads whipping side-to-side to find the attacker.... neither was something you should do with a bad hangover.

It only took them a few seconds, and hearing Naruto's laughing, to realize there was no attacker, then the headaches all hit them.

Naruto was leaning against the wall red-faced from laughter.... until he felt their collective ki all focus on him. He glanced around, it was like Anko with PMS, multiplied by 6. "Morning ladies....uh, sorry about that. Is there some way I can make this up to you?".

Anko smiled. "Do you remember what happened last night after we got home Naruto?" Anko asked, Naruto shook his head. "Well I do. First, we're all going out for breakfast and you're paying."

Everyone but Naruto smiled.

"Second, we're going to shower first and use up all the hot water." Anko said and smiled when he sighed. "Finally, Tsunade and Shizune can confirm this in a week...." Anko said then walked up to Naruto and kissed him passionately on the lips, to his and everyone but Kurenai's shock. "We're all knockd up. Congratulations, you're gonna be a daddy." Anko said then turned and stepped to the side to see everyone's reaction.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

Naruto appreard in the cage room. "_Is this true Kyuubi-chan?_" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi stepped out of the shadows within her cage up to the bars. "**Yes. Tsunade will be able to confirm it in a few days. Since you have me sealed within you, I can guarentee they're all pregnant, unlike you mortals our mating guarentees kits if we want them." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto just sat down and thought for almost ten minutes, in his mindscape it was that long before he stood. "_This had to be Baa-chan's idea, you woudn't do this on your own. You have to remember what happened last nght, so share the momories with me so I can at least enjoy them and know what happened. Well its done, but I don't regret it, but I am going to have a talk with you and Baa-can later.... sneaky bitches. Thanks._"

----Real World, Moments Later----

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto suddenly said, when the smoke cleared a moment later there were 6 Narutos, each ran over to someone, the original went to Tenten. With the initial shock worn off, the next few minutes were filled with the sounds of happy female squealing.... even Kurenai and Anko were acting like girls.

After a few minutes of hugging and kissing her Naruto, Anko pulled hers aside and told him exectly what had happened between them last night and her new feelings for him in a more subbie lover role, atleast within the family when they were alone. When she finished that clone dispelled himself. Anko saw the original glance at her, gave him a subtle nod of submission, then he smiled back with a subtle nod.

"As much as I'd like to spend the day getting to know you all better.... without the sake, I think we have a busy day ahead.... and I think we all need to see Baa-chan." Naruto said, then held Tenten's right hand. "I think my best girl should be first.... Hinata-chan, woud you help Ten-chan shower. If you would Tenten."

Tenten smiled, made a sign with her left hand and touched her right bicep with her 2 extended fingers. "RELEASE!" A line appeared around her right bicep, with several seals, then Tenten twisted her upper arm and pulled her stump from her artificial arm, being held by Naruto. "Mmm, that feels better. While we're in there Naruto-kun, wash my arm for me... and be sure to check for any damage. Thanks." Tenten said then kissed him and walked to the bathroom, Hinata close behind.

"Sakura-chan and I will use the other bathroom....I can't believe I let you knock me up Naruto-kun, not that I mind, I'm actually honoroed.... but my parents are going to shit kunai when I tell'em.... and what about your mom Sakura-chan?" Ino said.

"She'll freak out, but we're not from a Clan like you and Hinata-chan, or even a prominent family like Tenten, but I think after she calms down she'll be happy for me, and I know she likes you Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Good. You two go shower and get ready, Kurenai and I are going to the Hot Spring, my head is pounding and my tits feel like Naruto used'em for sparring last night, hers do too. I want everyone to meet in front of the Hot Springs at ten-thirty.... then all of us are going to pay a visit to a certain overdeveloped and have a nice long talk." Anko said with a subtle smirk.

"Then you're going to beat her tits like a training dummy." Naruto said.

Anko smiled. "You know me so well. But I'll probably end up on the floor or the street outside." Anko said then laughed softly. "Oh come on, you know I'm kdding, I'm crazy, but I'm not stupid. I just want to thank her. Now move it brats, I want her joining us for lunch.... and you're still buying Naruto. I still can't believe we made the snake with seven heads." Anko said, laughed, groaned and held her head, then went to get some clean clothes to wear.

----10:44 AM, Hokage Tower----

Naruto walked into the Waiting Room, Tenten just behind and to his right, Anko and Kurenai behind them, then Hinata, Ino and Sakura at the back of the group. He went right up to Shizune's desk where she was sitting, his face emotionless. Shizune was smiling when she saw him, but it faded immediately. '_This is gonna be so much fun._' He thought, his eyes covered by his glasses. "I want to see her.... now." Naruto said emotionlessly, some bass in his voice when he said 'now'.

Shizune nodded. She was trying to read him, she usually could, unless he was really focused and surpressing his emotions deeply. '_Naruto is either mad.... or he's happy about last night and pranking us. Oh Kami I hope he's just playing with us._' Shizune thought, surpressing, but not fully hiding her emotions like she would from anyone else, she knew this was family business. She stood. "Just a moment please Naruto." She said then looked at the others for any signs or help, they were all as emotionles as he was. She crossed the rom and entered Tsunade's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Be nice." Tenten said quietly and gently elbowed him.

Naruto gave her a nod and quick smirk. "Always."

The door opened and Shizune looked out. "She's ready."

Naruto lead them in, they spread out in front of her desk, Naruto in the mddle across from Tsunade, Shizune to her left..

Tsunade was leaned forward, arms crossed on the desk, her face devoid of emotion. "You wanted to see me Naruto?" Tsunade asked calmly.

Naruto nodded. "I hope you're proud of what you did to me last night, because my life as I knew it is over!" Naruto said loudly and slapped her desk with both hands.

Tsunade's only visible reaction was to slightly raise her eyebrows. "I am proud of what I did." Tsunade said calmly, stood, walked around her desk and stood directly in front of him, her huge breasts half squashed against his hard chest. "What are you planning to do about it?"

Everyone stepped back from them.

Naruto removed his glasses, folded them and put them in his belt pocket. "What I'm going to do.... is tell you that you're gonna be a grandmother." Naruto said as if threatening her, then smiled..

"HOT FUCKIN' DAMN!" Tsunade screamed happily as she yanked him off his feet and half buried him from the waist up between her breasts.

Everyone sighed with relief then smiled happily as they watched Tsunade swing him around in a near bone crushing hug They knew he could take it, if that was anyone else they would of heard bones snapping by now. After a minute she half composed herself and put him down, he was smiling ear-to-ear. "Everyone?" Tsunade asked excitedly curious.

"All of us are knocked up, we'll have to wait a few days to confirm it, but we all know what he can do." Anko said with a smile.

"I have some news too....Jiraiya and I are a couple!" Tsunade said happily.

Everyone but Shizune froze a moment.

"You mean you and Jiraiya...." Naruto said, slightly stunned.

"Fucked like animals last night!" Tsunade said happily.

Naruto gave her a big hug. "Then we have two reasons to celebrate, we came here to take you and Shizune out to lunch.... speaking of, how'd your night end Zune-chan?'" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that I'm not a virgin anymore and leave it at that." Shizune said and blushed.

"So are you and Kakashi an item now?" Anko asked with a devious grin.

Shizune smiled and nodded.

-

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21: Water Cobra Part 1

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 21: Water Cobra Part 1

By: MikeJV37

Aithor's Note: The end of Chapter 20 has been rewritten, and the chapter spell checked, so it should be better now. Pease reread it and comment in this chapters review, if you give one. Oh, and if you review any of my fics, don't do it with a backhanded compliment. If you're going to complain about how unrealistic and/or impossinle the characters are, I'd rather you just stop reading and reviewing my fic comletely and find an author that fits into you idea of realism in fanFICTION..

-August 18, 9:02 AM, Wave Country-

"It must be in the nineties already, but why aren't you sweating?" He asked as he walked..

"The heat doesn't bother Naruto-kun, Tazuna-san.." Tenten said from Tazuna's left.

"I don't mind it, but the humidity is higher here than in Konoha." Sakura said from Tazuna's right.

"It hasn't rained in weeks, but it'll cool off when we get closer. You're only sweating a little Tenten. I don't want to be rude... I won't make that mistake again, but I've noticed that your right arm isn't sweating." Tazuna said slightly cautious. He'd rudely underestimated them when they'd first met 2 days ago, and the blonde kid he now knew as Naruto, had scared the hell out of him with a simple look, he didn't want to really upset him, he was no match for normal bandits, nevermind a trained ninja, even if he was a Genin. Their Sensei,.despite apparently only having 1 eye, was obviously a war veteran, he was no expert, but he'd met enough retired soldiors to know a battle hardened killer when he saw one.

Everyone , then Tazuna did and glanced around a little nervous. "Did I say something wrong?" Tazuna asked, praying he hadn't just lost his escort, which meant he'd be dead in a few hours.

"That's personal. It'd rather not talk about it right now... maybe after the mission is over." Tenten said calmly but firmly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Tazuna said. What ever the reason, if she didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to pry. A civilian was no match for even a low level ninja. He was relieved when they started walking again, apparently ignoring his question even happened.

-9:43 AM-

Glancing down a moment Sakura moved a little closer to Tazuna. "Don't look at me just keep walking... didn't you say it hasn't rained in several weeks?" Sakura said quietly. When Tazuna nodded she clenched her jaw briefly. "I was afraid of that, be ready to do what we tell you, we're going to be attacked any minute." Sakura said quietly then glanced at Tenten who subtley nodded she was ready. She knew Naruto and Kakashi saw it.

Suddenly a bladed chain shot out fom the right and wrapped around Kakashi, but the instant it was pulled to tighten it and cut him to ribbons Naruto lunged forward and grabbed it with his left hand.

"You okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Of course." Kakashi said as he walked out of the woods to their left, and his other self in the chain poofed into a log.

"Tenten, off your twelve, two-o-three by forty-six.." Naruto said.

Tenten immediately whipped her right arm out, stopping a hair from hitting Tazuna's chest, there was a quiet whoosh of air and 2 objects flew out somewhere along her throw arc, literally at lightning speed, and a moment later there was a scream and an armored and camoflauged nin in mostly black half fell from the trees out in the street, half buried in each of his shoulders was a foot long steel spike.

A moment later from the right side an identical nin leapt from the trees behind and above Tazuna, a huge bladed guantlet on his right arm drawn back to strike, Sakura quickly spun around behind Tazuna and with a yell drew back her right fist and drove it into the nin's chest with a 'CRACK' and 'THOOM', sending him rocketing backward and slamming into a tree truck, half buring himself in it. "Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to both sides a moment. "Clear."

Kakashi walked over to the first nin and with a quick punch knocked him out, then stood and walked up to Tazuna. "They're C-Ranked Chuunin assassins... you lied to Tsunade-sama about this mission, tell me the truth or I'm cancelling the mission." Kakashi said coldly.

Fear obvious on his face, Tazuna swallowed nervously. "I, uh... we can't afford an A-Rank mission, we only had enough for a C-Rank, I swear."

Kakashi sighed, noticably annoyed. "A deal could of beem arranged if you're in as much danger as I think... I want the whole story before we move another step... Sakura, Tenten, tie'em up and disarm'em carefully, their weapons will be poisoned. I'll decide what to do with them after I find out what they know."

"No problem Kakashi-sensie, I'll disarm'em, their poison can't hurt me." Tenten said.

Tazuna's eye got a little bigger. "Your..."

"Shut up you lying piece of shit!" Naruto said angrily and he pulled his ninjato from his back under his trenchcoat.

Tazuna paled.

"Calm down Naruto, I'll handle this. I will not ask again Tazuna... tell me everything now or I might forgot I'm protecting you and leave you alone with Naruto for what you could of cost him, and especially them. This was suppossed to be a safe C-Rank bodyguard mission, bandits only, no threat at all." Kakashi said and nodded to Tenten and Sakura who were taking care of the Demon Brothers.

"Anything, please, just don't leave me alone... if you leave, I'm dead." Tazuna said then told them everything he knew.

-10:07 AM-

"If you were a normal Genin team I'd cancell this mission, but because you two are strong enough to be Chuunin, because it's you Naruto and your teamwork is exceptional, I'll let you decide if we continue the mission, but let me remind you we'll most likely run into an A-Rank or even S-Rank missing nin hired to kill Tazuna, that'll be the real threat. And if something happens to any of you Anko will do things to me you don't want to know about." Kakashi said seriously.

Naruto smirked. "She will to, and NOTHING will happen to them. I say we continue, I have total faith in Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan, we can handle this." Naruto said, with heavy accent on 'nothing'.

"I want to continue." Tenten said calmly.

"Me too, he lied to us, but I still kinda like the old pervert... he kept looking down my shirt." Sakura said calmly.

"You too huh?" Tenten said with a small smirk.

Kakashi was smirking pervertedly beneath his mask. "Agreed, from here on I want everyone on full alert, diamond formation two."

"I have a better idea Kakashi-sensei, since our job is to protect him from an assassin, I say we remove the target." Naruto said and smiled..

"Naruto-kun, are you thinking about trying that? We haven't even practiced that yet, and Tazuna is a civilian." Tenten said.

"We can do it Tenten, I know we can." Sakura said.

"What are you three talking about?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Remember how my Snakeskin Clone works?" Naruto said with a devious smile.

Kakashi recognized the very Anko-like smile on Naruto's face and nodded. "What's the idea, if we can slip past who ever is waiting for us without a fight I'd prefer it, as tough as Anko is, no offense Naruto, but there are missing nin out there that would beat her, rape and then kill her without even breaking a sweat, and that's if they're in a good mood."

Naruto nodded, he didn't like it but Anko had told him that. "I know, I just wish it was perfected. Basically we..."

-11:13 AM, Forest, 2 Miles From Shore-

"How many did those losers say were escorting the old man?" A powerful man said.

"Four." A soft female voice said.

"Give me the binoculars." He said, then took and held them to his eyes. "One, two, three, four, five... six. They don't look like shinobi. If those two talked, and they probably did, fucking pussies, any decent Jounin knows a henge won't fool someone like me... stay hidden in the trees, I want to know if they're using henges or it's just a bunch of civilians, killing civilians is no fun, I'd like a little excitement before we collect our money and leave this little shit Gato to finish sucking dry." He said.

"Hai." She said then banished.

He continued to watch the group from a mile away, scanning them carefully for any signs that they were shinobi, chakra signatures, the way they moved, any clues that would give them away. '_Place reminds me of home, might of been a decent place to live before Gato._' He thought, then lowered the binoculars. "Well?".

"They're civilians. If they knew an asassin was waiting for them, they could of turned back, we know they didn't have the money for him to hire proper protection Zabuza-sama." She said.

"Maybe Haku...those leaf nin are brave, not stupid. I want to check them myself before we go looking for the old man. If he finishes that bridge we don't get paid, and if that happens I'll be seriously pissed off." Zabuza said.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

-11:26 AM-

Stepping out from the trees he blocked the path of the group. "Excuse me folks, I'm looking for someone, have you seen this man?" Zabuza said, pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to the man over the heads of the 2 girls in front of him, and gave a perverted smile to the very busty brunette standing next to the thin man.

He took the pic and looked at it. '_Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist._' He thought. "I saw him with a man about your age and a couple kids about an hour or so ago. Is that right honey?" He said.

"Yes it is, we saw them around ten, I think the younger man was upset about something." She said.

"Describe him for me." Zabuza said firmly.

"He was about my hieght, black pants and long-sleeve shirt, green vest with pockets, thin, spiky silver hair, he wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his headband was pulled down over his left eye." He said.

"Kakashi." Zabuza said almost smiling, then scanned them quickly with all his senses. "Thanks." He said then vanished..

"Come on, we can't keep your Aunt waiting, if we're late we'll all be in trouble." The dad said, ruffled his son's hair then they started walking again.

-12:20 PM, Tazuna's House, Livingroom-

After closing the front door she looked at them, slightly nervous and cautious. "You're really my dad?" Tsunami said.

The dad held up a hand in the 'wait a minute' gesture.

A few moments later a small brown dog walked in from the kitchen wearing a blue coat. "All clear." The dog said.

Tsunami gasped in shock.

The son made a hand sign. "SNAKESKIN CLOAK: RELEASE!" He said, the family of six all went up in puffs of smoke, leaving a man and 3 kids Tsunami didn't know, and her father, the blond boy immediately fell to his hands and knees sweaty and breathing heavy. On instinct she ran over to him and knelt down. "Are you okay young man?" Tsunami said in a concerned motherly voice.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm fine, I just need to rest a few minuuh..." He said then faceplanted on the floor, spread eagled.

"What's going on dad?" Tsunami said, concerned.

"They'll explain in a few minutes, these are the shinobi I hired from Konoha. Their Sensei Kakashi, that's Sakura, Tenten, and that's Naruto, I might not be here right now if it wasn't for him. There's a spare bedroom upstairs, second door on right, left side of the hallway." Tazuna said.

"I'll take him." Sakura said, then with her left hand picked up Naruto with ease that she saw amazed Tsunami, casually tossed him over her shoulder and headed for the stairs.

-22 Minutes Later, Kitchen Table-

"That's incredible!" Tsunami said in awe, her eyes open wide.

They smiled and glanced at each other. "That's my Naruto-kun, mister incredible." Tenten said proudly.

"He was doing things like that when I first met him six years ago when we started the Academy." Sakura said with a smile.

"How long will he be asleep?" Tsunami said.

"That depends, do you make good ramen?" Kakashi said, smirking beneath his mask.

Tsunami raised her eyebrows, confused. "Yes, not to brag, but I'm one of the best cooks around, I was head chef at the best resturant in Wave Country before it closed... why?"

Kakashi, Tenten and Sakura all smiled at each other. Tazuna smirked. "How about fixing our guests a big lunch, we haven't eaten since seven this morning.,,, and make some of your special ramen please."

"Okay dad, if you can really help us that's the least I can do for you right now." Tsunami said, stood and headed for the kitchen.

"Eight minutes." Tenten said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Six minutes, I was his live-in maid remember?" Sakura said.

"And I was his girl while you were still just, that pink-haired bitch, or did you forget Sakura-chan." Tenten said smiling.

Sakura glared at Tenten and huffed. "Fine."

Kakashi chuckled. "I knew him years before either of you even met him, four minutes."

"Care to bet on that?" Sakura said strongly.

"You're picking up her old habits Sakura... but what the bet?"

"Winner gets the pay of the other two when the mission is finished." Sakura said.

"Done." Kakashi said.

"Agreed, but I want a side bet. If either me or Sakura are right... we get to see your face." Tenten said with a devious smile.

Sakura smiled "I'm in... but if you win Kakashi-sensei, what do you want?"

"I'll take the bet on one condition, if I'm putting up my mask, you two have to bet something equally important." Kakashi said seriously.

Tenten stood, waving Sakura to follow her.

Kakashi watched them move out of earshot and turned so he couldn't see their faces. 'Two minutes thirty seconds down."

At almost 3 minutes they returned, and Tenten walked up to Kakashi as Sakura sat down. Tenten whispered in his ear a moment.

Kakshi's visible right eye opened wide as he looked at them a moment. "Are you sure both choices are acceptable and possible?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." They said together.

"I'm going to get some water, I'm suddenly rather thirsty, would you like some?" Tazuna said as he stood, sweating slightly.

"Thank you Tazuna-san, we would." Tenten said politely.

Tazuna went into the kitchen.

"I hope you're ready in case you two give him a heart attack." Kakashi said seriously.

"I am." Sakura said.

"Second choice. Deal?" Kakashi said.

"Deal." They said together then all shook hands.

Kakashi silently sniffed the air, his sharp nose told him Tsunami had added the noodles to the about to start boiling water, with some spices. '_I got this won,... the scent will reach Naruto's room in under ten seconds, and when it does he'll come down the stairs like a starving dog._' Kakashi thought as he watched the clock reach the 3 minutes 30 seconds mark he also enhanced his hearing.

-3 Minutes, 52 Seconds-

"Time's almost up Kakashi-sensei... fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight..." Sakura said smiling.

"IS THAT RAMEN I SMELL?" Naruto yelled excitedly as he landed after leapung the rail of the stairs.

"DAMNIT!" Sakura and Tenten yelled in unison.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto said calmly, but slightly confused.

"The Legendary Sucker is reborn... congratulations Sakura." Kakashi said trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna kick her right in the cunt... she always said she was cursed, now I am. She should of warned me." Sakura said annoyed.

-Konoha, That Moment-

"Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said when Tsunade suddenly shuddered.

"I'm fine Shizune, nothing is wrong." Tsunade said smiling. '_Not with me anyway... welcome to my old life Sakura._' Tsunade thought, amused.

-1:04 PM, Wave Country, Behind Tazuna's House-

"Now that we're all rested and full, you can explain that jutsu Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto removed and put away his glasses, looked at Kakashi, Sakura and Tenten then sighed. "As you all know my Snakeskin Clone is undetectable as anything but a real person, and except by Hyuuga even as a ninja unless he uses chakra. A couple days ago we were talking, just relaxing and messing around, well I don't remember exactly what lead to it, but Tenten make a joke about wearing my Snakeskin Clone like a coat, we all laughed at the image of Tenten wearing a Naruto suit, and that gave me the idea for the jutsu. Before you ask, I can still only make one, that hasn't changed... basically what I did, with Kyuubi-chan's help, is combine it with a Henge. What it does is summon a clone like normal, but its already henged, that was the easy part... where the jutsu really shines is that instead of half my chakra, the clone only has a quarter of it, the remaining chakra is used to make what essentially amounts to a cloak over the other selected targets, which was the four of us and Tazuna. You look and feel like a real person, but that's only on the surface. Its like a group of clones without the mind. There are two downsides to it though. The first, as you noticed is that it slowly drains the clone of chakra. Based on what happened I'd say to use it on five people it can be maintained about two hours, and when he depells any chakra drain is passed back to me, which is why I collapsed. The other downside is the range, I've been thinking about it and I figure everyone covered by this Snakeskin Cloak, have to stay within maybe twenty feet of my Clone or me, I'll have to do some testing to find the limits of this jutsu, but for now that's basically all I have. Well, except that as you saw the man that stopped us who had to be Gato's assassin, couldn't tell we were under a jutsu, so it works as I thought, and since this is a version of my Snakeskin Clone Jutsu, only I can do it. That about cover it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi thought for a few moments before looking at Naruto. "For now, yes... but while you're testing it I want either myself or Jiraya there. Once you master it we'll add it to the list with your other jutsu. Until Tsunade can officially rank it, I'm declaring it an A-Rank jutsu and you won't use it without my permission, Oh, and for the record... I was very impressed, and I know Anko and Kurenai will be too.".

"Agreed... and thank you Kakashi-sensei. Did anyone have any side effects?" Naruto said.

"No." Sakura said.

"I feel fine, everything is normal." Tenten said.

"I'm good." Kakashi said.

"Good... now I think we better get to work on what we're going to do about the assassin." Naruto said.

"I agree, and I already have a few ideas." Kakashi said.

"The big guy with the sword, right?" Tenten said and saw Naruto nod. "I'd love to have that sword." Tenten said with a big smile and sperkling eyes.

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, smirked and laughed.

"What? Oh come on, I''m a weaponsmith... don't give me that look Naruto, this is not sexual... not completely, I really do want to examine it!" Tenten said, slightly annoyed.

"Riiiiight, Tenten-chan" Naruto said with a smile then caught a kunai Tenten threw at him.

"Drop it Naruto... trust me, you won't win this." Kakashi said, smirking beneath his mask.

Naruto walked over to Tenten, handed her kunai back to her and gently kissed her. "I'm sorry Ten-chan, I was just having a lil fun. To make it up I'll give you one of my special massages later."

"And upgrade Blade Arm Six, I don't think this arm could block his sword, he'd probably cut right through it, and I will not risk our future in a close battle with him if I don't have to, but I want to be ready in case we do." Tenten said matter-of-factly.

"Deal, I'll do it after dinner in my room so I can seal it off, the noise could bother Tazuna and Tsunami." Naruto said and kissed her again..

Tenten smiled. "Then you're forgiven."

End Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22: Water Cobra Part 2

The Konoha Cobra

Chapter 22: Water Cobra Part 2

By: MikeJV37

===August 18, 9:23 PM, Wave Country, Tazuna's House, Naruto's Room===

As Naruto pumped massive amounts of Kyuubi's chakra into Tenten's puppet arm, made of the same black metal in ANBU Headquarters, he talked to Kyuubi as the metal approached white hot intensity. '_Are you sure about this, I haven't even tested this jutsu combination yet._' Naruto thought, most of his focus was on his real world task.

"**Trust me, once we're finished this will block even a chakra enhanced weapon, nothing short of the legendary Grass Cutter even has a chance of scratching the joints. Did you forget Chiyo told you the joints were the weak point of any puppet... your new design and this jutsu will make the arm invulnerable to almost any physical attack, just warn her about the weakness I mentioned, but that shouldn't be a problem against Zabuza**." Kyuuyi said, despite the chakra strain it put on Naruto, but it was only about 5 tails, he could handle up to 6. Though she wasn't sure the floor, walls and ceiling would hold out, even with the seals Naruto placed on them before starting.

===10:06 PM, Hallway, Outside The Room===

"Relax Tenten, you're wearing a groove in Tsunami's floor." Sakura said.

Tenten stopped, looked at her friend and threw up her left arm and right stump in frustration. "I can't... I'm a weaponsmith, and as much as I love Naruto-kun, if he keeps me waiting another half hour I'll kick his ass all the way back to Konoha! Do you know how frustrating it is for me to have someone else work on my weapon without me? I feel like a katana without an edge, useless... besides Naruto-kun and being a kunoichi, the only thing more important to me is weapons, they're part of who I am, my first memories are of the weapons in the shop and watching my dad make them in the forge.".Tenten said in frustration, then spun around toward the door when the lock clicked and it started to open.

A very sweaty Naruto stepped out, and smiled. "Done, but you'll have to wait until morning, the final step will take eight hours, but I promise you can test it first thing in the morning, after the sun is up... which is about six-thirty I believe."

"That's right." Kakashi said from the nearby corner. "I'm rather curious myself as I've never seen any of these arms in action... oh, after this mission is over and we're home, I want a full demonstration of all of your weapon arms Tenten, I need to know everything they can do, weapons, weaknesses... everything. Now get to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day." Kakashi said then vanished.

"Eek!" Tsunami said from around the corner, then walked into the main hall where the 3 kids were standing. "I've never seen anyone vanish like that... I know you could do it, but seeing it is... surprising. Does he do that a lot?"

They looked at each other, smirked, then look at Tsunami. "Yes." They said in unison.

===August 19, 6:54 AM, Backyard===

He heard the series of clicks and snaps as Tenten's arm retracted all the blades, her arm still looked like she had heavy black metal armor on. With Naruto's and Sakura's help he'd just seen a full demonstration of what her arm could do, both offensively and defensively, and had to admit he was genuinely impressed. "That arm was your design Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Tenten is a distance fighter, despite Baa-chan's training in avoiding attacks, she doesn't have the conditioning to withstand punishment like Sakura-chan who can hit back harder than most Jonin as you know. She needed an arm she could use for close combat that had blades for offense, but was strong enough to withstand hits from a sword, that was the original reason for the arm and what I improved on with some help from a friend." Naruto said and casually scratched his stomach. "I tried to improve on Chiyo's designs in the scroll with my medical training from Baa-chan and what Anko taught me about joint locks. I designed it to fix those weak points. Sakura specifically targeted the wrist and elbow with her attacks... did you hold back anything Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"No Naruto-kun. I hit Tenten's arm with everything I had Kakashi-sensei... Naruto did a great job, if I can't break it, he can't either." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded then casually walked over to Tenten, crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Tenten's arm a full minute, his sharingan eye still exposed from the demonstration. "Hit me with this arm as fast as you can." Kakashi said casually.

Tenten nodded, she knew him very well, and though he only seemed to have 2 moods, she knew all his moods from how he acted and as well as what and how he said anything... and when that hitai-ite was up, he was in full Jonin mode, and you didn't play around. With no warning Tenten whipped her arm as his chest for a backfist as fast as she could deliver it, he caught her fist with his right like it was nothing.

"You lose a little speed in exchange for the power boost, and protection, but with training I can fix that, you can put your normal arm back on now." Kakashi said then released her hand and pulled his hitai-ite back down over his left eye.

===August 25, 11:28 AM, The Bridge===

Kakashi was leaning against the shed set up mid-bridge for tools and supplies, reading the latest edition he'd brought with him and watching everything, though he didn't look like he was. He was really impressed with his team. Sakura was bodyguarding Tazuna and even acting like a foreman, she was good at barking orders, and the men had quickly learned to take the pink haired girl seriously... especially after she'd twisted 1 of the scrap pieces of inch thick steel bar into a pretzel, he almost laughed at the looks on their faces. Tenten was working with the men, the girl just loved using her hands, and with Naruto's help had made her Toolbox Arm as she called it, she'd had it made to help maintain and upgrade the obstacle Course in Anko's backyard. She got along great with them and they'd even nicknamed her 'T-box' because of the tools in her arm, she could do it all, drive nails without a hammer, wrench, screw and cut, all with that arm, and she was humble about it, just a regular working girl like them, as she'd said. She'd also politely turned down a job offer from Tazuna, she loved helping, but being a Leaf kunoichi and weaponsmith was her career. The real jewel on this job was Naruto, with a couple hundred shadow clones helping, they'd cut the completion time down to almost a third of the original schedule Tazuna had figured, they'd be done in 3 or 4 days. Tazuna, the men and the town, couldn't be happier about it. Kakashi had mentioned it to his team and Tazuna, but he knew they weren't out of the woods yet, their work hadn't gone unnoticed by Gato, which meant Zabuza knew as well... he expected a visit from the former Mist nin any time. The town had set up patrols at both ends of the bridge, he knew they could keep Gato's goons away, but Zabuza could get by them with ease and the'd never even know it... if he wanted to. He knew Zabuza's reputation, he'd rather cut through the villagers than sneak past, he just hoped Zabuza would focus on his target, they were still not completed enough to not need Tazuna, if Zabuza killed him the bridge wouldn't stay standing for more than a month, at most, the finishing touches to secure it he had to personally direct, no one else could do it. If it wasn't properly secured at both ends the wind and waves would bring it down, if Gato didn't do it himself.

===Noon===

"Everyone off the bridge, get clear NOW, move it!" Naruto yelled when a thick fog rolled in on the bride, he knew it had to be Zabuza, it was noon, mid-summer, there was no chance that was natural. He followed the last worker to mid-bridge and joined his team mates, behind Kakashi.

"I don't know how you got past me... but I must say I'm impressed, anyone that can slip by me deserves my respect and I take seriously as an opponent." Zabuza said as he walked out of the mist into view, his huge sword swung over his right shoulder, Haku behind him, still masked.

"I'm glad we impressed you, as much as I'd like to take credit, it was his idea." Kakashi said and motioned to Naruto..

Zabuza stopped. "Kakashi Hatake, The copy nin, so it was correct...or am I right in thinking that family was you and the brats?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Did you like my jutsu? Came up with it myself... and I'm glad you brought her with you." Naruto said.

"You're mistaken, I'm a boy." Haku said.

Naruto tilted his head back slightly and took a beep sniff. "I was right, you are a girl, so please don't bother lying to me."

Zabuza laughed... hard, for a moment. "Kid's good... you can smell her pussy, right?"

Haku blushed behind her mask.

"I was polite about it, but yes. Zabuza, before this gets bloody and anyone dies, I walk to talk to you, alone." Naruto said.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Kakashi said quietly.

"Look at Haku's body language, how she follows him, don't you see what I do?" Naruto said quietly.

Kakashi took a closer look then nodded a moment later.

"What is it Naruto-kun?' Tenten said, she just wished she had a few moments to switch arms.

"You think you can do it, I'd rather avoid a battle if possible." Kakashi said quietly.

"You've got balls brat, but I can spare a minute or two, you might even be good for a few laughs." Zabuza said loudly.

"I think so. I doubt Zabuza will, but Haku might." Naruto said then made a Shadow Clone that started toward Zabuza.

"Brat can make a Shadow Clone, impressive for a Genin." Zabuza said then walked to meet him halfway. "Not bad brat, making a Shadow Clone at your age, you got my attention for the moment, so talk before I get bored."

"First, put your arm down, I can smell you two hundred yards away." Naruto said and waved a hand in front of his nose.

Zabuza laughed. "It's a shame I'll probably have to kill you brat, I really like your style. And up or down won't affect how fast I can swing this sword, but I like your guts, so I'll do it, but don't expect any other favors."

"Fair enough. We know who hired you to kill Tazuna, and we obviously can't let you do it, but what I want to know is why? A job like this should be below your notice, even if it is for someone as rich as Garo. Come on, killing an old man, and not even a shinobi... he's not even a challenge, so that leaves the obvious, you need the money for something. What is it?" The Naruto clone said..

"You're pretty sharp. Not that you'll get to tell anyone, but you're right, I could kill the whole town in under an hour and not even work up a good sweat, and Gato is a greedy prick, he'll probably try to stiff me regardless of what happens, if he does I was gonna kill him. His guards are thugs, not even shinobi... buncha pussies acting tough. I need the money for an army." Zabuza said.

"To kill who, if you need help it must be someone powerful." Naruto's clone said.

"The Mizukage, I tried to kill him and failed, that's why I'm a missing nin, I want to kill him. Why is my business, but I'm not the only person that wants him dead, that's why I need the money." Zabuza said.

Naruto thought a few moments. "What's his Ace?"

"What?" Zabuza said, slightly confused.

"His Ace, from what I know he's well past his prime, and even for a Kage you should be able to kill him, so what's keeping him alive? I know quite a lot about Mist, if he's still Mizukage at his age, he mst have a special advantage if no one has challanged him." Naruto said.

"Why should I tell you?" Zabuza said strongly..

"He made you a missing nin, only the Mizukage can cancell that order, maybe we can help you." Naruto's clone said.

"And I thought you were smart... fine, I'll tell you. He's a jinchuuriki, the three-tailed turtle." Zabuza said.

Naruto's clone began laughing. "That's it? I thought it'd be something harder. I could kill him easily."

"Now I know you're stupid. I can handle the one-tailed, even the two, but the three is a water element, my jutsu are useless against it and even I can't get close enough to take his head off, so how the hell can a little shit like you kill him, and don't bother with lightning of fire jutsu, those don't work on him either, no one is strong enough to do enough damage before he heals." Zabuza said.

"Simple..." Naruto's clone said then pulled down his glasses with his finger, looked at Zazuba and his eyes turned from blue to solid red with virtical slit piils. "I have Kyuubi, and full control of enough tails to wipe Mist off the map with a single jutsu."

Zabuza actually paled slightly at that statement and what he saw in the blonde's eyes for a moment. '_If this kid isn't bluffing... there's no fucking way I can beat him. If he can do this with a Shadow Clone..._' Zabuza thought He had an unfamliar feeling in the pit of his stomach... fear. He wasn't stupid, he had no problem breaking his contract with Gato, since he had no doubts that the greedy bastard would try to short him, or even try to kill him, but the Kyuubi was way out of his league, and not worth his or especially Haku's life, at least she didn't deserve to die so young. "Since you're a Shadow Clone I won't bother killing you, wouldn't accomplish anything other than maybe piss you off... and if you aren't lying then I really don't want to fight that monster, even I'm not that stupid, I know my limits. I'm not afraid to die, Hell I'd even enjoy going down fighting kyuubi, but she doesn't deserve this life. I know how you Leaf nin are, so promise me that no matter what, you see that she gets a real life. And before ya ask, she's not registered, and only a few people even know she's with me, so the hunter nin won't come for her..You wanna kill me, fine, but you spare her. We have a deal kid?" Zabuza said quietly.

'_Hmm, not what I expected or had planned, but I can work with this... there has to be some way to... that might work._' Naruto thought."Before I answer, you know only Kakashi can authorize any deals, but before I do, can you fake your death and stay hidden for... say, three months?"

Zabuza looked at the blonde a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"What's taking so long Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Not sure, but I do know Zabuza knows about... her, I felt the chakra used. Most of the chakra I used was hers." Naruto said.

"You know you aren't suppossed to do that, but if you did there must of been a good reason, any ideas?" Kakashi said.

"Based on my clone's and Zabuza's body language, Zabuza wasn't going to attack, but I know you saw that too... I'd say we're making a deal of some kind... wait, he's going to dispell." Naruto said, saw his clone nod then dispelled himself, a moment later he got the memories and quickly sorted them.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"Gimme a minute... interesting." Naruto said then waited a few moments for the information to sink in a little more. "Some of it is still sinking in, but the gist of it is that we can avoid a battle, get rid of Gato permanently, free Wave, maybe make an ally of Mist, and maybe even gain a new shinobi or two, but its all very tricky. We'll stay here, you go talk to Zabuza, what he wants I can't authorize, but you can. If needed I can send a message back to Anko-neechan with a snake, she'll pass it to Baa-chan." Naruto said..

"Do it, I want full authorization to deal before I talk to him." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. "SUMMON!" Naruto said as he touched the ground and a white cobra appeared. "Go back to Anko, tell her Kakashi needs Tsunade's authorization to make a deal with Zabuza, and time is very important. Go."

The snake nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm getting bored over here, so what do you say brat?" Zabuza yelled, slightly annoyed.

"It shouldn't be long Kakashi-sensei, I think you should go talk to him, he's not the most patient guy." Naruto said and smirked.

"I noticed. You three stay here, just in case, and if something happens to me, the mission is cancelled and you get them out of here Naruto, understood?" Kakashi said seriously.

"I don't like it, but understood. Don't you dare die Kakashi-sensei... you break her heart like that and I'll drag your ass back just to kick it." Naruto said calmly, but seriously..

Kakashi nodded, then lifted his hitai-ite and started walking toward Zabuza.

"Doesn't that drain his chakra just exposing it?" Sakura whispered.

"A little, but he's been training with me for years, unless a big battle breaks out, he can leave it up for at least six hours with only a minor drain. He's been working on his chakra reserves heavily, not being an Uchiha he doesn't have the natural strength they do. That's really his only weakness, and its a minor one at that. I know for sure he can do two hours going all out, beyond that I don't know, he doesn't reveal everything, even training with me, he likes his secrets. Oh, and if you think I'm scary... you don't want to know what he can do." Naruto whispered.

===2 Minutes Ago, Konoha, Anko's House===

"Mm, is there anything hotter than two knocked up, baddass kunoichi fucking like animals... and I can't wait until our tits are full of milk and ready to pop, I'm gonna..." Anko said, full of lust as she was heading to her bed where Kurenai was waiting, when she stopped, jaw clenched.

Poof

Anko turned and saw a huge white cobra, she knew instantly it was Silver, the snake she use to have babysit Naruto. "Talk."

"**Naruto-sssssama needsssss Tsssssunade to give Kakasssssshi permisssssssssion to deal on behalf of Konoha, he mussssssst have it immediately**." Silver said.

"This better be worth it Naruto, family or not I'll bust your balls. I'll summon you back as soon as I have it, dismissed." Anko said and it vanished in a puff of smoke. "Get dressed Kurenai, I may need you with me on this." Anko said then moved to grab her clothes. 2 minutes later both women were racing across the rooftops nearing the Hokage Tower..

===3 Minutes Later, Wave, The Bridge===

Naruto turned to his right when his summon returned, a scroll in his mouth. He quickly opened and scanned it. He turned back to say something and saw the subtle body language "Damn, I interrupted her with Kurenai didn't I?" Naruto asked and it nodded. "Tell Baa-chan thank you, and tell Anko-neechan I promise I'll make it up to her. After that you're dismissed." Naruto said and saw it vanish. "You got it Kakashi-sensei!"

"So we have a deal?" Zabuza said.

"Hai, which means you have to die." Kakashi said calmly.

Zabuza smiled sadistically,.lifted his huge sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Sounds fun, I'm looking forward to it."

End Chapter 22

Author's Note: Sorry if this isn't what you expected, but I thought of this while I was writing. Don't worry though, I didn't take away the action, please be patient, and the next chapter will feature the debute video of Zabuza's hit single, 'Let the bodies hit floor'. *evil laughter*


End file.
